La peor pesadilla de todas
by ilovedanyrupert
Summary: Despues del baile d Navidad,los gemelos hicieron una fiesta,bebieron mucho!Al dia sigte empezo la guerra, que les deja sin alguien importante, seguro? Una pequeña llega a alegrarles la vida a todos, mientras Ron pretende enamorarse de otra persona?seguro?
1. Keisha

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, desafortunadamente: Todo propiedad de la dura, a la que todos le debemos mucho**.

_**Hoola pues a ver si les gusta, esta hecha con mucho cariño en uno de esos momentos en que las personas sufrimos de insomnio. Se dice que cuando no se puede dormir es cuando la gente tiene las ideas mas inteligentes, esperemos q esto no sea la excepcion. no me habia animado a escribir, muchas dudas e inseguridades bla bla bla y eso que tenia muchas ideas porque leo de todo, desde libro hasta fanfics. Un dia una de mis escritoras favoritas de fanfiction me animo, asi que si a alguien le gusta delen las gracias a Flor de Invierno. Es mi primer fic asi que tratenme con amor, pero con toda la sinceridad y sutileza posible porque me esmere e hice que le revisaran ortografia y redaccion como a mil personas, espero que este bien.**_

No les doi lata aqui el fic:

Cierto día un muchacho de ojos verdes se levantó sobresaltado sobre su cama. Un momento; ¿Su cama?

Pues no, estaba en una casa familiar para él, muy cómoda sí pero desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía nada suyo, vivía con el miedo de que todo se lo podían quitar de las manos, que no había como proteger a los que quieres, aunque como su madre lo hizo un día podría dar la vida si es necesario, pero hay momentos que ni eso basta, que ese sacrificio tan grande no lo puedes hacer porque no hay tiempo. Eso lo aprendió muy tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azules preciosos pero sin vida, sin esa chispa que lo caracterizaba mucho tiempo antes, se sintió mejor cuando supo que alguien más no podría dormir. No se alegraba del dolor ajeno simplemente cuando uno comparte su dolor puede seguir adelante sin estancarse y ellos dos lo sabían muy bien.

Tu tampoco puedes dormir- le pregunto

Sabes que no Harry, desde hace tiempo que dormir no es algo muy agradable y para ti tampoco según vi., ¿la misma pesadilla de siempre?

La misma respondió el aludido, y sin más preámbulos se levantaron de la cama.

Estaban en la víspera de Navidad habían salido de vacaciones en colegio, una mujer regordeta y de cara amable estaba sentada en una mesa, muy vieja pero limpia, tomando un poco de leche tibia, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y al verlos bajar se paro y empezó a servir sus respectivos desayunos no sin antes preguntar.

-¿Que desean comer?

- Jugo de naranja con tostadas, respondieron al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera se asombraron.

Ella no estaba muy convencida cada vez los veía más delgados y con ojeras profundas iba a replicarles cuando

Hoy no mama por favor- dijo su hijo sin verla siquiera.

En otros tiempos ella no les hubiera prestado atención, simplemente no podía contradecirlos comprendía cierta parte de su dolor.

Ni ellos mismos sabían hasta cuando les iba a durar ese sentimiento que cada vez los carcomía más y más, es que había tantos recuerdos.

El dolor siempre les acompañaría, y les tocaba sentirlo tan jóvenes. No estaban preparados para la marca profunda en sus corazones, ni siquiera podían expresar su dolor; no encontraban la forma.

Trataron de muchas formas, gritar, dejarse morir, no comer, no dormir, echarle la culpa a todo el mundo, pero el dolor no los dejaba, solo se transformaba en una mancha constante es su corazón que los acompañaría día tras día.

Para las personas que no han sufrido una gran pérdida, no tendrían ellos la comparación exacta para decirles como se siente, no entenderían. El dolor no se puede describir con palabras, nadie lo entiende hasta que lo vive.

Harry no aguanto mas decidió salir y dar una vuelta, pensó que era una buena idea caminar por Londres, y sin mas se fue, ya no había peligros, la guerra había terminado hace mas de un año. Y tal vez le abrigaba la esperanza de encontrar un mortifago, lo que sea necesario para que su dolor valga la pena.

Ron opto por estudiar, nadie reconoció esa faceta de su amigo, pero después de lo que paso fue algo normal en el.

Camino por el Londres muggle llevaba una chaqueta muy fina para el tiempo que se dispuso ese día. Había una leve llovizna que continuaba con ese frió, ese frió que Harry pensó que ahora lo sentía no solo en el corazón sino en su cuerpo y en la ciudad, es que acaso todo el mundo tenia que compartir lo que el siente para que menguara su dolor. Que injusto se dijo.

Pero la vida no es justa y menos con el.

Al pasar por una calle central se tropezó con una pordiosera pero el ni siquiera la miro, la mujer le cogio las manos.

-Hijo esa pena que cargas no es buena, a ella no le hubiera gustado-

-Que dice señora ella no esta aquí para decírmelo.

- Todo se va a solucionar, ten fe Harry-

Esto esta demasiado raro pensó el, pero un momento ¿Le dijo Harry?

El muchacho volteó, y la pordiosera ya no estaba. ¿Cómo lo conocía? ¿A qué se refería? Fueron muchas preguntas se maldijo por no reaccionar rápido, tal vez obtuviera las respuestas ya que ya no había quien se las de y hasta la mujer se había ido.

Mientras caminaba se sintió mas libre. Encontró un centro comercial y decidió entrar.

Necesitaba un café, poco después se arrepintió de haber entrado vio a tres amigos sentados riéndose, para colmo le pidieron que les sacara una foto.

Eran dos chicos y una chica sus edades oscilaban entre los veinticinco años, se veían muy felices hablando y realmente quiso tomar sus puestos y poner a sus dos amigos pero ya no podía.

Le agradecieron y el se fue sumido en sus pensamiento, aunque ahora choco con un bulto; este bulto no le llegaba ni a las rodillas.

-Siñor. Fijete por none va. Me pudo hace ayiyai.- descubrió que el bulto era una pequeña niña.

Con el cabello castaño casi cobrizo, con muchos rizos bien formados casi salidos de un comercial de Johnson. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de un color muy raro, eran un marrón hermoso, si se podía pensar en ese color, ya que parecía una mezcla entre color café, verde y azul, que mezcla tan inusual, pero a la vez perfecta parecían cambiar cada vez que la veías, se quedo hipnotizado, que no se dio cuenta de la voz de mandamás que tenia.

Sus gestos y su menudo cuerpo le hacían acordarse de su mejor amiga, le dio por ponerse a llorar y abrazarla, la pequeña pareció darse cuenta.

- Siñor-

Harry estaba embelesado.

-¿Como te llamas bebé?- le dijo

La niña miro para atrás como si con ella no fuese.

-Srta. Me podría dar su nombre- ahí como que estaban hablando el mismo idioma.

-Me iamo Keisha.-

-Que lindo nombre tienes-

-Chi-

-Siñor puke padece que quiede llorar.

-Me recuerdas a alguien que quise mucho.- ella abrió sus ojos y empezó hacer aspavientos.

-Ah piro debedia ponerse dojo de seguro eda su novia- Harry rió.

-No Keisha, no era mi novia era mi mejor amiga-

-Nu debe mentir yo nu me enujo ti me copara con ella, de seguro era muy buapa-

-Se dice guapa Keisha.

-Nu buapa.

-Como quieras- hasta en eso se parecía, terca y obstinada.

-Venga amonos a tomar moxino, eso me da la mami cuando toy tiste.

-Que es moxino?

-¿Nunca tomo? Siñor piro en que mundo vive?- Harry le sonrió

-Ti ve solo con nombar moxino ya sondie espede y veda cuando lo puebe.- Harry noto que así no pudiera hablar bien igual pudo comunicarse con ella, era muy despabilada para su edad.

-Siñor no me mide asi es malo, invade mi espacio personal- ¿Cómo si llama?

-Harry, Harry Potter.

-Ok Jary amonos a tomar moxino- y lo tomo de la mano hacia la ventanilla de caja

-Hey señoda, señoda aca abajo, deme un moxino.

-¿Qué es moxino?- pregunto la Sra.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo- contestó Harry.

-Aquí vendemos café bebé- Keisha estaba apunto de refutar al nombre de bebé, Harry se adelantó.

-¿Keisha solo quieres tu moxino no hay nada mas que te guste?

-Kiedo eso Jary y tu tamien pa que alivies la tisteza.-

Harry miro el menú, y pensó pero que será moxino tan alejado del mundo vivía que no sabia que era, pero la Sra. Tampoco sabía, entonces de seguro estaba mal pronunciado, por Merlín que sería, estaba comprobado que era un fiasco con las mujeres hasta con Keisha y esta tenía al menos dos años.

-¿Estás segura que lo venden aquí?

-Que ti Jary ti, aca lo compa la mami.

Hasta que Harry dio con el, de seguro era un moccachino.

-Sra déme dos moccachinos.- Keisha estaba bastante complacida con si misma. De repente le tomaba cariño a Jary.

-Ti Jary eso es.- y lo abrazo.

Harry sintió sus manitas alrededor de el, eran chiquitas pero tan cálidas.

Y se sentaron en una mesa, Harry no sabia si era la compañía o el moxino pero se sentía mejor; hasta que se acordó de algo.

-¿Keisha dónde esta tu mama no puedes haber venido sola?.

- Pues ti Jary vine sola puke la mami ta dumida y me abudi en casa y como ta cerca vine piro me va a retar jiji.-

-Keith eso no se hace vamos te paso dejando, tu mamá debe estar como loca- la niña abrió los ojos nadie le había llamado así pero le gusto.

-Ti piro pa que se dueme, taba abudida como pa eso.

-Vamos no puedes hacerle eso-

La cogio de la mano y caminaron la niña le mostraba el camino

-Háblame de tu mama-

-Pues ella es muy joven pada tenerme, quiede buscal tabajo, piro yo le digo que pa que si tomos dicas-

- Y tu padre-

-Nu hay-

-Keith-

-ok, ok Jary no se quien es, la mami tuvo un accidente y pedio su memoria solo se acuerda de none vivimos piro no de mi pa, ni de sus padres, ella lloda mucho po eso tomamos tanto moxino.

Harry se quedo sumido en pensamientos, el que se quejaba por su vida cuando una madre soltera no tenia vida solo su hija, y el dinero ni siquiera las hacia felices.

No sabia porque Keisha le recordaba tanto a Hermione, tal vez era lo mucho que la extrañaba, que la veía en todos lados, pensó que se estaba volviendo loco como Ginny que vivía diciendo que Mione no estaba muerta, que había pasado algo raro, tanto así que ni siquiera lloro en el entierro, pero bueno cada persona demuestra su dolor de distintas maneras.

-¿Jary me escuchas? ¿Qui pasa contigo? ¿Quieres otro moxino?

-Si keith ¿Qué pasa?-

-Te decía que la mami tiene sus ojos cafés, y su cabedo rubio oscudo, es muy joven y bonita, padece mi hermana no la mami.

-En serio crees que seria buen novio para ella-

-Nu te pases Jary, que ti tiro mi moxino.-

-Ok por merlin que genio.

-Quien es medin?

-Nadie bebé, nadie- Harry se dio cuenta de su error.

¿Por qué no te gusta que te digan bebé?

-Puke me hacen más chiquita y menos padesco hija de la mami.

-Ok, pero Keith si ¿Te gusta?

-Ete ti. Ya llegamo Jary quiedes pasar.-

-No Keith tu mamá se enojará, mejor entra a ver si sigue dormida.-

-Piro cuano ti veo Jary nu vas a venir mas.

-Si te lo prometo, ojala sea pronto.

-Aiioz Jary.- e hizo que este se agache y le dio un beso.

Harry la olió, era el perfume de Hermione, pero no dijo nada.

Ron entro a la cocina, estaba preocupado por Harry y cuando llegó le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Dios no le podía quitar otro amigo también.

-Ron! Hoy vi a una niña con gestos muy a lo Hermione, me tome un moxino con ella y platiqueé también.

- Harry no te hagas ilusiones estás peor que Ginny y ¿Qué es moxino?.

Harry sonrió.

-Moccachino. No Ron no eran ilusiones, ya que ella solo tenia dos años o menos, ja pero la hubieras visto era muy mandona, y enojona. Y tiene unos ojos impresionantes. Son hermosos que verdes ni azules, una mezcla rara entre café, verdes y azules. La mezcla perfecta: Mione, tu y yo.

-Por Merlín madre, Harry se nos enamoró. Pobre Gin.- dicho esto salio de la casa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron estaba feliz por su amigo si esa niña hacia que le den ganas de comer, bendita sea.

El muchacho de pronto recordó.

Estaban en cuarto curso, Hermione y el se habían peleado por Krum, después del baile.

Los gemelos organizaron una fiesta en la Sala común con whiskey de fuego y toda la cosa.

Hermione estaba tan enojada que empezó a tomar con Harry y el pensó ¿Por qué yo no?

Lo hizo.

No se acuerda en que momento, se acerco a ella, pero de ahí no se acuerda de nada mas.

Todo lo que recuerda son los horribles sonidos al amanecer, la guerra había comenzado

Los alumnos de Griffindor estaban borrachos tirados por doquier con su ropa de gala aún puesta en cualquier parte de la sala, justo él, estaba a lado de Hermione, se levantó y la ayudo a pararse, la guerra había comenzado tendrían que pelear estando o no preparados.

Llego gente de todos lados a ayudar, Dumbledore se movió muy rápido. Harry, Hermione y el, pelearon como nunca en su vida pensó que lo podrían hacer defendiéndose de la muerte y protegiéndose entre los tres. Así pensaron que nadie caería. Que equivocados estaban.

Cuando se dio cuenta Hermione y Harry no estaban, el seguía peleando, hasta que dejo al mortifago desmayado.

Buscó por todos lados y encontró a Harry peleando con Voldemort todos estaban ahí menos ella.

De pronto apareció Hermione con la cara desubicada, Voldemort no lo pensó dos veces dio dos Avada Kedravra que ella no pudo evitar. El la mato.

¿Por que el mundo no se detenía si ella había muerto?, ¿Por qué de pronto se ahogaba de dolor?, ¿Por que Mione no se levanto?, ¿Por que los hacia esperar?

Harry y el lo entendieron al mismo tiempo, la mató.

Se oyeron dos gritos del mismo hechizo que termino con su vida.

Ninguno de los dos sabe como lo logró el odio de sus corazones y su dolor fue lo que mató a Voldemort, no el hechizo.

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó pero de que valía todo esto si ella estaba muerta, su mejor amiga muerta.

Cuando terminó su recuerdo, se recosto en la hierba de pronto no podia parar de llorar.

Ella lo había dejado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Espero les guste, Keisha es muy pequeña no tiene buena vocalización aún, entonces no me parecía coherente que hablara tan fluído con Harry, escribiendo su vocabulario así, esa es la imagen que quiero proyectar de ella. Espero uds la entiendan.**

**Besos**


	2. Mione Era Hermione

**Disclaimer: Nada mio todo de la persona que hizo mi infancia magica.**

Una mujer de pelo negro caminaba dentro de una cueva, pensando los mas siniestros planes alrededor de un caldero burbujeante

Una mujer de pelo negro caminaba dentro de una cueva, pensando los más siniestros planes alrededor de un caldero burbujeante.

-No te basta con todo que ya les hiciste.- preguntó un joven rubio. Mirando el caldero.

Ella lo miró duramente y con repulsión, como quien mira la goma de mascar pegada en la suela del zapato.

-Y que? Ahora les tienes pena?-

- No pero es que no creo que esos dos tengan una vida mas miserable de lo que ya la tienen. No hay peor daño para ellos que la muerte de la asquerosa sangre sucia.-

- Que esperabas así se aliviará mi dolor al haber perdido a mi amo. El mejor mago de todos los tiempos muertos por esos chiquillos ineptos, mal nacidos y traidores a la sangre.-

- Ellos hicieron, lo que tú debiste haber hecho cuando mataron al amo. Terminar con toda esa pandilla de traidores. No huir como una cobarde, como todos. Mataron por su mejor amiga, la vengaron.-

-¡Los defiendes! Eres un estúpido. ¡Mataron a tus padres!-

- Ellos se lo buscaron-

La mujer lo miró con la cara desencajada y sus ojos destilaban furia.

-Como puedes decir eso. No te atrevas, esto te costará muy caro. Crucio.-

El chico se estremeció, este dolor, al cual le tuvo mucho pavor en otra época, no le provocaba el dolor que el pensó. No se comparaba al que sentía que lo carcomía

por dentro, que no sabía exactamente que era. Pero lo acompañaba desde hace tiempo, que si se iba, a lo mejor se sentía solo. Como un hombre sin sombra.

Entró en la cueva un hombre de apariencia hosca, pero estúpida, viendo la escena sin inmutarse siquiera; como si fuera normal que pasaran estas cosas todos los días.

-No encontraste nada? A nadie? Cada vez esto se torna mas difícil y nosotros no podemos hacer la misma tarea todo un siempre.-

-No hay rastros de nadie mi señora, aunque tal vez estén muy asustados como para salir. Tuve una suerte de haberla encontrado.-

-No te basta con todo lo que tú les has hecho, ella tiene recorriendo eso por todo su cuerpo y es tan poderoso que así tenga doscientos años no se revertirá el efecto. Maldita sea. Déjala en paz. Ya no puede ser mas infeliz.- interrumpió el joven furioso.-

-El único hechizo que no se revertirá es el Avada Kedrava que le lanzaron a mi amo. Ignorante, insolente como te atreves, hay un poder muy superior y estúpido a la vez que lo puede revertir. No puedo correr más riesgos. No sin mi amo.-

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El nuevo estado de ánimo de Harry fue notorio para todos. La Sra. Weasley estaba maravillada porque había escuchado reír a Harry cinco veces en ese día, cuando normalmente hacia un intento de sonrisa en la semana.

Lo escuchó, al conversar con Ron, su risa había sido contagiosa y por fin la estaba liberando después de tanto tiempo. Siempre la tuvo ahí, pero se reprochaba hacerlo. Como si al hacerlo traicionara a Hermione.

Ese pequeño angelito, le estaba dando alegría a uno de sus hijos. Porque ella lo consideraba así, y se sentía feliz, sus plegarias al cielo y a Hermione estaban siendo escuchadas, siempre pedía que les de la fortaleza, que estando aquí en la Tierra tanto les brindó.

Sirius y Lupin andaban en busca de Pettigrew, ya que al primero le habían puesto la condena de encontrarlo, vivo o muerto para que el pueda regresar del todo a su vida de mago normal.

En este caso la Sra Weasley se quedó con Harry hasta que Sirius pueda rehacer su vida, aunque Harry ya era mayor de edad quiso quedarse con ellos, además la soledad no era buena compañía, menos con esa pérdida que el cargaba.

Dumbledore había convocado a la Orden del Fénix para que se encargaran junto a el, de los mortífagos restantes. Aunque había medidas de seguridad para Harry y Ron debido al asesinato de el que no debe ser nombrado, no pasaban a mayores ya que todos sus seguidores habían huido después de su asesinato. Además los muchachos iban a estudiar para ser aurores y tenían mucha habilidad en duelo; incluso cuando la guerra terminó ellos siguieron entrenando, para asegurarse de no perder de nuevo a un ser querido, y esto se notaba en sus respectivos cuerpos, ya eran unos hombres hechos y derechos. Lo cual la enorgullecía, pero aun así seguía pensando que ellos tenían mucha culpa sobre sus corazones. No había manera de hacerles entender que no era culpa de ellos, pero insistían en que deberían haberla cuidado mas, no dejarla sola, o haberla escondido, cualquier cosa debieron haber hecho con tal de protegerla, pero no lo hicieron.

¿Cómo sanar el corazón de ellos? Esa pregunta se la hacía todos los días y no hallaba la respuesta. Lo único que sabía, era que el dolor no se iba, solo se transformaba, o seguía perenne, ya que ni a ella la dejaba. Pero había algo que cambiaba la situación.Simplemente que ella tenía que vivir por ellos.

Ron, Harry e inclusive Ginny estaban inconsolables.Para Ron que nunca había tenido una amiga, ya que Ginny muchas veces actuaba como sus demás hermanos. Sentía algo muy especial por su amiga, la veía como algo mas, aunque el nunca se diera cuenta en su momento, y esto tal vez sea lo que le pese mas.

Ella sabia bien como Hermione sin darse cuenta había capturado los sentimientos de su hijo, con su dureza y al mismo tiempo delicadeza y sensibilidad, su forma de ser nada estereotipada. Ella lo complementaba, le daba todo lo que a su hijo le faltaba. Era la chica ideal para él y ella estaba contenta con este sentimiento.

Para Harry sus dos amigos, eran su primera familia. Lo único seguro que el tenía. Hermione muchas veces actuaba mas como su madre, le organizaba su vida, sus deberes, les infundía responsabilidad, cuidaba de ellos pero al mismo tiempo los respetaba y quería. Ellos terminaban haciendo lo que ella les decía porque sabían que estaba bien, aunque a ellos no les gustara aceptarlo y era más fácil que discutir con ella, cuando sabían que siempre tenía razón. Era una batalla pérdida.

Para Ginny, en cambio fue perder a su única amiga mujer. Ella la veía como su hermana, sin que Hermione apenas lo supiese, por lo fuerte que es Ginny con sus sentimientos. La muerte de ella, la dejó muy desolada. Tanto así que decía, que Hermione no estaba muerta, que no era posible, que momentos antes de que muriese, Hermione le había dicho que tenia una idea y se dirigía a los dormitorios, de repente cuando Gin bajo al bosque prohibido la encontró muerta.

Ella estaba en la etapa de negación, decía que Hermione no estaba muerta que debió haberle pasado otra cosa, y esto la tenia de pie, la esperanza, aunque a su madre la tenia muy preocupada con estas ideas. Pero cada quien vivía su dolor, y así lo quería vivir su hija.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry corría por toda la habitación de Ron, buscando un regalo. Se le hacía tarde para su última cita con una pequeña mujer, muy pequeña por cierto pero esto no le quitaba su hermosura, ni la importancia.

-Por favor, Ron podrías pararte de esa cama y ayudarme a buscar el regalo-

-Por Merlín que intenso. Ahí voy.-

Como siempre el cuarto de ellos, nunca estaba ordenado, alzaron desde jeans, zapatos, platos, etc.Hasta que lo encontraron, metido en una de las medias de Ron, Harry ofuscado se lo quitó iba a llegar tarde, con lo que a Keisha le gusta eso, esperaba que el regalo la convenza, aunque sabia muy bien que ella no era así.

Llego al centro comercial, tenia el tiempo justo. Y fue ahí cuando la vio sentada en una mesita adorable como siempre.

La aupo y la lleno de besos como cada vez que la veía.

-Bájame Jary, qui no soy un bebe te he dicho.-

- Pero eso no implica, que no te coma a besos.-

- Contrólate quieles?-

- Alguien se levanto de malas.-

- Nu, solo que plesiento que me vas a dal maras noticias.-

Que intuición tenía, no le iba a dar mas vueltas al asunto entonces, ya que el último día en que se vieron. La niña le relato todo lo referente a sus vidas y el había prometido ayudarla y conocer a su mama.

- No creas que no quiero conocer a tu mami Keith, pero tengo que irme, mi padrino me necesita con un pequeño asunto. Tengo que ayudarle antes que vaya al colegio.-

-Piro Jary me vas a dejal?-

Harry no aguantaba, estar sentado ahí un momento mas sin derrumbarse, quería a esa niña y solo la había visto tres veces, pero ella le estaba devolviendo alegría a su vida, el también a la suya, además quería conocer a su madre, para entender porque estaban tan solas, y para no hacerla escapar y no lo acusen de violador o algo parecido.

-No mi amor, no es eso, no te voy a dejar, en vacaciones vendré a verte, y a hablar con tu mamá, para que no se sientan tan solas, y también traería a mi amigo Ron y te presentaría con su familia que es muy numerosa y nunca más estarían solas.-

-Piro Jary, mientlas tanto, la mami y yo estaremos solas.-

-Ya me inventare algo Keith y seguiremos en contacto, además te he traído un regalo, no es costoso no me mires así, pero si es muy especial, para que me recuerdes cada vez que te sientas sola o triste.-

-A vel qui es?-

Entonces Harry le tendió una cajita, ella la cogio con manitas apresuradas, de seguro este era el primer regalo que se lo hacia alguien que no era su madre. La abrió y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes de la impresión, si es que esto era posible.

En ella había una pulserita de oro, esta era mágica, jamás se iba a caer o dejar que alguien se la robe, o quitársela, solo se desprendía cuando se dejaba de querer a la persona que se la regalaba. Y el esperaba que esto no sucediese.

La pulserita tenía dos dijes, uno de ellos era una mariposa, del color de los ojos de Keisha, y el otro era un ciervo del color de los ojos de Harry. Pero había algo mas, si la luz la golpeaba se podía ver una pequeña foto reflejada en los dijes, de la niña y Harry y mariposa cambiaba de color con el estado de ánimo de ella, y el ciervo con el de el.

Harry se la puso esperando respuesta, pero por primera vez Keisha no decía ni una sola palabra.

-Jary, es hermosa y muy tierna, tiene nuestra foto, como hiciste eso?-

-Tranquila que esa imagen solo la puedes ver tu, y es lo mas recomendable tu mami se asustaría. Pero si tu lo deseas, ella también lo podría ver, todo esta en tu corazón Keisha y el tuyo a pesar de tu corta edad es muy grande.-

-Gacias Jary, así te sentilé mas cerca.-

-Además hay algo, yo tengo la copia del dije del ciervo, si te pasa algo gracias el, yo lo sabré y vendría ayudarte. Ves que no te voy a dejar sola?

La niña solo lo miró y lo abrazó, así se quedaron un buen rato, con ese gesto las palabras sobraban. Ella dejo de abrazarlo fue hasta donde la cajera y regresó con algo en sus manos. Harry lo cogio, era el cabello de Keisha, uno de sus churritos, lo guardo en su billetera como un amuleto, además ella le dio una pequeña placa de oro, que son en forma de un dije alargado. En la parte posterior de la placa se encontraba grabado su nombre y atrás la fecha de nacimiento y hora.

Hace poco tiempo Harry había obtenido una cadena de oro de su padre, pero no tenia dije, ahora ya sabía que le iba a poner. El muchacho estaba emocionado, solo alcanzo a besar la frente de la pequeña.

-Keith, hora de irnos.-

-Ti, vete ya Jary yo camino sola, además quiero mi moxino.-

- Pues que sean dos.-

- Mamos entonces, asi es mijor.-

- Mejor Kaith.-

- Qui da igual.-

-Ok.-

Harry compró dos moxinos, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña y se fue, si se quedaba un segundo mas, no la iba a poder dejar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro se levantaba asustada. Una vez más.

-¿Mi amor dónde estás?- llamó

- Keisha?

Lo volvió hacer pensó. ¿Por qué no puede quedarse quieta? ¿Se parecerá a su padre?

¿Quién sabe? Y por qué demonios no lo recuerdo?

Demasiadas preguntas para alguien que recién se levanta de una siesta. Para que hacerlas, daba igual no tenia a quien.

Hace tres días me hizo lo mismo, aunque Keisha lo niegue, pensaba esto al mismo tiempo que se vestía para salir a buscarla.

¿En qué se hallará? ¿Dónde la buscó?

La angustia empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su alma. De ese sentimiento que solo las madres tienen cuando un pedazo de ellas falta.

Sabía que la niña no solía meterse en problemas, pero existe tanto peligro en la calle, incluso para ella. Es que esta niña no aprende se decía enfurruñada desquitándose con el jean porque no subía pronto, como si el tuviera la culpa de que Keisha se haya ido sin permiso.

Estas salidas las había empezado, el día que cumplió dos años, cierto día que Keisha había salido a pasear por el centro comercial cercano a su casa, un hombre había tratado de raptarla, ella llego a tiempo, justo en el momento en que el malvado aupaba a su pequeña.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y esto empeoró todas las cosas, el hombre la apuntó.

Muchas cosas pasaron en su cabeza en ese momento, no podía pasarle nada quien cuidaría de Keisha, en ningún orfanato le darían los cuidados y gustos al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Entonces fue cuando interrumpieron sus pensamientos, todo pasó en segundos, aunque como siempre parecieron años. La niña miró la pistola con la que apuntaban a su madre, la miraba con tanta furia y miedo a la vez, y de un momento a otro, esta se incendio. Como si la mirada de ella, lo hubiera hecho, era una tontería es verdad, pero la niña le dijo lo mismo, que al sentir que podría perder a su madre, la pistola se había incendiado, y que por lo que había sucedido ella era especial y no había quien le quite la razón con eso.

El ladrón tiro a la niña junto a la pistola como si ella no valiese. Keisha corrió junto a su madre, en el mismo momento que la policía llegaba.

Este trágico accidente aumentó la confianza de la niña en vez de infundirle miedos, ya que ahora se creía una especie de niña superpoderosa, y decía que nada le iba a pasar, que en todo caso ella no podía salir sin su hija con superpoderes.

Todo era culpa de ella por quedarse dormida, siendo Keisha tan inquieta era ella quien arrullaba a su madre para tomar las siestas en la tarde.

Keisha nunca dormía de tarde, era muy activa., así se acostase a la hora que fuese, siete de la mañana del día siguiente estaba en pie de nuevo.

Decía que no se podía pasar la vida durmiendo, que para ella esto era un pérdida de tiempo. Todo lo contrario de su madre, que siempre dormía por las tardes, no sabia bien el por que. Ya que relativamente no hacia mayor oficio en su casa. Pero muchas veces se sentía tan débil y esto solo se pasaba tomando la siesta. Y Keisha odiaba las siestas de su madre. Se aburría en esa casa tan grande.

Tranquilízate se decía, no le va a pasar nada. Es que no le puede pasar nada. Es lo único que tengo. Y no lo decía en sentido figurado.

Todo era tan extraño, pensó que algún día se iba a levantar de esa pesadilla, que era "La peor pesadilla de todas". Pero nada sucedía.

Claro que tenia su hija, pero el no acordarse de nada la tenia sin control. Sentía que por esto su hija maduraba a pasos agigantados.

Todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo:

Quién le dejo la casa? Quién le deposito tanto dinero en el banco?

Era tanto así, que hasta Keisha y sus hijos no iban a tener que trabajar, ya que contaban con este.

El no trabajar o mejor dicho estudiar que era lo que debía estar haciendo con la edad que tenía, le producían crisis, sentirse tan inútil. No quería dar un paso en falso, no quería descuidar a su hija. Si empezaba a estudiar a Keisha no le iba a faltar nada, pero si su presencia, una niñera no es lo mismo, temía crear traumas en su hija que de por si no tenia, ni tíos, ni abuelos, ni siquiera un padre que vele por ella, como para alejarse ella también. Cuando su bebe crezca ella también lo iba a ser profesionalmente, ahora no.

Su niña era su vida, su futuro, todo lo que tenía y no la iba a dejar por nada. Ni por su propia felicidad.

Cargar con la responsabilidad de una niña a su edad, como si ella no lo fuese aun. Estaba segura que era de ella. Había muchos rasgos de ella en Keisha, menos esos ojos preciosos que hasta la persona mas cruel endulzaba, y su cabello, pero el resto, hasta en su personalidad eran muy parecidas, claro que había gestos o cosas realmente importantes en los que no sabía a quien se las había sacado, bueno sabía que eran de su padre. Todas las cosas que desconocía de Keisha eran heredadas de su padre y a través de esto se hacia una breve idea de el.

Pero quién es? Por qué me dejo? Dónde esta? O habrá sido una perdida, tanto así que por eso la encontraron en un manicomio.

Ok, él la dejo, pero acaso en toda su vida no cosechó un buen amigo, o alguien que la quisiese. O por que ese alguien que le dejo su casa y sus millones, no la venía a visitar, hubiese cambiado toda su fortuna por ello. Por tener una idea de quien era.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se acordaba de haber cerrado el portón de su casa. Ni que ya llevaba medio camino al centro comercial.

Y fue allí cuando la vio.

Que hermosa su bebé!

Se imagino la cara de Keisha al escuchar la palabra bebé haciendo referencia a ella y se rió.

Keisha vestía una blusa blanca, con falda pequeña y vuelitos, rosada y un sweater de ese mismo color. Sus zapatos deportivos y unas coletas. Llevaba su carterita que hacia un juego con su ropa. Se veía adorable, traía su moxino, esto no era buena señal, su pequeña estaba triste. Pero ella no podía dar su brazo a torcer, esta vez no.

La espero hasta que cruzo el paso peatonal.

La niña venia con la cabeza gacha no había reparado en su madre hasta que una voz dulce pero severa la reprendió.

-Srta. A dónde con esa prisa. De seguro a buscar a su madre. Que consideración no?.-

-Uy la mami.-

Dicho esto escondió su pulserita, pero milagrosamente, esta no se veía. Un punto mas para Jary pensó.

- Si y la mami esta enojada-

-En sedio? Pos yo toy tiste-

-Pensándolo bien estoy decepcionada.-

Keisha abrió sus ojos al máximo. Se sintió peor. La mami estaba decepcionada por su culpa. Que día tan feo había tenido, el peor de toda su vida.

-Keisha tienes solo dos años tres meses, no puedes hacer estas cosas. Estoy de acuerdo con que eres madura para tu edad, que razonas, caminas perfectamente. Pero un día de estos te vas a desorientar.-

-Mami toros los días vinimos, como mi voy a peldel.-

-Cuando seas madre los vas a entender.-

-Pos como qui mi falta mucho no crees?-

-Eso espero hija.

Alzo a su hija y la beso, sintió que el alma le venia al cuerpo y esa angustia se evaporaba por sus poros, dándole paz.

-La mami ya nu enojona.-

-Estaba preocupada mi amor, es todo. A qué se debe el moxino?

-Qui solo la mami puele tomar moxino?

-Muy hábil Keisha, no cambies la conversación.

-Ya piro bájame nu soy un bebito.-

-Keisha.-

-Ok, ok. Es qui Jary ti fue.

-Que Jary no existe-

-Que ti.-

La niña puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

-Tiene los ojos verdes brillantes y bonitos, pero tristes. Se parece a la mami.-

-Ah si y en qué?-

-Cuando tan comigo si siente mijor.-

-Se dice mejor.-

-Pos si se entiende da igual no.-

-Te gusta llevarme la contraria no?

-Pos si mami, eso es lo diveltido del día.-

-Vaya que hobbie tienes.-

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A millones de Km.s de ahí, un pelirrojo daba vueltas en su cama. No aguantaba más esa situación. Se levantó, sólo llevaba puesto un calentador azul. Se puso lo primero que encontró. Una vividi negra y unas pantuflas. Necesitaba un vaso de leche.

Bajó las escaleras viejas que lo conducían desde su dormitorio hasta el comedor, aún adormecido, todo rechinaba le producía cierto fastidio.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien sentado en la mesa. Muy lejana a el, aún cuando no faltaban ni cinco metros para alcanzarla.

Una mujer.

La vio de espaldas, una mata de pelo castaño enmarañado. Ella dio un respingo cuando sintió que la estaban observando profundamente, se viró y sonrió había esperado mucho tiempo para esto.

Ron se quedo estático, sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezaba a marearse; le sonreía una muchacha sentada en su propia mesa, sus ojos brillaban.

Un momento esos ojos… esos ojos...

A esta altura no sabía como era que se mantenía en pie.

Dónde los había visto?

La escrutó silenciosamente, ella bajó su mirada triste al notar que él, no la reconocía.

Para Ron esta mirada no paso desapercibida, triste pero hermosa a la vez.

Como no recordarla si el la vio muchas veces, obviamente porque el, era la persona que mas las provocaba. Y esta vez sin haber hablado siquiera lo estaba consiguiendo, se maldijo por eso.

-Mione...? Hermione?- lo dijo con una voz que había salido de el, pero no la reconocía como suya.

Corrió hasta ella muy fuerte, gritando su nombre para que lo espere y sepa que la recordaba perfectamente. Que lamentaba que sus últimas palabras hubieran sido una pelea por el cejudo de Krum, que no lo volvería hacer, con tal que se quede a su lado y no lo abandone. No de nuevo.

Ella alzó su cara y con la ultima mirada llorosa y desesperada que tenía lo vio, para después desaparecer, justo cuando el le daba alcance.

Ron gritó su nombre mil veces, pero ella ya no estaba.

Lo había dejado de nuevo.

**hola a todos los que la leen, a los que dejan review, y a los que no.**

**este cap es muy intenso y profundo si leen con atencion van a entender muchas cosas. Lo escribi en la casa de mi abuelita, ****esa casa es espectacular para escribir, xq con eso de que ando muy ajetreada porque en 5 dias cumplo 20 añitos!**

**asi que espero su review de rgalo jiji.**

**En cuanto a Keisha y su madre, son muy claves, en esta historia Harry es el punto catalizador por eso sale mucho en estos dos caps. **

**y solo esperemos que KEisha empiece a vocalizar y hablar mejor, pero no le pidan mas, algun defecto tenia que tener , son solo 2 años.**

**sin mas que decirles solo que poco a poco se van ir descubriendo los misterios, y va a ver romance, pero no entre Keisha y Harry jeje.**

**un beso nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Ron tu que haces aqui!

**Disclaimer: Nada mio, todo de la Señora bonita.**

Ron se levanto, sudado, con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, asustado y gritando.

Harry corrió hacia la cama de su amigo preocupado viendo como Ron gritaba, como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Ron que te pasa? por Merlín vas a despertarlos a todos-

-Harry corre, anda a ver a Mione, esta en la mesa. Se escondió, seguro porque la trate mal por Krum. Pero contigo no se va a esconder. Ve Harry apura, que sino se volverá a ir y nos deja de nuevo.-

-Ron no!-

-Harry no me entiendes se va ir!-

-Ron no ella no esta.- A Harry se le estaba quebrando la voz.

-Ok, ok, voy yo pero conste que se va a esconder, sabes que es demasiado orgullosa.- dijo incorporándose.

-Ron despierta.-

-Ya voy Harry no te desesperes me pongo mis zapatos y ya esta.-

-Ya basta Ron. Herms no esta allí. Ella esta muerta.

Sintió que le echaban un valde de agua fría, que todos sus músculos se tensaban. Tenía taquicardia. Lo recordó todo, la vaga esperanza que contuvo por cinco minutos se había convertido, en imágenes lejanas y dolorosas, donde ella caía y se iba.

Se sentó y lloró amargamente, con Harry a su lado.

-Ron no te pongas así por favor, estamos cerca de la fecha de su muerte, por eso la soñaste. No llores, estamos juntos en esto y vamos a salir por ella.-

-Sin ella dirás Harry, sin ella. La necesito amigo, mas de lo que te imaginas, mas de lo que yo pensé que la iba a necesitar.-

Ron reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba para decirle lo que sentía, lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Ya no lo podía tener mas como su secreto. No tenía con quien esconderlo, era hora de decirle a su mejor amigo. Nadie mejor que él lo podía entender.

-Harry, lo que yo sentía por Hermione se transformó, en algo que jamás pensé sentir y menos por ella. Lo que pasó en el baile, nuestra pelea, el verla de la mano de alguien más. Fueron muchas cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta, tarde es verdad pero lo comprendí. Yo estaba confiado, pensé que siempre iba a estar ahí para mí. Fue un estúpido. Yo la amaba Harry y no se lo dije, se fue sin dejarme siquiera explicarle lo que sentía. –

-Ron no lo sabías, no estabas seguro, no éramos lo suficientemente maduros como para comprender ese sentimiento tan complejo incluso con todas las pistas que tuviste, no conseguías entender lo que sentiste.-

-Es que no debió morir sino casarse conmigo.-

-OH Ron no me hagas sentir peor, ya no podemos hacer más. No me hagas sentir mas culpable, mis mejores amigos hubieran estado juntos, sino hubiera sido por mis estúpidos problemas de salvar el mundo.-

-No Harry no. Si tú tienes la culpa entonces yo también. Nadie la tuvo. Fue el destino que no las quito.-

-Trata de dormir por favor, vamos amigo hazlo por todos nosotros. Te lo suplico no puedo verte así. La culpa me agobia.-

-Lo se amigo, solo hay veces que ya no puedo.-

-A mi también me pasa, pero aquí estoy por el mejor amigo que me queda.-

-Y yo lo estaré por ti Harry. Te lo aseguro.-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Faltaba un día para la Noche Buena, después de esto Ron y Harry tenían que partir para ayudar a Sirius. Para Ron era importante que su mejor amigo tuviera a su padrino como única familia. No podía permitir que Harry se quede sin el. Además Sirius se había convertido en alguien importante también para él.

Harry se encontraba haciendo su maleta. Estaba muy triste esperaba que Keisha no viera el ciervo y se diese cuenta. Quería ayudar a Keisha y a su madre, tenía curiosidad por conocerla. Pero por alguna razón no se había podido. Aún no era tiempo.

Ron entró al dormitorio y vio a Harry sentado con la maleta a medio hacer, viendo un punto fijo.

-Harry.-

-Disculpa Ron no te vi entrar.-

-Mañana a la misma hora.-

Harry se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero sabía muy bien a que se refería. Ron aun seguía muy sonrojado por la confesión.

-Sí, no quiero ir el 25, se llena de tanta gente que me siento un extraño en la tumba de mi mejor amiga.-

-Poco de hipócritas, que ni siquiera la conocían, van no mas por vernos llorar.-

-OH vamos Ron, por eso tampoco quiero ir, para que no armes tanto escándalo, ni yo que soy el de andar explotando por los corredores de Hogwarts.-

-Pero amigo, por Dios. Que hace Krum dando autógrafos, alrededor de la tumba de nuestra amiga, no es su oficina de fans.-

-Son sus fans, no puede hacerlas aún lado, el se debe a ellas, no les puede hacer mala cara.-

-Maldito, que les firme hasta el …

-Ron! Basta. Iremos a despedirnos de Mione mañana y se terminó el problema. Eres incontrolable.- dicho esto, salio dando un portazo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry estaba sentado alrededor del lago. Estaba dolido con el mundo y furioso con Ron. Seguía siendo el mismo celoso de siempre.

Sintió sus ojos hirviendo, como si le fuesen a explotar. Pero no podía solo los sentía cada vez mas calientes. De pronto, empezó a recordar. Imágenes vinieron a su cabeza.

-Ya solo nos faltan tres años, pueden creer?- dijo Hermione

-Se nos han pasado volando.- Acotó Ron.

-Se les han ido peleando a uds dos jajaja.-

-Harry.- dijeron sus amigos reprochándoselo.

-Muy gracioso Harry. Nos vamos a separar verdad? Ya no los voy a ver. Que voy hacer sin uds.-

-Mione no digas eso, al menos yo no los podría olvidar. Uds. siempre serán especiales, entre la gente especial. No los puedo dejar son mi mal necesario.-

-Harry.- le reprocharon sus amigos

-Hay que ver como termina la guerra.- dijo Ron.

-Ron.-

-Esta bien, entonces después de graduarnos y que Herms sea Premio Anual.-

-Ron.- dijo esta vez Hermione, pero riendo.

-Saldremos y nos tomaremos tres botellas de whiskey de fuego cada uno.- dijo Ron muy serio y viendo como Hermione trataba de replicar.

-No Herms, no! Nos lo merecemos, después de estudiar y tratar de ayudar a Harry a salvar el mundo, suficiente era con estudiar, así que saldremos nos embriagaremos toda la madrugada, hasta que tengamos alucinaciones y veamos lucecitas. De ahí iremos a comer.-

Harry y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas no había plan, ni siquiera después de emborracharse en que Ron no quisiera comer.

-Sí, sí Ron. Después de comer nos juraremos amistad eterna.

-No Mione eso es cuando estemos borrachos.-

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no sintió con la anticipación que se merecía, una pequeña mano calida apretando la suya, le proporcionaba tal satisfacción, que no sabia como de pronto una pequeña cosa, le podría hacer tanto bien. Había alguien a su lado.

Tenía los ojos nublados, veía doble de pronto sus ojos quemaban. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, bañaban su cara y su pecho, sino hacia algo y va a bañar la persona que estaba su lado. Tomaba bocanadas de aire pero no podía tranquilizarse. Trataba de ver la silueta a su lado, pero sus ojos no se lo permitían aun, esa persona le apretaba la mano de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que no estaba solo, y eso precisamente era lo que el necesitaba apoyarse en alguien, que no lo deje caer.

Se empezó a tranquilizar, para poder dar las gracias, a su lado estaba Ginny tan tranquila y mirando un punto fijo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry la miró, este se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? Yo aún no puedo.-

- Harry.- dijo ella con suavidad.- obviamente no es lo mismo para Uds. que para mí. Ella era mi amiga, como la hermana que nunca tuve. Pero yo no compartí con ella como me hubiera gustado. Yo no me levantaba todos los días y la esperaba, ni hacía los deberes con ella. Ni estaba en clases con ella. Ella era una constante en su vida, pero las cosas pasan por algo y tienes que sacar ese dolor, te esta haciendo mal.-

No supo como de pronto se atrevió a sincerarse con ella.

-No puedo Ginny, por mi culpa esta muerta. Hubiera sido mejor no haberla…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Ginny había soltado su mano y le estaba gritando, irasciblemente- Yo aquí lamentándome por no haber compartido mas con ella. Eres un estúpido, preferirías no haberla conocido y olvidar todo lo que viviste.-

-Tú no lo entiendes! Me dejó solo, era como mi hermana y me dejó. Me falta una gran parte de mí. Sino la hubiera conocido, ella seguiría con vida. La mataron por ser mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo crees que me sienta eso?- Harry gritaba descontrolado, arrodillado, por fin estaba liberando su dolor.

-No te hagas la víctima, no eres el único que esta solo. Acaso no ves como esta Ron. Esta igual o peor que tú. Su vida es mas desorientada sin Hermione, vive porque tiene que hacerlo, no come, no hace nada por el. No se que espera de la vida. Y mejor cállate porque yo no lo concibo así. Mi vida sin ella no hubiera sido la misma. Ron y tú podrían estar muertos, sin la ayuda que ella les brindó y tú aquí quejándote como un cobarde. ¿Así le pagas a tu hermana?

Las palabras de Ginny, su dureza y dolor le hicieron ver. Que hasta ese momento, solo se estaba preocupando por la falta que le hacía a el, sin ver como estarían lo demás. Como Gin que parecía tan dura, la extrañaba a su manera. O como Ron que lloraba solo, caminaba sin vida.

-Gin solo quiero que pase nada mas.-

-Deja de sentirte culpable, la guerra no es porque tú hayas nacido. Voldemort ya estaba aquí, antes que tus padres estuvieran juntos inclusive.-

-Solo prométeme, que esta sensación de vacío se va ir.-

-Harry.- ella se agachó hacía el, ya que todo el tiempo había estado gritándole y reprochándole parada su lado.- Yo no puedo. Yo voy a estar aquí para ti, cuando me necesites, así sea para hacerte compañía, pero no soy Hermione, ni voy a tratar de ocupar el lugar que ella tenía en sus vidas. Pero puedes contar conmigo. No te voy a dejar.-

-Lo prometes.- le dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.

-Lo juró.- y ella besó sus ojos.

Harry sintió como si le retorcieran el estomago. Una sensación de júbilo y euforia le querían hacer estallar el cuerpo. Pero algo no los dejaba salir. Había que esperar un tiempo para que las heridas se curen.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron estaba en su dormitorio, terminando su maleta. Unos pergaminos se habían caído con algo que pesaba un poco más. Era una foto.

Estaba sus dos amigos con el. La foto había sido tomada, después de la segunda prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Harry y el se había reconciliado.

Harry vestía su capa, con Hermione en el medio y Ron a su lado. En la foto se mostraba como Harry y el bromeaban y ella los reprendía con la mirada severa que siempre les ponía cuando hacían algo mal. Entonces Harry y el hacían una seña y besaban de sorpresa cada una de sus mejillas, logrando que al fin sonriese y los abrace. Parecía ayer.

Como la extrañaba pensó. Extrañaba ser el trío.

- Me haces falta- lo dijo en voz alta, como si ella estuviese para escucharlo.

- No se que hacer, ni como portarme. Si hago bien o mal, todo me da igual. Nos hubieses llevado contigo. Eras nuestra fuerza.- Lo dijo casi sin aire.

No podía llorar, mañana sería el día de ir a visitarla y no quería que lo escuchase triste.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keisha estaba muy triste debido, a que ya se acercaba la Navidad y que Harry se había ido. Estaría sola con la mami en Navidad. Tendría que escaparse para comprarle algo a la mami, aunque se sentía muy débil, su cabeza pesaba y le dolía el cuerpo; debía ser por la tristeza pensaba. Se animó tal vez comprando se sentiría mejor.

En cambio su mami estaba muy feliz por la Navidad o trataba de estarlo por su hija, pronto iban a salir a comprar los víveres para la cena y el postre favorito de su nena.

En cuanto salieron al centro comercial a Keisha le cambiaba la cara, esa era la parte que no le gustaba de salir con su mami, todos los hombres la miraban y la piropeaban. No parecía su madre sino su hermana.

Después de todos estos contratiempos y una muy molesta Keisha llegaron a casa.

Keisha no quería, que su madre haga la cena de hoy solo quería un chocolate caliente con galletas. No quería que se canse para la cena de Navidad.

-Mi amor te sientes bien?-

-La mami, puele hacelme un chocolate pala polerme il a dolmil?

-A dormir? A esta hora? Que tienes mi vida? Nunca duermes tan temprano.

-Toy cansada mami. Mañana es un gran día.

-Ok mi amor pero si te sientes mal no dudes en buscarme.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano. Esta vez le iban a dejar tulipanes a Hermione, cada visita le llevaban una flor nueva.

Sin más demoras se aparecieron en el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Harry había querido que descanse a lado de sus padres, como la hermana que siempre fue.

-Hola Herms, ya vinimos otra vez a molestarte.- dijo Harry

-No le hagas caso Mione anda hecho el rebelde.-

-Ron no le digas eso, se va a molestar.-

-Ok, ok se esta portando bien, incluso ha crecido.-

-Ron!

-Esta bien como quieras. Mione mañana nos vamos a buscar a Colagusano, para que Sirius recupere su vida normal.-

-Si amiga danos suerte donde sea que estés, estoy seguro que la vamos a necesitar.-

-Si rata traidora y escurrida.-

De repente Harry notó que el bolsillo de su pantalón, su ciervo miniatura se calentaba. Se asustó. Keith estaba mal o en peligro. Sabía que la niña era muy fuerte y no solo era tristeza. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Parecía que se iba a desmayar., el piso temblaba a su lado y solo alcanzo a decir.

-Mione tengo que irme, trataré de regresar pronto, cuídala mientras llego por favor.-

-Harry que pasa?- pregunto asustado Ron.

-Es Keisha, esta mal.-

-Amigo y Sirius?-

-Keith no puede esperar Ron, encuéntrame en el centro comercial que vamos siempre en el Londres muggle.-

-Ok, amigo tranquilo es una niña fuerte por lo que me has dicho va a estar bien.-

-Eso espero. Chao Mione. Te quiero.-

Ron se quedo en la tumba de Hermione. Hablaba como si ella estuviese sentada ahí. De pronto le había contado a Hermione que Keisha era una niña a la que Harry había conocido y le tenía mucho cariño, que como había hecho sonreír a su amigo o como el estar lejos de ella lo había deprimido. Que el quería conocerla para ver si le provocaba el mismo efecto tranquilizador. Le explico como estaban las cosas en su casa, como vivían Harry y Ginny en su ausencia. Que Luna se había emparejado con Neville. Que Malfoy había desaparecido y sus padres estaban muertos. Tantas cosas que ella no sabía y si las sabía simplemente a el le hacía falta contárselas.

-No querrás saber como estoy yo, ya era muy aburrido cuando me conociste, ahora sin ti soy peor, no se si los profesores me ponen buenas notas porque ven que ya no hago bulla en clase. La profesora Mc Gonagall cada vez que nos mira a Harry y a mí, retiene las lágrimas, de seguro extraña tu cerebro Mione quedamos muchos brutos por ahí y a ella no le da tanto gusto enseñarnos como a ti.

-Hermione ahora que estamos solos, quería pedirte perdón por todas las veces que te hice enojar, por todo el dolor que te cause, por haberte dicho tantas estupideces que te hicieron llorar. Por tener de pasatiempo pelearme contigo. Pero todo esto tiene una razón Herms, yo te amaba a mi manera pero lo hacía. Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho, perdimos tanto tiempo. Habrás sentido lo mismo que yo? No creo, pero te lo quería decir, hoy se lo conté a Harry, no le sorprendió tanto jaja. Estoy sonrojado, perdóname por empezar a llorar, me prometí no hacerlo para que si me estuvieras viendo no te pongas triste por mi culpa. Pero que horrible es estarme declarando frente a tu tumba, como quisiera verte a la cara y decírtelo. Si yo? El cobarde de Ronald Weasley. Lo que diera por decírtelo, por abrazarte, por estar cerca de ti. Perdónanos a Harry y a mí por llorarte tanto, por dejar de vivir, pero creo que dependíamos mucho de ti. Perdónanos en serio, pero no podemos dejar de hacerlo. Sueño contigo, que te me vas de las manos, te extraño tanto. Lo estoy pasando verdaderamente mal, perdóname por no vivir pero no puedo sin ti. Ya no quiero seguir, dame fuerzas para no irme contigo y dejar a Harry, el también la pasa mal, aunque se haga el duro frente a ti, Uds. tenían una conexión de hermanos, sabían que pensaban con solo verse, dale fuerzas a el también. No nos dejes solos.

-Cuida a Keisha, ya me voy porque estoy preocupado por Harry, cuando salga de vacaciones te vengo a ver y contarte todo lo que vi en clases. Te quiero. Hasta pronto.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keisha estaba enferma. Tenía calentura, su madre corría por toda la casa poniéndole compresas de agua fría para bajarle la fiebre.

-Keisha que tienes, no me asustes.

La niña no hablaba. De pronto sonó el timbre, y ahora quien? pensó, mi hija tiene fiebre déjenme en paz. Pero el timbre no se cansaba., sonaba y sonaba.

Un hombre con el cabello mas alborotado que hubiera visto en su vida, estaba del otro lado de la puerta, tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes y hermosos. Era un joven apuesto.

-Dónde esta Keith?!

-Quién eres tú?

El hombre no respondía. La escrutaba silenciosamente.

-Hey! De dónde conoces a mi hija?

-Responde!

Harry estaba sin palabras. Era muy joven para ser madre. Debía de tener la misma edad de el. Era preciosa, delgada, le recordaba tanto a alguien, se sintió repentinamente triste. Tenia unos ojos preciosos aun con la angustia que expresaban. La forma del cabello muy parecido al de Keisha menos en el color.

-Quién es ud le estoy diciendo?

-Disculpe soy Harry. Es una historia larga pero por favor déjame verla.

-No te conozco vete!

-Solo déjame pasar se que esta mal.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Te lo ruego

-Qué? No! Vete!

Keisha se había levantado del mueble. Había escuchado desde lejos la voz de Harry y la de la mami muy enojada y a la vez con miedo. Fue hasta la puerta y dijo:

-Jary ella es la mami

-Mami te dije que si existía.

Sin ni una palabra más se desmayo. Harry la cogió en peso hasta el mueble, no le importaba lo que dijera su madre solo la policía lo iba a mover de ahí. Le grito a la madre de Keisha que le trajera algodón. No podía hacer magia en frente de ella.

Poco a poco la niña fue reaccionando y la fiebre iba bajando. Pero para asegurarse Harry y la madre de Keisha decidieron comprarle medicinas.

-Por qué no la llevamos al Dr.?

-Este verás, como ves soy muy joven para ser madre de Keisha, mi pasado es una incertidumbre, al principio para no separarme de la niña, me pusieron con una especie de niñera, pero esta al ver que yo no la necesitaba y era muy responsable se fue, claro delante de las autoridades ella finge estar aquí porque sino puedo perder la custodia de Keisha y ellos no entenderían que una madre soltera sean tan responsable.

-Entonces si hacemos el problema más grande, podrían venir representantes legales.

-Exacto, me leíste el pensamiento.

-A todo esto yo ya me presenté. Tú nombre?

-Keira mucho gusto- y le estrechó la mano, se arrepintió de hacerlo, primero sintió una pequeña descarga, después unas ganas loca de abrazarlo y de repente le inspiraba mucha confianza. Por la cara de Harry el había sentido lo mismo, pero en cambio el sonrió.

-Harry me podrías hacer un favor, cuídame a Keisha mientras yo le compro algún analgésico o algo así.

-No te preocupes yo me quedo con Keith.

-Cómo?

-Jaja así le digo y si le gusta.

-Oh de verdad que le caes bien entonces.

-Gracias, pero corre tengo miedo que se nos empeore.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keira corría por todo el centro comercial, buscando una farmacia. Cuando lo vio caminando, un chico muy simpático, caminaba cabizbajo, ella sintió una especie de deja vu. No podía dejar de mirarlo, el pareció darse cuenta y busco su mirada, Keira bajo la cabeza sonrojada y recriminándose por hacer esas cosas, justo en estos momentos en el que su hija estaba enferma acompañada en su casa por quien ella pensaba era su amigo imaginario pero que resulto ser de carne y hueso.

Caminó más rápido hacia la farmacia, ya que el chico ahora la buscaba y trato de perseguirla pero ella se desvió para que no la encuentre.

Compró y no se dio cuenta si le habían dado bien el cambio solo se fue corriendo despavorida, hasta que se chocó con un pecho muy fuerte y sintió que caía para atrás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la caída, y cuando se dio cuenta unos brazos muy fuertes la sostenían.

Maldijo la hora en que tomo ese camino, esos brazos fuertes, eran los del chico que ella se había estado devorando con la mirada. Este la sostenía y estaba inclinado encima de ella, con un pie adelante, podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella, y ella lo iba a dejar, de pronto le habían dado unas ganas locas de comérselo a besos, de saltarle encima y raptarlo y no dejarlo salir mas de su casa pero se contuvo. No sabía que le pasaba, ni porque sentía eso, hubo chicos más guapos que perdían la cabeza por ella, y no les había dirigido ni el saludo, pero no sabía porque este la tenía tan mal. El chico no intentaba reincorporarse de pronto ya le podía contar las pecas, y verle el color de los ojos, azules profundos, ahora sentía muy cerca de ella su aliento, la estaba embriagando, sus piernas no respondían. No quería que el se aleje.

Inesperadamente el se incorporo y la ayudo para que ella también lo haga. Keira se abrazo a si misma, sintió frío y soledad al separarse de esos brazos.

-Esta bien? Le pregunto el chico.

-Si, si muchas gracias y perdona no te vi.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, perdóname tu a mi por haberte tenido tanto tiempo en esa posición.

-No para nada fue mi culpa.

-Seguro te encuentras bien? Tienes frío.

-No, no es nada. Mi casa esta cerca no te preocupes, gracias otra vez.

-OK un gusto.

Keira sentía mucho frío y dolor como si hubiera perdido algo, se sentía sola y débil, de pronto sus piernas no servían eran como de gelatina. No supo que hacer solo grito un oye y cayo al piso. El chico volteó y alcanzo a ver a Keira caer, corrió a su lado para sostenerla, preocupado.

-Qué te pasa?

-No nada

-Pero si casi te desmayas dime que tienes.

-No se.

-Esos remedios son tuyos?

-No son para mi hija.

Keira pensó que con eso el chico se iba a desilusionar de ella, pero ni se inmuto incluso pareció preocuparse por otra cosa. Y el frió que sintió poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-Ah… entonces eres casada?

-No soy madre soltera.

-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa.

-Oh no te quiero dar mas molestias además estoy bien.

-Eso me dijiste hace un rato y casi te desmayas. Vamos no tengo nada que hacer estoy esperando aun amigo pero aun no llega.

-No te preocupes es cerca puedo ir sola.

-Con mucha mas razón o es que te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo.

-No para nada vamos sino te molesta.

-Como crees es un placer.

Fueron conversando de muchas cosas, se dieron cuenta de que eras muy diferentes, ella no sabía que le había pasado con el de pronto se sentía muy segura como si nada le pudiese suceder, caminaba lento para que no se termine pronto el trayecto. Se estaba riendo como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lamentablemente llegaron a su casa.

-Quieres tomar un café?

-Me encantaría- lo dijo sin dudar.

-Ya llegue- gritó Keira- traje visitas.

Harry y Keisha se vieron, quien podría visitarlos no conocían a nadie aparte de Harry. El susodicho le dijo que se espere y fue a ver quien era la visita.

-Ron tu que haces aquí? Dijo Harry sin poder creerlo aun.

La visita de Keira no era nada menos que Ron Weasley.

**Fin del cap.**

**lamento la demora en serio. me ha quedado muy triste verdad? no es mi culpa fue mi estado de animo no tuve una buena semana que digamos pero igual les subí cap. disculpen cualquier cosa no se como escribo son las 3 de la mañana ya en mi pais.**

**un beso nos leemos pronto**

**gracias a todas las personas que me desearon feliz cumple! un beso**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**jaja**


	4. Navidad con los W: Besos o desmayos

**_Disclaimer: Nada mio! bla bla bla! Todo de la Sra. rubia con ojos azules.. bla bla.. bla.._**

-Este… te lo juro… en fin… no se…- Ron no coordinaba sus palabras, parecía tener lagunas mentales o que todo le había sucedido muy rápido.

-Pero Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry, visiblemente anonadado- Cómo me encontraste?-

-No Harry yo no te estaba buscando, yo te espere donde me dijiste, de un momento a otro vi a Keira, casi se desmaya y…- no quiso contarle a su amigo que por un impulso casi la besa.

-Qué? Sigue- decía impacientandose

-Y la acompañe a casa Harry nada mas.- lo dijo todo como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza.

-Keira te sientes bien?- Harry se había levantado preocupado.

-Si Harry no fue nada, Ron me ayudó y como ves ya estoy bien.-

-Estas helada- Harry tomo sus manos, Ron no desapercibió el gesto y carraspeó un poco.

-No Harry en serio tranquilo, gracias por preocuparte.-

-Vamos a darles los remedios a Keith aunque la vi mejor, pero es preferible no arriesgarse, sobretodo por la Navidad.

-Si a eso iba.-

Mientras los dos conversaban; Ron que seguía muy turbado por todo lo acontecido. Se acercó al mueble donde estaba Keisha descansando y se sentó. Necesitaba despejar sus ideas. Quería sentirse libre de emociones. Tenía vértigo, ahora sentía compasión por las puertas de vaivén, exactamente así se sentía el, y no sabía bien el porque, nunca antes le había pasado eso, bueno si pero aquellos eran tiempos muy lejanos. Parecía que lo habían tirado de un avión sin paracaídas; pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calidez asombrosa que emanaba Keira. Esa mujer fue su perdición en esos momentos, una criatura extremadamente peligrosa, que Ron no sabía porque la dejaban suelta, lo había hecho perder los estribos con una mirada, la había perseguido como un loco, como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Tenía que encontrarla a como de lugar, cuando se impactó contra su cuerpo sintió como si fuese un meteorito, chocando contra la Tierra no supo como no se incendiaron con el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, solo atinó a atraerla hacía el como si fuese un poderoso imán para no dejarla caer, sentía como una especie de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo erizándole los vellos de la nuca mientras el estuviera cerca de ella nada podría pasarle. La tenía tan cerca que se estaba olvidando de respirar, de pronto comprendía que cuando encuentras alguien así, no existe el tiempo, ni la gente que pasa, y que te mira y se asombra, no existe nada ni nadie, solo tu y esa persona, la cual es tu única salida de emergencia. Le faltaba el aire y muchas cosas mas que no sabía que eran. Necesitaba aire y esos labios lo tenían. Esos labios le debían algo.

De pronto una pequeña hacía aspavientos frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Hey tú! Si tú, el qui esta en mi casa y no mi plesta atención, al qui e estado llamando pol mas de 5 minutos. Nadie me escucha en esta casa. Quien eles tu?- terminó diciendo todo esto gritando exasperada.

-Perdona no te ví.- El muchacho no podía dejar de verla, era hermosa. Le recordaba a Ginny de pequeña, porque era muy vivaz, pero con ese tono de severidad en su voz también se parecía a Hermione y se acordó que Harry se lo había comentado.

-Y otlo qui mi quida milando- Dónde ista la mami?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor

-Mi amor el es Ron, es el amigo de Harry.- lo dijo pausadamente, tratando de calmar a su hija. Harry asintió.

-Tienes los ojos bonitos.- dijo Keisha alegremente, mientras su expresión cambiaba- Piro se palecen a los de la mami y los de Jary.-

-Ah si… Por qué Keith?- preguntó Harry

-Polque se notan tlistes.-

-Y cómo sabes que Ron también esta triste Keith?- interrogó a la niña una vez mas.

-Solo lo sentí- respondió sin pensarlo siquiera.

-A ver bebé ven acá.- Ron se había enternecido, extendió sus brazos para aupar a la niña. No sabía muy bien de donde le salía esa ternura con ella. Esa niña era especial. Keira y Harry saltaron, el chico había cometido dos errores en una sola frase. Keira sabía que su hija podía ser muy desagradable si quería.

Para sorpresa de todos, la niña se había dejado cargar y ni se inmutó siquiera cuando le dijeron bebé.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron al verlos sorprendidos mirándose y sobresaltados

-Ti qui pasa?-

-Nada mi vida, nada. Estas cómoda?- preguntaba con malicia la madre de la niña. Keisha se había sonrojado.

-Voy a enseñale la casa a Lon-

-Muy buena idea bebé gracias.- decía un sorprendido Ron

-Ti soy muy inteligente jiji.-

-Y bella, si fueras unos años mayor… jaja.- atinaba a decirle pícaramente.

Keisha solo rió a carcajadas y hundió su cabecita en el cuello de Ron.

-Hey… que me pongo celoso- dijo Harry.

Ron solo le sacó la lengua y se fue con la niña aún en sus brazos.

-Te complale un moxino Jary jiji.-

-Me cambió? Así de rápido? Hasta ayer dijo que me iba a extrañar… mujeres a la misma edad todas son iguales, y yo con la misma suerte.-

-Harry tranquilo, es obvio que se ponga así, aparte de ti y de mí no ha tenido contacto con nadie. Ron distrae su atención.-

-No solo distrae a Keisha jaja.-

-OH cállate, te daré con el cucharón.-

-Aja! Entonces la agresividad de Keisha procede de ti, mala influencia!- Harry gritaba como un loco, la chica lo ponía de buen humor.-

-Oh por Dios basta! Deja de hacer el bobo, y pongámonos a hacer un almuerzo decente porque Keisha ahí donde la ves, es un caníbal.-

-Ron es igual, a ver sino se devoran, o Ron se decide devorar a otra jaja.-

-Compórtate! Porque si Ron tiene mas hambre, le daré tu ración.-

-No te enojes- y le empezó a hacer cariños torpemente en la espalda.- Mejor enséñame a cocinar.

-Si es lo mejor Harry, porque no me siento bien. Me siento un poco débil.-

Y no mentía, se sentía más débil que de costumbre, así por dentro estuviera tan feliz por haber conocido a los chicos. En Harry veía al amigo que nunca tuvo, aunque controlaba su emoción, tenía miedo de mostrarse desesperada ante el, o talvez era el miedo que sentía de que Harry así como había aparecido la deje.Ron era un caso aparte, no sabía que tenía el, pero prefería tenerlo lejos, hasta controlar sus instintos pasionales.

-Bueno, deja de pelear con tu racionalidad, déjalo salir, que fluya, contenerlo es peor, puedes explotar.- le dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Pero de qué hablas?- contesto la aludida.

-Cosas mías nada más. Qué vamos a cocinar?-

-Milanesa de carne, con puré y salsa napolitana, y de postre brownies. Es la comida preferida de Keisha, así que apréndela para que puedas consentirla mas de lo que ya has hecho.- dijo esto con un leve tono de reproche y le pegó en el brazo.

-Ay! Duele! Que para sentirte débil, pegas muy fuerte.

-Calla y ven aprender.-

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Qui quieles vel?-

-No se bebé esta casa es muy grande.-

-Ti jiji!-

-Mi casa es pequeña no tenemos tantas comodidades- lo admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Piro según mi Jary, tu casa es la mejor del mundo, y viven las mejores personas.-

-Eso es verdad, tengo una hermana loca, gemelos bromistas, un hermano guay, otro que le gusta cuidar bestias, y el otro es un pesado.-

-Pelcy.-

-Sí el.- Ron sonrió- y mi mamá cocina delicioso, es muy tierna, pero si se enoja puede ser peligrosa- lo dijo sin poder dejar de estremecerse.

-Y papá bueno, papá es papá.-

-Piro yo no si qui is papá.-

-Oh bien, algún día lo conocerás, te lo prestó encantado, tiene un corazón gigante, así como quiere a Harry te aseguró que te querrá a ti también, inclusive mas me atrevo a decir, porque eres mujer. Oye que hermoso jardín tienes.- terminó diciendo admirándolo todo.

-Ti, venga a jugar futbol.-

-Qué es eso?

-Piro en qui mundo vives?- decía la pequeña soltándose

-Esta bien, enséñame.

-Ti polque la mami nunca juega conmigo, no li gusta. Puedes cleel?

-Sí, yo tenía una amiga así- recordó con pesar, como Hermione, sin gustarle el quidditch, no se perdía ni un solo partido de Harry y era la que mas gritaba por él.

-Nada de tlistezas Lon, a jugal así es mijor.-

-Se dice mejor bebé.-

-Mijor.-

-Mejor.-

-Mijor.-

-Mejor.-

-Ok, Lon, mejor!.-

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Harry ponle mas leche, esta muy espeso.-

-Ya, ya pero que mandona.-

Te escuché.-Deja ahí.- viendo como Harry no batía adecuadamente, se lo quitó de las manos, ya que ella odiaba el puré en lata.- Mejor llévales refrescos a los chicos.-

-Si intensa, ahí voy.-

Harry se sorprendió de ver la escena. Keisha le metía un gol a Ron y este en vez de enfadarse. La llenaba de besos y la cargaba gritando y celebrando.

-Tórtolos tengan, aquí les manda la intensa.- la niña corrió a abrazar a Harry.

-Jary ven a jugal con nosotros.

-Pensé que ya me habías olvidado.

-Eso jamás.- y le dio un besote.

-Ya llego el celoso.- dijo Ron mientras se tomaba todo su refresco de un solo golpe.

-Cállate tragón, ahora no te traigo mas.-

-No importa, iré yo. Ya vengo bebé cuidado con el psicópata este.-

-Jijiji ti Lon me quiele raptal.

-Entonces practica los puñetes y patadas que te enseñé.-

-Venga Jary a peleal.-

-Oh no.-

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron entraba sigilosamente a la cocina, observando como Keira cocinaba.

La contemplaba embelesado, hasta que ella dio un respingo, al sentir que la observaban fijamente.

-Ron, necesitas algo.- dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa, atropellando sus palabras.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte, me podrías regalar mas refresco.

-No te preocupes, ten.

Keira no dudó ni por un instante, que de seguro, su color de piel había cambiado a un color mas pálido, sentía sus dedos rozarse con los de Ron. Otra vez la misma debilidad, le flaqueaban las piernas. El chico rápidamente la cogió por la cintura con miedo a que se desmaye otra vez.

-Cómo que te pasa seguido, no?.- dijo Ron muy despacio

-No se que me pasa hoy, perdón.- decía Keira, respirando visiblemente agitada.

-No será por que estoy yo aquí? O sí? No me gustaría.- lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, las palabras salían de su boca, como si el que hablase, no fuese el. No podía aguantarlo mas, otra vez la pérdida de aire, y solo ella, lo tenía para regalárselo. Se acercó muy lentamente, como si fuera una muñeca del cristal mas fino que existiese, que solo con rozarla se rompería, lo hacía con tanta delicadeza, que apenas y sentía el rozar de esos labios. Estaba tan cerca de obtener el aire que necesitaba, faltaba un poquito más. Y ella amenazó con desmayarse.

-Por Merlín, eres única!- esta vez no se había asustado.

-Te sientes bien.- Empezaba a reanimarla. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, haciéndose esperar.

-Perdona Ron, estaba bien hasta que…

-Llegue yo-

-No digas eso, no es así- sintió la amargura en la voz del chico.

-Me voy con la niña, ya te traigo a Harry.- le dijo soltándola

-No te vayas.- hizo un amago de cogerle la mano, pero no se atrevió.

-No quiero que te pase de nuevo.-

El chico salió de la cocina, con el paso mas desgarbado que tenía. Se sentía impotente. Qué había hecho mal? Solo a el, le podían pasar esas cosas. Como besar a alguien sin que se desmaye en el intento?

Mientras ella abrazaba su cuerpo, un frío le invadía el alma, cuando Ron la soltó y se alejó de ella hablándole con amargura. Como si algo que un día había sido suyo se lo hubieran arrebatado.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

-Hey hermano! Qué te pasó?-le dijo Harry a Ron, tratándose de liberar de la llave de Keisha.

-Lon qué tienes?-

-Lon!- volvió a gritar Keisha cogiéndolo de las manos y saltando.

-Basta Keith! No seas hiperactiva.- dijo riendo Harry al ver la escena.

-Jary déjame, mira a Lon ta en otlo planeta.-

-Tú mamá lo dejó así jaja.-

-Oh no! La mami enojona y le pegó.-

-Sí un beso.-

-Molilás Jary! No te metas con la mami.-

-Pero yo no le hice nada.

-Bueno piro vamos a ver a Lon.

-Mujeres en todas las edades son volubles.

Te escuché! Después de vel a Lon, lo pagalás caro.- alzó los brazos para que Harry la cogiese y estar a la misma altura de Ron.

-Lon, mírame que tienes.- dijo posando sus manitos en las mejillas de Ron.

-Qué pasa bebé?- dijo el sintiendo el efecto aliviador de las manos de la niña.

-Que te estoy llamando y no mi ves.

-No es así mi amor, vamos a ver el resto de la casa.

-Ti polque después tengo que il a complale el regalo a la mami y a Jary, me escapale jijiji.-

-No Keith, no lo harás.- dijo Harry reprobatoriamente

-Y a mi no me vas a comprar nada?- terminó diciendo Ron triste.-

-Ya se qui ti voy a dal Lon.-

-Sí! Su mamá jaja.- dijo Harry

-Jary. Una más.

-Vamos a tu cuarto Keith.-

-Cambia el tema Jary.

Ron estaba muy sonrojado como para hablar.

Keisha los cogió de la mano y los llevo hasta su dormitorio. Subieron las escaleras, atravesaron un corredor muy largo y llegaron a un cuarto precioso, decorado con colores pasteles, en cada una de las paredes habían pintado bolas de diferentes colores, y en el centro de las mismas había fotos de Keisha y de Keira en todos los lugares que habían estado, o de cada una por separado. A Ron le encantó una en que la niña y su madre tiraban un beso a la cámara, salían mas lindas de lo normal según el.

También había dibujos pintados por todo el cuarto, Keisha les contó que su madre se había aburrido mucho con ella cuando era un bebé y todavía no podía hablar bien, entonces le había dado por pintar. Keira tenía mucha creatividad, habían pintado sus manos por todo el cuarto, se notaba la mano delgada de Keira y la pequeña de Keisha, por cada rincón.

El dormitorio era bellísimo, constaba de dos partes, en la parte de abajo donde se encontraban ellos, había unos pequeños muebles, una juguetera, un mini componente y un escritorio, aun lado de todo esto, una escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a un segundo piso. Ahí se encontraba un baño, que estaba lleno de cremas y perfumes. En el centro del cuarto, había una cama de dos plazas, decorada con un edredón del equipo de Barcelona de España que la niña decía que era el mejor equipo del mundo, pero que su madre no apoyaba más su fanatismo y solo le había dejado comprarse ese edredón. A los lados de la cama dos veladores respectivamente, sobre los cuales descansaban dos lámparas preciosas, el dormitorio tenía la misma decoración que en la parte de abajo. Mas allá había una cómoda con mas cremas, según Keisha, ella necesitaba muchas cremas para sus manos, pies, cuerpo y cabello, gusto que lo había heredado de su madre, la cual siempre olía delicioso, Ron se estremecía con solo recordarlo, aquello era verdad, el lo había comprobado. La parte de arriba también tenía otra juguetera y un escritorio de roble.

Frente a la cama, había un televisor de tamaño considerable en proporción al cuarto, un cine en casa y montones de películas que seguían sin ver y un ordenador. Harry y Ron entendían perfectamente lo que Keira había querido compensar con tantas cosas, la soledad de su hija. Pero la niña pasaba desapercibida por tanto lujo, tenía millones de películas, pero ni siquiera las veía, los chicos le habían prometido que alguna vez iban a venir a verlas con ella.

-Bebé es asombroso tu cuarto. El mío es del porte de tu baño creo.- le dijo Ron

-Si Keith, tu madre se esmeró con la decoración.

-Es demasiado grande pala mí.

-Vamos a pintarnos las manos bebé, no es posible que las nuestras no estén aquí.

A todos les pareció buena idea lo que había dicho Ron y así lo hicieron, Harry pintó sus manos por todos lados, como si así Keisha no se sintiese tan sola. Ron estaba divertido quería pintarse hasta los pies. Keisha reía con sus ocurrencias, mientras Harry le dijo que con sus pies inmensos ocuparía los dos pisos del cuarto de la niña.

- Niños a comer.- anunciaba Keira por el intercomunicador

- Ya vamos.- respondieron Ron y Keisha gritando y corriendo como locos hacia el comedor.

- Son tal para cual.- dijo con asombro Harry.

- Harry hasta que hora te espero, esta servido.- sonaba la voz severa de Keira.

- Que genio de esta mujer.-

Comieron amenamente, Keira se había sentado a lado de Harry, no quería desmayarse y que todos la vean. Ron estaba un poco frío con ella, talvez pensase que se lo hacía a propósito. Aunque ni Keisha, ni él hablaron durante el almuerzo por tanta comida que se habían metido. Repitieron hasta saciarse. Parecía una competencia entre la niña y Ron. Este le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Keira en lo que duró el almuerzo, lo que logró que la aludida comiera menos de lo que ya lo hacía, mientras charlaba con Harry, que parecía disfrutarlo todo.

-Cocinas como los dioses!- acotó Ron.

-Muchas gracias, no es para tanto.-

-Ti la mami cocina delicioso.-

-Si cocina como mi madre.-

-Es verdad amiga está buenísimo.-

Keira sintió una alegría tremenda. No por las alabanzas que le hacían a su comida. Harry le había dicho amiga por primera vez.

-Jary y Lon, vengan a pasar Navidad con nosotros, ya plobaron que la mami cocina delicioso.-

-Keisha no. Ron y Harry tienen sus familias. Además por lo de tu enfermedad, no e tenido tiempo de preparar la cena, tendremos que ir a un restaurante.

-No mami.- la soledad abrumó a la niña.

-Pero vengan a pasar Navidad en mi casa.-

-No Ron no te molestes por nosotros.-

-Entiendo que no quieran venir mi casa no es ni la mitad de de grande, de lo que es esta.

-No es por eso, uds. son muchos. Sería mas trabajo para tu mamá.

-Amiga no, antes iban Percy y Mione, te acuerdas que te hable de ella.- Keira asintió.- Ahora que ya no esta pues.-

-Oh Jary extlañas a tu amiga otla vez.- dijo la niña tristemente mientras Ron le daba breves palmadas a su amigo.

-Harry no te pongas así, a ella no le gustaría.- le dijo Ron

-Es verdad, se lo prometí a Mione, que tenía que ser fuerte.-

-Iremos con una condición.- decía Keira

-En serio… Cuál pide la que sea? No importa.- dijo Ron visiblemente emocionado.

-Ron yo que tú no diría eso. Keira se puede aprovechar.- decía Harry con picardía.

-Te lo advertí.- se escuchó un sonoro golpe en todo el comedor. Keisha y Ron se partían de la risa. Keira le había pegado con el cucharón a Harry.

-Perdóname amiga. Nunca más, nunca más.- decía Harry arrodillado.

-Compórtate entonces, la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti. Decía que yo llevaría el postre, no quiero ser otra molestia para tu mamá Ron.-

-Créeme serás la primera en llevarle algo a mi mamá para la cena.-

-No me gustaría ir con las manos vacías.-

-Ella es la que se va aprovechar de ti, no te dejará ir de casa, hasta que hayas subido cinco libras por lo menos, ya que con Harry nunca lo logró.

-Sería muy dulce de su parte, en preocuparse por mí.-

-No se hable mas, yo te vendré a buscar amiga. A la hora del almuerzo porque nos queda lejos de aquí. Lleven ropa para que se cambien. Nos vamos en tren.-

-Que va Harry! Nos vamos en mi carro.-

-Ah perdón jaja.-

-Uy no! Y segulo con la mami, sino llegamos mueltos, llegamos tles holas mas templano.-

-Keisha si sigues haciendo esos comentarios de tu madre, no cenarás hoy. Además yo manejó normal.-

-De seguro amiga, Keith solo inventa.- dijo Harry risueño.- hora de partir Ron, tengo que comprarle el regalo a mi princesa y a su madre.-

-Por Dios Harry no mas molestias.-

-No son molestias, Keira, yo también lo haré.- decía Ron tomando sus manos.- uds. han hecho feliz a mi mejor amigo y a mi también. No saben lo que significa eso para nosotros, después de todo lo que nos has pasado.-

-Uds. También han hecho feliz a mi hija, eso es más de lo que puedo pedir. Se han preocupado por nosotras y lo solas que estamos. Parece que los conociera de toda la vida, me es imposible no sentir cariño por uds.-

-Oye Lon, suelta la mano de la mami.-

-Si suelta la mano de mi amiga pervertido.-

-Cállate.- dijeron Keira y Ron al mismo tiempo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry se despedía de su amiga con un fuerte beso en cada una de sus mejillas, haciéndola reír, mientras Ron se despedía de Keisha prometiendo verla mañana.

Ron tenía miedo de despedirse de Keira y que esta se desmaye. Solo atinó a darle las gracias por todo y un beso fugaz en la frente que debido a la altura de el, no se le dificultaba, mientras apuraba a Harry que no se desprendía de la niña.

-No creas que no me di cuenta.- le reprendió Harry.-

-Ah si, de qué?

-Te gusta Keira? Lo soltó sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a su amigo.-

-Que dices, recién la conozco, además Hermione…

-Ron ella esta…

-Muerta… es verdad. Pero no quiero traicionar su recuerdo.

-Ron ella quisiese que fueses feliz.

-Es verdad, pero Harry te has dado cuenta que Keira es muy parecida y diferente a la vez con Herms.

-Algunas cosas como en los ojos. Pero son diferentes, por ejemplo Mione nunca me pegó jaja, y eso que la sacaba de casillas todos los días. Además jamás se vestía como lo hace Keira, ni usaba tantas cremas.-

-Ni tenía una hija.- acotó Ron.

-Eso te detiene?-

-Para nada, me hubiera preocupado antes que no tenía ni un galeón con que hacerle frente, pero después de la maldita guerra que se llevo a mi mejor amiga y me hizo rico. No, nos faltaría nada. Keira es una mujer impresionante no se de donde tiene tantas fuerzas para hacerle frente a las cosas. Tener una hija a esa edad con la única compañía del dinero, es una aventura completa, además de lo hermosa que es. Nunca nadie me había parecido tan interesante, desde Hermione, nadie había llamado mi atención así.

-No deberías perder el tiempo, no va a estar aquí siempre. Mira lo que paso con Herms, además le caíste bien a mi princesa.-

-Tuya?-

-Sí mía.-

-Jaja ok. Pero no se Harry tendría que pensarlo. Keira no conoce a nadie. Se puede confundir, no quiero que jueguen conmigo.-

-El que se las tiene que jugar el todo por el todo eres tu amigo. No es de esas mujeres locas. Tiene una hija, pero sus razones tendrá que ella ni siquiera las recuerda. Tantas cosas pudieron pasarle. Es dulce, tierna, pero a la vez fuerte. Sino lo haces te la van a ganar. Mi princesa me ha contado que muchos hombres están atrás de su mamá.

-Le caerá bien a mamá?- preguntó Ron

-Si las amará-

-Cómo me la juego Harry? Si cada vez que me le acerco se desmaya.

-En serio jaja. Viste las espantas.

-Modérate. No se, es muy raro no?

-Estas en lo cierto compañero, hay un misterio que las rodea.

-Yo lo resolveré.

-Y yo te ayudaré.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keisha y su madre estaban muy ocupadas comprando. Tendrían que arreglar su ropa. Hacer el postre. Terminar los regalos. Keisha estaba muy emocionada por fin pasarían una Navidad en familia. Quería mucho a Harry, y a Ron pero de manera distinta. No quería que se separen de ella nunca. Pero tenía muchas dudas que no les preguntaban a ellos porque se ponían muy tristes, se atrevió a preguntarle a su mami, ella nunca le mentía por mas triste que fuese, esa era la forma de aprender.

-Mami.-

-Si?-

-Pol qué Ron y Harry están tan tlistes?

-Porque ellos antes eran un trío de amigos. Tenían una amiga que murió al parecer la mataron, para Harry que es huérfano y veía en ella una hermana, lo dejo muy triste. Al parecer convivían mucho con ella porque vivían en un internado. –

-Qui is internado y horfano?

-Huérfano Keisha, eso es cuando no tienen papas. Los de el fallecieron cuando Harry era un bebé. E internado, es una escuela pero los chicos viven ahí. En vacaciones se regresan a casa. Entonces como te decía, ella los obligaba a hacer los deberes y se preocupaba mucho por ellos. Parecía más la madre de Harry. Era dulce, pero muy dura con ellos mi amor, porque con los hombres se debe tener mano fuerte, y no se como ella lo logró teniendo ese par. Y para Ron fue aún peor, al parecer estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero era muy joven para saberlo. Entonces mi amor tu debes ser muy linda con ellos, así como ellos tratan de aliviar nuestra soledad, nosotros tenemos que hacer, que estén menos tristes.-

-Ti mami lo haré. Quielo mucho a Jary, piro con Lon es distinto, no se qui mi pasa con el.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El tiempo se pasó volando, iban a ser unas grandes Navidades.

-Harry llegó puntual a la mansión de Keira.

-Hola princesa que bella estás?- la niña había salido a recibirlo.

-Hola Jary, vamos apular a la mami. Ya me quielo il.-

-Vamos a ver las maletas entonces.

-Harry cómo estas?- Saludó Keira.

-Amiga estas preciosa nos vamos?

-Si deja coger el postre, y ni se te ocurra abrir esas bolsas que ahí esta tu regalo.

-Deja verlo.

-Que no.-

Intensa, vamos Keith. Sino no llegaremos nunca.

Keira tenía un Grand Vitara cinco puertas. Harry se sorprendió, sabía que con todo el dinero que tenía Keira se podía comprar un carro de mejor marca, pero en lo poco que conocía a su amiga sabía que no era ostentosa.

Comenzaron su viaje. Keira conducía demasiado rápido, en un principio Harry se había asustado, pero tiempo después y con muchos sustos se había acostumbrado. Keira ponía música a todo volumen sobre sus artistas favoritos. Al muchacho le gusto mucho la música muggle, y estaba seguro que a Ron también le agradaría. Los dos amigos estaban encantados, en todo este tiempo estuvieron conociéndose mas y notando que tenían muchas cosas en común.

Mientras ellos hablaban muy animados y haciéndose bromas. Keisha no veía la hora de llegar donde Ron y su familia, cada cinco minutos renegaba que extrañaba a Ron.

Después de muchas preguntas por Keisha, canciones y sustos por parte de Keira y bromas de Harry llegaron.

La Sra. Weasley esperaba ansiosa en la puerta.

-Hola.- dijo la niña.

-Hola belleza, Harry se quedó corto. Eres una preciosidad pero que ojos!- exclamaba la Sra. Weasley.

-Ud. es muy tielna como dijo Lon.-

-Hay una bebé hablando de mí.- dijo Ron apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Lon.- exclamó la niña, llenándolo de besos y abrazándolo. La Sra. Weasley estaba sorprendida, su hijo jamás se había comportado así con ningún niño. Esa chiquita había enamorado a Ron y a Harry.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi madre, como estuvo el viaje?.-

-Pues la mami casi nos mata, Jary tiene ataques al colazón o algo así dijo, pasó molestando a la mami en todo el viaje y la mami cantó mucho e hizo que Jary se aplenda esas canciones feas, que ahola también le gustan a él.

-Harry ayúdame que no puedo con esto sola.- la voz jadeante de Keira se escuchó.- A Ron se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, mientras la Sra. Weasley la observaba con impaciencia.

Oh! Es muy guapa Ron.-

-Si madre, lo sé.

-Jijiji ti la mami se palece a mi.-

-Obvio preciosa.- dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Ves Keira eso te pasa por no comer.- decía Harry.

-Cállate y lleva las bolsas.- dijo Keira.

-Por Dios mujer que llevas aquí.- preguntaba Harry.

-Si te digo no me crees.- contestaba la chica.

-Keira se paró delante de la casa, le parecía encantadora. No tenía lujos, pero en esa casa había todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Y entonces fue cuando los vio, una mujer regordeta de cabellos de fuego estaba en el portal, la clásica mujer del hogar, con cara amable, y a su lado el hombre que hacía que se desmayase y no iba en broma. Se sentía muy débil a medida que se acercaba la casa, aunque su felicidad iba en aumentó.

-Sra. Mucho gusto, soy Keira.- le extendió su mano amablemente.

-Querida un gusto conocerlas.- la estrecho en un abrazo al cual Keira correspondió agradecida.

-No Sra. Gracias a ud por invitarme, disculpe todas las molestias.-

-Al contrario querida muchas gracias por querer a mis muchachos, se lo difíciles que son, nadie había podido con ellos desde… en fin, ven para mostrarte donde dormirás.-

-Apura debilucho.- le dijo a Harry.-

-Sra. Le traje un postre, no me parecía venir con las manos vacías.

-Oh hija muchas gracias.- la Sra. miraba enternecida a la muchacha cada vez le gustaba mas.

-Hola Keira.- después de cinco minutos que parecieron un año. Ron podía pronunciar palabra.- Me alegro que estés aquí.- el chico besó sus mejillas. Mientras Molly notaba cierta tensión entre los dos.

-Ejem, ejem.- carraspeaba Harry.-

-Jary no molestes a la mami.

-Tranquila Keith aquí no hay cucharón.-

-Pero mi madre tiene un mazo.-

-Ron no digas eso, que va a pensar tu madre.- lo reprendió Keira.

-Pues que más, que nos controlas con fuerza bruta.- intervino Harry.

-Harry… ya llegó tu princesa?- preguntó la mas pequeña de los Weasleys.

-Si enana aquí está.- se adelantó Ron

-Ron no le digas así a tu hermana.- reclamó la Sra. Weasley

-Por todos los dioses. Eres hermosa.- dijo Ginny

-Jiji me lo voy a creel.

-Solo digo la verdad princesa. Tú debes ser Keira. Me han hablado mucho de ti.- Keira se volteó para mirar a Harry.

-Cuántas quejas no le habrás dicho de mí? Ya arreglaremos cuentas tu y yo.- Harry tragó saliva, en ciertas ocasiones, Keira era mas terrorífica que el mismo Voldemort.

-No precisamente de él, lo escuché jaja.- Intervino Gin para ayudar o mejor dicho salvar a Harry. Keira y Ron parecían dos focos.

-Buena Gin.- dijo riendo Harry.

-Basta uds. Dos. Keira se nota muy cansada y uds agobiándola mas. Dijo con severidad la Sra. Weasley.- Ven querida, dormirás en el cuarto de los gemelos.

-No quiero dar molestias Sra.

-Entonces que duerman conmigo mamá.-

-Buena idea Gin.- contestó emocionada Keira

-Cómo me dijiste?

-Perdona te molesto.-

-No solo me extraño.

-Pues no veo porque, hay alguien aquí que habla mucho de ti y no es precisamente tu hermano.- Ginny y Harry estaba sonrojados hasta en los dedos.

-Te vengaste por lo que dijo de Ron, pero sabes que es verdad.- dijo Harry. Ron estaba a punto de replicar.

-Basta! Compórtense!- exclamó fúrica la Sra. Weasley.

-Ti lo que dice la mami mayol es veldad, son unos inmadulos.- decía la niña aún en los brazos de Ron, la cual la miraba extrañado. Mientras la Sra. Weasley se había enternecido con lo de mami mayol.

-Mira quien habla de madurar.- Señorita- confundo- la –r- con- la – l-

-No te hablalé mas. Yo soy un bebé como pala hablal bien, en cambio tú eres un viejo y peleas todo el día con la mami. No veldad Lon?

-Si mi amor, no le hagas caso, nació con defectos. Tú eres mi bebé.- Keira lo miró significativamente, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonroje, que parecía que la cara le iba a estallar.

Bueno amiga no quieres descansar te ves muy débil.- intervino Harry para salvar a su amigo del aprieto.-

-Me leíste la mente, no me siento muy bien.- decía salvando la situación Keira

-Descansa Keira, yo me ocupo de la niña- le decía Ron sin mirarla, temía hacerlo.- Harry, Ginny, la bebé y yo jugaremos fútbol. No necesitas nada. No te ves muy bien.- terminó de decirlo atreviéndose a mirarla fijamente. Mientras Ginny miraba de Ron a Keira sucesivamente,

-No te preocupes, solo es cansancio. No engrían tanto a Keisha, no va haber quien la aguante. Se los advierto Harry y Ron.

-Mami dejalos ellos me quielen así como soy, no lo pueden evital.- dijo la niña defendiéndose, mientras Ron besaba sus mejillas.

-Vamos a jugar, enana ven tú también. Tranquila, Keisha se portará bien.- le dio un beso fugaz en la frente y se fue. Dejando a Keira embobada y a una Sra. Weasley muy confundida.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keira había descansado como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sentía una paz interior incontrolable, y por ratos su debilidad disminuía, aunque en ciertos momentos se intensificaba.

Quería seguir durmiendo, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que dormir en esa casa era una pérdida de tiempo. A medida que bajaba las escaleras se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos, sonrió para sí misma, su hija estaba pasando la mejor Navidad de su vida, estaba muy agradecida con Ron y Harry habían sido el mejor regalo para ella, desde que los conoció habían sido una bendición, aliviaban su soledad en todas las maneras posibles; aunque estaba asustada por el sentimiento que despertaba Ron en su interior, era muy fuerte para poder controlarlo. La hacía sentirse fuerte y débil a la vez, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones, ella tenía una hija y el todo un futuro por delante. La tristeza invadía su corazón, justo cuando se iba acercando a la cocina el olor de leche tibia inundó su nariz, este olor la reconfortaba, imaginó que así era cuando uno tenía una madre que alivie sus penas, con una sonrisa, un abrazo o inclusive comida. Esperaba ser lo mismo para Keisha.

-Que rico huele!- le dijo de forma cariñosa a la Sra. Weasley.

-Te sientes mejor hija.-

-Si Sra. mucho mejor que en mi casa.- dijo la chica tristemente.

-No te pongas así querida quieres un poco?-

-Si muchas gracias, pero no se ofenda sí Keisha no le acepta un vaso de leche, ella la odia.-

-En serio? Así era Ron de pequeño, pero con un buen truco no hay alimento malo hija vas a ver.-

-De verdad Ron era así de pequeño. Si ud no me lo dice no lo creyera. Ayer que estuvo en mi casa comió todo lo que puse delante de él.

-Sí, bueno siempre comió de todo, pero con la leche siempre batallé, porque aparte él es el mas terco de todos mis hijos, y justo cuando me daba por vencida, la empezó a tomar con lo que menos imagine que le gustaría, y hasta el día de hoy la toma igual. Y disculpa querida, no creas que es un maleducado, en todo caso me dijo que tenías buena sazón, eso es un punto a tu favor, a los hombres se los conquista por el estómago, y mi hijo es la regla en todo su esplendor.-

-No importa Sra. sufrimos el mismo mal, Keisha es igual que el, en cuestión de comidas. Sobretodo con el chocolate, le priva- dijo Keira totalmente sonrojada para desviar el tema.

-Son un caso perdido, a Ron y a Ginny les encanta también, es la peor adicción que hay.

En eso una pequeña agitada y por demás sucia Keisha entraba en la casa gritando.

-Mami mayol, me regala un poco de reflesco.- de pronto vio que no estaba sola con la Sra. Weasley - Uy la mami!- Dijo asustada viendo a Keira.

-Señorita así o mas sucia?- respondía la mamá de la niña.

-Mila mami, no es mi culpa. Le pegué a Jary polque estaba insoportable con Lon. Y me ensucie, además les ganamos a Jary y a Ginny, son unos maletas pala jugal.

-Ya cambiaron los amores, ya no quieres a Harry?-

-Ti cada día mas, piro es maquiado.-

-Eso no te da derecho a pegarle mi vida, contrólate por favor, que te he dicho de pegarle a la gente.

-Lon me enseñó a defendelme, dijo que una niña siemple tiene que sabel. Y que tengo que pegales a todos los que se me acelquen con malas intenciones.

-Perdona a mi hijo, Keira, siempre ha sido sobre protector con las mujeres, pobre Hermione le hizo la vida de cuadritos, es muy celoso, lo mismo con Ginny, no me asombraría que quisiera pegarle a todo el que se le acerqué a la niña.-

-Es muy amable de su parte que se preocupe por mi hija.-

-Ten Keisha bébetelo todo.-

-Mm lico qui es?

-Leche.- le dijo la Sra. Weasley con toda la serenidad posible.-

-No puede sel la abolezco.-

Pues ya no.-

Incleible, glacias mami mayol, me voy a jugal con mi Lon polque sino ese pal lo van a matal.- y se fue muy contenta saltando.

-Señora como logró ese milagro?- dijo Keira anonadada.

-Ah pues con unas gotas de canela, igual que con Ron.

-Oh para su Ron.

-Así escuche hija.- y las dos mujeres rieron.

Siguieron charlando por mucho tiempo Keira escuchaba todo lo que decía la señora, nunca antes nadie le había enseñado como ser madre, o por lo menos darle unos cuantos consejos, todo lo hacía por instinto, en cambio la Sra. Weasley sin pedirlos le enseñaba toda su sabiduría no en vano, había criado siete hijos, la mayoría de ellos hombres. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya empezaba la noche, y los chicos seguían jugando. La señora los llamó enojada, diciendo que eran unos despreocupados, que la niña era muy pequeña para estar jugando con un grupo de salvajes como ellos hasta tan tarde. Todos estaban sucios desde los pies a la cabeza, Harry había tratado de abrazar a Keira en un descuido de la chica, para ensuciarla, pero Ron se lo impidió dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al cual Keira agradeció limpiándole la frente de sudor. El chico casi se había desmayado y veía embobado a Keira irse con su hija subiendo las escaleras tan tranquilamente como sino hubiese pasado nada. Lo cual hizo a Harry y Ginny reírse, mientras la Sra. Weasley sentía un miedo en su interior mezclado con felicidad.

En el cuarto de las chicas, estas charlaban mientras se arreglaban, Keira estaba embriagada del olor de Ron en su mano, tanto así que no había tenido intención de lavársela y fue entonces cuando recordó que debía controlarse que había sido un error hacerle eso, que no tenía porque perder el control así delante de él. Pero es que era tan difícil pensar, razonar, respirar, hablar y actuar en frente de él. Todo al mismo tiempo era un suplicio, algo que parecía imposible.

Tardaron en arreglarse, pero el resultado había valido la pena. Ginny vestía una blusa café sin mangas, que terminaba en un fajín, con un jean negro y botas a juego con la blusa. Tenía el cabello suelto al cual Keira hábilmente le había hecho unas ondas que caían naturalmente por los hombros de la chica. La pelirroja estaba encantada nunca nadie había podido hacerle ondas en su cabello liso. Keisha se había empeñado en ponerle su perfume de frutilla y Ginny había aceptado encantada. La niña, en cambio la habían vestido con una blusa larga color verde claro con amarillo que caía en forma de a, con un lazo atrás y una licra larga de color verde claro, con sandalias doradas. Olía a splash y crema de sandía. Llevaba mitad del cabello cogido en dos coletas dejando caer sus perfectos rizos cobrizos a lo largo de su espalda. Keira no se había quedado atrás llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas. La cual enmarcaba más sus ya perfectas curvas que el embarazo de Keisha le había dejado. Con una blusa de tirantes fucsia, apegada al cuerpo y sus botas de la suerte, cada vez que las usaba pasaba algo bueno.

Llevaba su cabello cogido en un moño alto, del cual caían rizos rubios juguetones y un flequillo. Keisha le había escogido su crema y perfume de magnolia, le encantaba abrazar más a su madre cuando usaba este.

Keira había bajado por un poco de agua para Keisha que estaba dándole ideas a Ginny para maquillarse. Mientras se servía un poco de agua, un olor ya conocido por ella se hacía mas potente a su alrededor. Siempre lo sorprendía mirándola, ella le sonreía con picardía, haciéndole saber que lo había pillado, viéndola silenciosamente. Ron llevaba un look más desenfadado, una camisa negra a botones que lo hacía ver más blanco, con un blue jean.

-Ron no podía hablar. Estaba petrificado.

-Hola.- le dijo ella suavemente.

-Diablos estas preciosa.-

-No te molestes.-

-Es la verdad, yo no miento. Podrías esperarme aquí sin moverte, prométeme que no huirás, ni te desmayaras.-

-Te lo prometo, pero no demores.- le dijo una sonriente Keira.

-No lo haré ya vengo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos en el que Ron traía una pequeña caja de color lila.

La chica comprendió rápidamente lo que era.

-No puedes aun ni cenamos y ya me lo quieres dar.- le dijo ella asombrada

-Quiero que lo veas en frente mío. Y de nadie mas.-

La joven había abierto la caja, contenía un perfume con envase en forma de corazón, que rezaba el nombre de Keira. Lo que la chica no sabía es que este era un perfume mágico, en el cual con el olor que despidiera del mismo, era una comparación con lo que sentía Ron al pensar en ella, pero el chico se lo iba a explicar muy a su manera.

-Cada vez que lo huelas, tendrás una aproximada versión de lo que siento por ti.- debes descubrirlo tu misma.-

-Ron es muy dulce de tu parte, no se como lo habrás hecho pero nunca vi un perfume así.

-Yo se que eres fanática de los perfumes, tu hija me lo dijo, así que no quería darte un perfume cualquiera, pero este es muy especial, porque contiene lo que yo siento por ti, cada ingrediente es una parte.-

-Muchas gracias, nunca iba a ser cualquier perfume porque me lo distes tú. Pero puedo saber que sientes por mí?-

-Creo que ni yo lo se bien. Además sin trampas linda, para eso te di el perfume deberás averiguarlo tu solita.-

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.- le dijo la chica y le dio un pequeño y lento beso en la comisura de los labios, en señal de agradecimiento. El joven solo atinó a apretarla junto a su cuerpo, asombrándose de la perfección que se formaba al unir su cuerpo junto al de ella, y movió su cara para poder rozar sus labios, los cual ella retiró soltando del abrazo.

-Ya habrá tiempo.- atajó ella, sintiendo el mismo frió que la volvía a recorrer al separarse del muchacho.- Para tener tu regalo, vas a tener que primero encontrarlo y después de eso recibirás un premio por todo lo que has hecho por mi.- continuaba hablando mientras le rozaba los labios con sus finos dedos, los retiró al instante ya que si seguía un segundo mas ahí, el regalo sería ella entera.

-Nos vemos después, espero que te guste.- dijo sin más.

Ron se quedó hiperventilando, entendió lo que era estar en el cielo volando junto a los angelitos, pero también comprendió que algunos de ellos eran malvados.

**Lo termine si!! Capitulo super largo!**

**muchas gracias por todos los reviews nunca me imagine tener ni uno ya que es mi primer fic, pero me alegra que les este gustando! muchas gracias, a todos en serio.**

**Es una sola esto de subir capis, fanfiction se come, guiones y muchas cosas mas. Ademas a veces repite la primera línea disculpas de todo corazón. En cuanto a la historia, espero cada uno ya tenga formada su idea, voy dejandoles muchas pistas mas de las que debería darles según yo. Estoy siendo demasiado buena ya no habrá mas jaja!**

**Que felices Navidades verdad? Llena de sorpresas y regalos ah y desmayos por parte de Keira para que vean lo que el pelirrojo provoca! Pero pronto le darán su regalito, aunque la Sra W. no este tan convencida.**

**no adelanto nada porque ni yo misma se como se van a mover los personajes, puede que tome otro rumbo y no quiero contradecirme! Keisha estara emocionada por conocer al Sr. W! Harry esta muy feliz con Keira, esta sacando un lado de el que no sabía que tenía, aunque tambien cierta niña le dara un regalo muy especial!**

**Entre Ron y Keira... hay mucho papel que desenrollar. Ni ellos mismos saben que tienen. Atraccion pura o q? Ademas hay muchos peros que resolver.**

**nos leemos pronto.. espero saber de uds..**

**un besote**


	5. Navidad con los W: Quien puede mas!

**Disclaimer: Nada mío. Todo tuyo!**

Keira subía cada escalón dándose un golpe en la cabeza, bufando y diciendo al mismo tiempo (estúpida… como un premio… no esta bien… lanzada…).

-Hay una pequeña conciencia tratando de salir- le decía Harry que venía bajando.

-Y después quién es la intensa?- le reprochó Keira, sacándole la lengua, mientras el chico la cargaba dándole vueltas.

-Basta! Bájame!- le dijo riendo.- me vas hacer botar el agua.

-Perdóname, es que me pones de buen humor, vamos al cuarto de Ron para que conozcas nuestro nicho jaja.

Harry se sentó en su cama plegable, mientras la chica se acomodaba en la cama de Ron viendo como estaba el lugar, el dormitorio estaba muy desordenado, pero poco le importaba a ella que estaba encantada de estar ahí, era pequeño pero acogedor. Un aroma conocido la llenaba, de pronto se sentía mas feliz a ella también le estaban dando ganas de cargar a Harry. Se empezaba a sentir mareada, el olor del pelirrojo la embriagaba no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a lado de Harry, dejando el vaso de agua en la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, en la cual descansaban varios portarretratos vacíos y solo uno contenía una foto, se limitó a verlos sin preguntar el porque.

En la única foto que había, se encontraba Harry con una chica de cabellos castaños enmarañados, que sin duda alguna Keisha le hubiera prestado alguna de sus cremas.

-Era ella.- preguntó a su amigo.

-Sí.- solo eso había dicho el chico, Keira le puso la mano encima, mientras veía la foto.

Harry sonreía como nunca lo había visto ella, todas las que él le mostraba solo llenaban sus labios, mas no sus ojos, pocas veces veía una pequeña chispa, pero rápidamente se desvanecía. En la foto parecía que estaban en un parque, ella estaba trepada en la espalda de el, mientras Harry le cogía las piernas para que no se cayese. Era una muchacha simpática, según su punto de vista mal arreglada, si lo hiciera, ningún hombre podía resistírsele; pero ahí junto a su mejor amigo y con esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía. Estaba realmente bonita.

-Que linda.- le dijo con ternura.

-Sí es verdad, pero ella no le creía.- le dijo Harry con una voz amarga.

-Solo le faltaba darse unos toques y como solo los tenía a uds seguro no les podía preguntar. Además uds las querían así.

-Tienes toda la razón, con suerte Ron y yo nos bañamos jaja. Sí estuviera aquí podría ser tu amiga, yo me estoy aprovechando de ti, perdóname, por estar molestándote y abrazándote. Con ella no era así, tal vez por eso contigo lo hago mucho, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo. Aprendí bien mi lección, Keira. Lamento no haberle dicho tantas cosas, como simplemente un gracias o que la quería. Creo que nunca se lo dije y que duro es tener que decírselo a la tumba de ella.

-Oh Harry lo siento mucho, de verdad. No se que decirte, no tengo consuelo para ti.

-Pero que dices. La niña y tú han sido nuestro mayor consuelo. Me alegro de tenerte como amiga.

-Creo que yo también estaba tan desesperada por tener un amigo, aunque yo no quiero ocupar su lugar, eso nunca podrá pasar.

-Sí es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

-Obvio porque en Ginny, no puedes ver a una amiga- le dijo Keira pícaramente, mientras a Harry le enrojecía hasta la cicatriz.

-Qué sabes tu de eso?

-Pues déjame decirte que se te nota, así que deja de poner tu cara de idiota cuando la vez y recoge tus babas.

-Pero cómo lo sabes? preguntó sin salir de su asombro

-Solo lo sé! No preguntes como.Ya te estoy conociendo, y creo que, no se te nota mucho, pero da igual.

-Además tu y yo nos parecemos.- decía Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-En qué?

-Tenemos debilidad por los pelirrojos jajaja.-

-Cállate a mi no me pasa nada con él.- decía una fúrica Keira

-Sí claro, solo te provoca desmayos, porque es tan feo que te hace asustar.-

-Vamos por partes. Los desmayos quien sabe porque son.-

-Sobretodo porque conmigo no te desmayas.- atajaba Harry rápidamente

-No! Pero la debilidad no se va.

-Si… si… si…

-Segundo yo tengo una hija y él… todo un futuro por delante.

-Mi amigo no es así, no digas eso.

-Harry la verdad no me hago ilusiones, ni con Ron ni con nadie. Tengo una hija, por sino lo has notado, una que vale por dos, que sino me pongo mas fuerte me va a mandar, que esta loca, que tiene mal carácter (a quién se parecerá? dijo Harry) y nunca esta quieta.- termino diciendo aparentemente sin escuchar la interrupción.

-Sin contar que la niña, siente una debilidad completa hacia Ron, claro esta.

-Pero no es hija de él.- le contestó. Harry estuvo a punto de contestar: Eso no lo sabes, pero prefirió no meterse en eso.

-Cállate prejuiciosa.

-Cállate tú.

-Intensa.

-Ah sí.- y le tiró con toda las fuerzas que tenía una almohada.

-Guerra vas a tener intensa, tú te la buscaste, con tipos mas grandes que tú me he peleado.- le dijo lanzándole una almohada que la empujó a la cama.

-Pero no te daban tanto miedo como yo.-

Ron entraba en esos momentos al cuarto, los chicos estaban jugando como dos niños, ni lo habían visto. Ron solo sonreía, se merecían esa alegría, no quería interrumpir y salía sigilosamente del cuarto. Cuando se viró su madre estaba cerca de él.

-Están en su mundo no?

-Sí mamá me alegra verlo así.

-Le ha dado por jugar.

-No, si lo conozco bien, quiere ser con ella, lo que con Mione no los dejaron ser.

-Claro. Y tu también quieres ser con Keira lo que no fuiste con Hermione no?. Preguntó la Sra. Weasley fingiendo indiferencia. Mientras su hijo se sonrojaba y detrás de la puerta se escuchaba un: _**Morirás Harry!**_ Proveniente de Keira.

-Por Merlín, hasta Keira quiere matar al pobre chico, no les basto con quien tu sabes.- decía la Sra. Weasley

-Madre que cosas dices.

-La verdad Ronald. Te gusta esa chica. Admítelo.

-No mamá, no es así. No puedo pensar en esas cosas, todo es muy confuso aún para mí. Solo tengo las mismas ganas de protegerla, que Harry tiene con ella. Y que me falto darle a Hermione. Además Herms.- dijo todo muy rápido pegando un puñete al barandal de la escalera, mientras Harry gritaba: _**no puedes conmigo, acéptalo. Lero lero.**_

-Ya es hora que Harry y tú empiecen a vivir y dejar de pensar que diría Hermione, cuando estaba viva, no le hacían caso e inclusive la hacían saltarse las reglas con uds.

-Es verdad.- reía amargamente.

-Y la niña Ron.

-Qué pasa con ella? No me he casado qué pasa mama?

-Que te estas encariñando con ella y no quiero que salgas lastimado.

-Tranquila mamá voy a estar bien.- abrazó a su madre quien como un resorte se soltó al oír un ruido, su esposo había llegado.

Harry y Keira salían muy despeinados de la habitación.

-Quién ganó?- preguntaba Ron

-Viste amigo que pelea.

-Vi como te pegaban Harry, eso vi. Eres buena pegando Keira.- decía admirado Ron

-Mira lo que te va a tocar dominar. – decía Harry vengándose.

-Igual te gané, maldito perdedor. Voy a bajar a darle a Keisha el vaso de agua, que debía darle hace una hora creo.

-Aquí solo estuviste media hora, qué estaba haciendo?

-Hazme un favor dile a la niña que mi padre ya llegó. Y a Ginny que deje de arreglarse que Harry la quiere enana y todo.- interrumpió Ron.

-Se me olvidaba Harry, la deje mejor de lo que ya esta.- decía Keira y se fue sacándole la lengua a Harry, mientras Ron se reía.

Keisha al oír la noticia, subía de dos en dos los escalones para ir a ver a los chicos.

-Lon… Lon… vamos… vamos-

-Si mi amor, ya te iba a buscar.- le decía mientras salían del cuarto y Harry gritaba a todo pulmón que estaba enamorado al ver a la pequeña.

Bajaron corriendo, mientras Harry los seguía, y Keira gritaba: te vas a caer Keisha, desde el fondo del cuarto de las chicas. El Sr. Weasley estaba sentado en la mesa.

-Papá. Ella es la pequeña de la que te hablé.-

-Claro, la recuerdo. Hola belleza. Cómo estas?-

-Bien glacias Señol.- dijo dándole un beso al padre de Ron, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa

-Mi hijo, me contó que te gustaba el chocolate, así que te traje uno.

-En serio. Muchas glacias piro puede dalmelo después polque la mami enojona y me reta.

-Como gustes mi vida. Estas en tu casa. Te gustaría sentarte a lado mío?

-Si selia un placel.-

-Ron amigo te cambiaron. Lo siento tanto.-

-Cállate Jary.-

-Keisha esos modales. Buenas noches señor.- le decía Keira al Sr. Weasley, sonriendo mientras este se levantaba de su asiento para tenderle la mano a la chica. Ron se había atragantado al ver a Keira entrar sigilosamente, mientras Ginny se reía dejando a un Harry embobado.

-Enana, tu cabello tiene forma al fin?

-Cállate.- espetó Ginny con dureza

-Esta linda verdad, Harry?- le decía Keira a su amigo, pero este se había quedado sin palabras. Y la chica dirigía una mirada de complicidad a Ginny quien asintió complacida.

-Estás preciosa Keira. Oh Ginny que adorable se te ve el cabello así?- le decía una entusiasmada Sra. Weasley.

-De verdad, que tu hija y tú son un encanto.- le decía el Sr. Weasley.

-Sí, aunque a veces a ella, se le olvide serlo.- dijo Keira, mientras su hija se sonrojaba y los demás reían.

Así transcurrió la cena, mientras todos trataban que el Sr. Weasley no revelé su condición de magos, demostrando emoción por los artefactos muggles. Lo chicos hacían planes para divertirse, mientras la niña armaba un rompecabezas con el entusiasmado papá de Ron.

-No se a ti, que te gustaría hacer?- le decía Ginny a Keira

-Cine!- respondió a la vez junto con Harry.

-Deja de leerme la mente.

-No es mi culpa yo también quiero ir.- decía Harry, mientras miraba a Ron y Ginny y respondía.- Necesito la sala inmensa, con la pantalla grande, la película y las palomitas de maíz. Es inevitable lo extraño.-

-Yo quiero ir también.- respondía Ginny con ilusión.

-No se hable mas iremos.- dijo Ron alegremente.- Bebé quieres ir con nosotros?

-Lo siento Lon.- piro le prometí a tu papá que mañana almalíamos más, y le tengo que explical muchas cosas.

-No importa bebé, te traeré algo. Te parece?- le decía, mientras la niña asentía entusiasmada.

-Ron! No engrías más a mi hija.

-Perdón Keira no lo puedo evitar.-

-Lo se.- decía con pesar. A mi me pasa siempre. Keisha vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Amiga regresas.- preguntó Harry

-Si espérenme, pero antes podías ayudarme con una maleta es que esta muy pesada.

-Yo voy, sino te molesta.- le dijo Ron.

-En lo absoluto.- le contestó, mientras se levantaba y cogía de la mano a su hija que no se quería despegar del Sr. Weasley.

-Se los ve bien no? – le dijo Ginny a Harry hablando mas consigo misma.

-Es que ya quieres sobrinitos?

-Ella me agrada para mi hermano, aunque me desconciertan tantos vacíos.

-A mi lo que me da miedo es ella jaja.- le dijo Harry

-No digas eso jaja, estoy emocionada vamos a ir al cine y toda la cosa.

-Por fin vamos a salir como jóvenes normales. Te gustaría sentarte a lado mío?

-En serio, pensé que querías que Keira se sentase a tu lado.

-No, la quiero acaparar solo para mí. Además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por qué?- le dijo Gin fingiendo inocencia.

-No te has dado cuenta a veces creo que soy muy obvio.- se quedo callado mientras la chica le tomaba la mano.

-Hasta mañana chicos.- decía el Sr. Weasley, mientras Harry escondía su mano apresuradamente, como si se la fuesen a cortar y Ginny aguantaba la risa.- Mañana la voy a pasar bien con la chiquita.-

-Alguien mas cautivo a mi padre, me voy a poner celosa.

-Si hija, me declaró enamorado de la niña.- pero que raro lo que le pasa a su madre. Muggles desconsiderados, me da tristeza ver lo solas que están.

-Estaban Sr. Weasley.- dijo Harry.- Ya nos tienen a nosotros.-

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron había aupado a Keisha, mientras subían las escaleras y la niña iba hablando emocionada sobre el papá de el y su mami mayol. Keira se sintió triste, pero no podía llorar su hija estaba alegre y ella tenía que estarlo también.

-Keith, vete a lavar los dientes.- ya te saco la pijama.- la niña asintió y salio del cuarto mientras su madre iba a prender la luz

-Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba Ron a la chica, cogiendo sus manos, aún en la oscuridad.

-Me faltaba comer pienso.- contestaba nerviosa.

-Pues se terminó el problema estando a lado de mi mamá.-

-Si, es maravillosa, tienes una suerte de tenerla. Ya quisiera yo una así.- lo dijo sin evitar que le tiemble la voz.

-Te la presto, aunque si se enoja no te quejes.- exclamó para animarla, mientras ella sonreía tristemente.

-Muchas gracias, por todo.- y se abrazo a Ron, con tanta sinceridad sintiéndose

protegida. No le importaban los desmayos, el la sostendría.-

-Sabes algo?- atinó a decirle sorprendido Ron.-

-Qué?- soltó ella sin mas, con la voz ahogada, pensando como a el se le ocurrían cosas, cuando ella ni siquiera podía articular palabra estando entre sus brazos.

-Ya no tengo que buscar mi regalo.- dijo pausadamente.-

-Ah sí! Por qué? Ya no lo quieres?- le reprochó soltándose y poniéndose las manos en la cintura, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba con desconfianza. Ron no dudo, ni un instante con ese gesto, el porque Harry insistía que había que tenerle miedo.

-Porque ya lo encontré.- le dijo suavemente al oído, abrazándola de vuelta, sintiendo como el calor y el aroma volvían.

Los dos pensaron, que ese era el momento, su momento. Keira hacía aún lado sus miedos e inseguridades, esa pequeña punzada que golpeaba constantemente su corazón dejándolo agujereado y sangrante. Iba a tapar cada hueco con lo que estaba viviendo, se permitiría vivir este momento, aunque fuese el primero y el último que tuviese con Ron. Mientras este solo seguía su instinto, no sabía que quería de ella, pero le provocaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, tal vez simplemente, le gustase tenerla cerca, o quizás la quería proteger como a Ginny, o no sabía como reaccionar porque su único amor no se había podido llevar a cabo, ya que se la habían arrancado sin piedad de su vida y su corazón estaba cerrado para amar y volver a sentir el dolor y el frío que ni el tiempo quitaba, y no se iba, seguía cada vez agarrándose mas de el, sin aminorar siquiera, ya que su corazón se hacía mas fuerte solo para soportarlo y seguir llevándolo a cuestas. Sino hacía algo pronto iba a explotar, no sabía que era, podrían ser hormonas como decía su madre, pero se sentía tan bien junto a ella. Se acoplaban perfectamente, tanto así que no dolía estar en una misma posición, y si dolía todo lo demás podía contra eso para que no se sintiese, era como si lo hubiesen separado de ella al nacer, y toda su vida había estado sin rumbo fijo hasta que la había encontrado. El cuerpo de ella, encajaba entre sus brazos, pareciendo un solo cuerpo, haciendo que ella repose su peso en el cuerpo de Ron, mientras el posaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura, buscando accionar una palanca que emitiera un agudo clic y les permitiera ser felices.

Que pasaría si por un momento dejaran de sentir y escuchar a sus conciencias? Si tan solo dejaran cerrar esas heridas que quemaban en carne viva, dejándolas cicatrizar con ese momento? Si solo pudieran dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar?

Keira no aguantaba mas la incertidumbre, parecía que habían pasado años así con el, sin articular palabras, alzó su cara quedando a la altura de Ron, podría vislumbrar en esos ojos azules y profundos un fulgor chispeante que ella no supo descifrar pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que eran curiosidad y un desesperado intento de contener sus impulsos. Parecía llevar una feroz batalla interna que lo dejaba inmóvil. Sentía curiosidad? Pues jugarían, hasta donde el quisiese, con las normas que quiera, que importa lo que pase después. El chico parecía entenderla, ya que acercaba su cara a la de ella, el aire volvía a faltar, las ansias aumentaban, la respiración de ambos se agitaba.

Ron emitió un gemido al encontrar los labios de Keira apresando el suyo de forma decidida. No podía moverse, todo pasó tan rápido, del cielo bajó al infierno. Se escuchó un estruendo de la puerta contra la pared, el chico seguía estático mientras una hábil Keira lo empujaba hacia la cama de Ginny, mientras prendían la luz.

-Ronnie… Dónde esta la pequeña?- decía Fred traviesamente.- Por qué ella no lo es tanto?- preguntó mirando de Keira a Ron.

-Interrumpimos.- secundó George con malicia. Eso fue como un detonante para el chico.

-Obvio, no se dan cuenta, cuando aprenderán a tocar las puertas.- gritaba exasperado, pegando un puñete a la pared.

-No, era nada importante.- dijo Keira fríamente.

-Claro que sí… Y mi premio.

-Que pena por tu demora lo perdiste.- respondió amargamente.- Voy a buscar a mi hija, es a ella a quien buscan. Por cierto me llamó Keira es un gusto.- se marchó dándole una ultima mirada fría a un desconcertado Ron.

-Woh! Quien es ella siento que la amo? Decía Fred.

-Es mía yo la vi primero.- dijo George.

-Cállense idiotas! Compórtense porque ella es muggle.- dijo Ron de mal humor.

-Hola.- dijo Keisha entrando como un torbellino, viendo a los gemelos y abrazándose a una pierna de Ron.

-Hola linda, yo soy George.

-Linda es poco, eres hermosa cásate conmigo. Soy Fred.- y le hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento, piro Lon me lo pidió plimelo.-

-Tendremos que conformarnos con ser tus cuñados. No es justo Ron se esta quedando con todas las chicas lindas.- dijo George haciendo un puchero. Keisha rió.

-Mmm a vel… cambiesen de lugal muchas veces.-

-Tu eles Fled, tu Geolge.

-Los reconociste, a mi todavía me cuesta.- decía Ron sorprendido, pero al ver la cara de Keira recostada sobre la puerta añadió.-

-A dormir bebé ya es tarde y estas bestias no hacen mas que importunar.-

-No.- gritaban los gemelos.

-Que sí.- dijo Ron botándolos del cuarto, pero los gemelos gritaban, mientras Keira vestía y acostaba a la niña que reía a carcajadas.

-Acuéstate hija. Buenas noches.

-Ti mami, apula a vel a Jary sino viene a molestal y con el aquí no me da sueño.-

-Si ya me voy mi vida.-

-Buenas noches mami y diviéltete mucho mañana que nunca sales, yo mi quedalé con la mami mayol.

-Adiós bebé.- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente a la niña.- Mañana te espera tu regalo.

-Buenas noches Lon.

Fueron los tres pisos más largos, que Keira tuvo que bajar mientras Ron la llamaba cada cinco segundos. Se maldecía por haberlo besado y que el no haya respondido, al menos no la apartó pensó tristemente. Que ella lo hubiese besado ya era humillante, y que no le hubiera respondido era matar una por una las mariposas que había sentido en el estomago. Gran momento pensó.

-Keira.- dijo Ron por enésima vez.- Me estas escuchando.- mientras ella, solo se viró para mirarlo duramente, provocando un silencio mas hosco.

-KEIRA!- gritó Ron tomándola del brazo.

-Qué demonios quieres?- dijo ella levantándole la voz y soltándose con una fuerza sorprendente,

-Que me digas qué te pasa?- bajó el tono, no iba a conseguir nada de ella, comportándose así.

-Nada, déjame tranquila.- dijo pausadamente.

-Por qué?

-Fue un error lo que hice, no quise incomodarte.-

-Qué error? Se interpuso para no dejarla pasar, pero ella no lo miraba.

-Solo olvida lo que pasó!- le dijo dolida, sin mirarlo aún. Mientras Ron sentía como si un yunque le cayera en el fondo del estomago, la siguió caminando pesadamente, hasta que llegaron con los chicos.

-Amiga a los gemelos se le ocurrió una tremenda idea! Irnos a bailar después del cine.- dijo Harry bajando el entusiasmo al ver los ojos de su amiga.

-No se… y mi hija.

-Ay no! Mamá se puede quedar con ella, nunca sales, verdad Harry?- decía Ginny esperando que Harry asintiese, pero el susodicho solo se dedicó a escrutar la mirada de Keira, mientras la aludida solo miraba a Ginny, si su amigo la veía sabría que le pasaba algo.

-Es verdad, querida.- dijo de pronto la Sra. Weasley. Arthur y yo no tendremos problemas en quedarnos con ella.- acaso no confías en mí?

-Si la dejaré con ud pierda cuidado. Pero entonces y esta vez miró a los gemelos alternativamente- Dormiríamos en mi casa, hasta que amanezca y poder regresar acá. Y tendríamos que llevar ropa, para cambiarnos.

-Buena idea.- dijo Ginny.

-Asunto arreglado.- dijo Harry que no se tragaba nada del entusiasmo de Keira y lo iba a comprobar gustosamente.- Tú qué dices Ron?

-Ron?- repitió Ginny.

-Hermanito qué tienes?- dijo Fred

-Si Ronnie que tienes.-

-No le gustó el regalo que le di. Pero no volverá a pasar.- dijo Keira hostílmente. Mientras Harry miraba de Ron a Keira preguntándose que pasaba, pero ninguno le devolvía la mirada.

-Keira.- dijo Ron suplicante, aunque su voz sonaba áspera por no hablar.- La Sra. Weasley movía la cabeza tristemente y Harry y Ginny se miraban desconcertados.

-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo.- lo cortó.- No volverá a pasar.- dicho esto lo miró con determinación.

-Bueno es mejor que vayan a dormir, sobretodo tu hija que vas a manejar el aparato ese.- dijo desviando las miradas la Sra. Weasley para que no vieran a Ron así.

-Si cuña, es verdad!- le dijo Fred.

-Dinos a que hora vas a estar en tu casa y danos tu dirección para poder encontrarnos cuña.-

-Cómo me dijeron? Preguntó sorprendida.

-Cuña.- respondieron al unísono como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-No somos nada.- dijeron con voz de tristeza los dos aludidos asombrándose por el tono.

-Woh! Pensé que solo conmigo decías las cosas al mismo tiempo amiga!- dijo Harry para desviar la atención de los dos.

-Bueno… no importa… te queda bien…- dijo George

-Si cuña.- afirmo Fred.

-Fred o George o como sean! No me digan así!- les dijo mirándolos con severidad.

-Podemos ser Gred o Feorge, como sea.- dijo un asustado Fred.- No nos importa.

-Uds son imposibles.- explotó Keira.

-Si que tiene carácter esta mujer!- le susurraba George a Ron, que paso en vano porque todos lo oyeron.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo con pesar Ron.

-Y después se queja de Keisha.- dijo Harry mientras Ginny viendo la seriedad del asunto le pegó en la cabeza para que se callase y acotó.

-Vamos a dormir, tengo sueño Keira.- le dijo Ginny con temor a una ceñuda Keira, quien al verla le cambió la expresión.

-Si, vamos. Hasta mañana.- y se acerco a darle un beso a la Sra. Weasley y a Harry, que se levantó y la abrazó haciéndole caras chistosas para que sonriera.

En el cuarto de los chicos Ron evitaba a Harry a toda costa y solo contestaba con monosílabos, mientras arreglaban su maleta para el día siguiente; lo que el no sabía, es que el chico no pretendía preguntarle nada aunque se moría de curiosidad. Nada a ninguno de los dos. Pensaba que uno de los dos se los diría tarde o temprano y el solo esperaría a que estén listos para hablar. Creía casi con certeza que Keira se lo diría, porque explotaba muy a menudo, mientras que Ron podría guardar secretos por años.

Dos pisos mas abajo, las chicas se cambiaban de ropa mientras una agitada Keira no podía ni desabrocharse una falda, con resignación se sentó en el filo de la cama. Ginny se acerco sigilosa y la imitó, abrazándola, mientras Keira hacía algo que nunca pensó hacer con ella. Llorar amargamente.

**Wow! No pensé que lo iba a terminar hice un tremendo sacrificio por uds, no saben todo lo que me ha pasado, cosas horribles! Tenia tanta depresión que no podía escribir, recien ayer lo pude hacer me desestrese millón escribiendo, en fin me ayudo escribirlo. Me gustó. por primera vez, me gusta como terminó un capítulo! Pero el próximo va a estar mejor van a ver! Cine, disco, alcohol! Hormonas en ebullición! Peleas.. Harry! El universo conspira jaja! **

**Hubo un pequeño roce, esos que dejan a todo el mundo mal y con ganas de mas! perdonenme por ser cruel y cortarlo así, pero el que quiere celeste que le cueste no?**

**Un besote a todos espero que esten bien millón gracias por leerme! A los anónimos tambien un besote! Sin uds no sería fic! **

**nos leemos pronto!  
**

**Atte.**

**Mari!**


	6. Verdad o desafío

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio... Sino hubiera salido mi foto dando un discurso en Harvad no creen?!**

Parecía estar amaneciendo por el color casi morado y rosado que se extendía en el cielo, un matiz perfecto que la hacía sentirse más feliz de lo que ya se encontraba. Tanta era su felicidad, que tenía una ebullición en su estómago, como cuando sabes que el próximo día es tu cumpleaños y hasta te acuestas a dormir temprano para que pronto amanezca.

Miró a su alrededor, el pequeño cuarto estaba a oscuras; el olor a magnolias seguía latente a su alrededor, inspiró sintiendo como la llenaba. Se levantó sigilosamente de la cama mientras el frió del suelo penetraba rápidamente en sus pies adormeciéndola, se sentía tan cansada pero debido a toda la felicidad que la embargaba se mantuvo en pie.

No lo pensó mas, iba a hacer una visita a esas horas. Salio del cuarto, se dispuso a subir escaleras de la forma más silenciosa que encontró ya que en la madrugada, el ruido más pequeño suena como una bomba atómica. Abrió la puerta suavemente y los vio _par de holgazanes _pensó.

Ron estaba dormido en posición fetal, se acercó a el y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro, percibió un olor familiar en el, las magnolias invadían su nariz por segunda vez y mientras la reconfortaban sonrío al recordar a la mami que en momentos de locuras abrazaba hasta el portero.

Le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y vio a Harry, el muchacho descansaba de lado, con medio brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro extendido como si abrazase a alguien. No lo dudo, se veía con tanta paz de esa forma, que era un crimen levantarlo, además que una vez que estuviera despierto iba a revolucionar la casa con sus locuras.

Alzó el brazo extendido del chico, y se metió en la cama colocándolo nuevamente en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez caía encima de ella, mientras ella le ponía su pequeña pierna en la cintura, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Harry se levantaba asustado de la cama, según el recordaba había dormido solo y de pronto una pequeña mujer había aparecido entre sus sabanas, sonrió al ver quien era. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en la cena y se vistió presuroso, después tendría tiempo de ver los regalos que se aglomeraban al pie de su cama. Si se quedaba un minuto mas volvería a dormirse tentado por la compañía que tenia, le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña, mientras Ron se movía en su cama y murmuraba _**mi premio,**_ Harry rió y azotó la puerta.

Keira abrió los ojos asustada, el dormitorio estaba totalmente alumbrado por los rayos solares, era muy tarde y deberían estar ayudando con el desayuno; levantó a Ginny, que se resistía en hacerlo, pero no podía ser peor que Keisha.

-Se le tiró encima sin pensarlo.-

-Merlín! Keira! Esos huesos pesan!- gritó la pelirroja

-Merlín?- dijo Keira extrañada.

-Expresiones de mi madre.- se justificaba la chica.

-Oh, vaya que expresiones!- exclamó

-Y la niña?- preguntaba Ginny para desviar el tema.

-Me imagino que con Harry o tu hermano.- respondió mientras veía con parsimonia sus regalos.

-Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó con timidez

-No era nada de que preocuparse.- aseguraba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, deteniéndose en la ultima bolsa.

-Qué pasa?- preguntaba con premura Ginny

-En sí nada!-

-Entonces?-

-Harry y yo compramos los regalos en la misma tienda.- dijo riendo. El chico le había regalado una esclava que rezaba las iniciales de el, en el reverso y un portarretratos con una dedicatoria que rezaba**: "**_**Para nuestra primera foto. No más portarretratos vacíos!" **_

De un momento a otro Ginny se abalanzó y empezó abrazarla mientras gritaba algo que Keira no comprendía.

-Que tienes por Dios! Casi me matas de un susto!- exclamó asustada poniéndose una mano en el pecho entretanto Ginny reía.

-Es la blusa Keira, muchas gracias, es preciosa!

-Ah! Era eso. No fue nada, la hice yo misma.-

-En serio, es divina.- la chica le había regalado una blusa de algodón negro, que se amarraba en el cuello dejando ver un profundo escote y tenia bordada una rosa roja en una esquina inferior.

-Pues si, como sabes tengo mucho tiempo, en algo tengo que invertirlo. En un principio la blusa era para mí. Sinceramente no sabía que regalarte, entonces le pregunte a Harry de que contextura eras y como me dijo que era parecida a la mía, no lo pensé mas y te la quise regalar añadiéndole esa flor que me imagine que siendo hermana de Ron eras tan pelirroja como él.- terminó de explicarle acongojada por haber dicho ese nombre.

-Es preciosa Keira, tienes arte para estas cosas.

-Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, pero apúrate y vamos a ayudar a tu mamá.

Cierto pelirrojo se incorporó de su cama mirando los regalos que descansaban al pie de la misma.

Una punzada de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, al ver el primer regalo, como si fuera el peor de los chistes, era de Keira; una camisa a botones azul, hecha por ella misma y una billetera preciosa, se asombró de encontrarla abierta y sin la caja que le correspondía, ya que se advertía que era nueva. Dentro de la misma estaba la foto que le había gustado de la niña y su madre. La chica había puesto una pequeña dedicatoria: "_Para que no nos olvides"_. Como si fuera tan fácil se dijo con desdén y soltó una risa irónica. No se detuvo a pensar en ese regalo, lo peor había sido que le había gustado, y no lo quería sentir de esa forma. Ella había obrado mal con el y lo peor sin decirle un porque y no es que el se hubiera quejado, lo besa, se arrepiente y ni siquiera le da una explicación.Tenia que acordarse de eso precisamente cuando recién se levantaba, maldita sea?

Seguiría viendo los regalos.

Una figura de los Chuddley Cannons por parte de Ginny, el suéter de su madre, una botella de whiskey de fuego por parte de Harry, su amigo cada día estaba mas loco y el se limitaba a pensar que eso sucedía cuando las personas reprimen la alegría por mucho tiempo; de pronto sintió dentro de una funda de regalo, una pequeña cosa blanda y suave, la saco del envoltorio y descubrió que era una almohada que rezaba el nombre de Keisha. La niña se la había regalado de seguro era muy especial para ella, una corriente de ternura mas grande de lo que ya sentía por ella, emergió en lo mas íntimo de su ser.

En ese mismo momento iba a despertar a Harry para darle su regalo. Tan grande fue su sorpresa que encontró a la persona que había estado dedicándole sus pensamientos por más de diez minutos, durmiendo en esa cama. Ya decía el que era imposible que se hubiese levantado mas temprano que Harry, de seguro su amigo estaba con ella, tuvo de nuevo la sensación de vacío, pero no podía permitirse sentirse mal, no ahora.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para darle el regalo a Keisha, no iba a esperar más tiempo, tenía que dárselo, todo lo que le había costado cuidarlo.

Puso el regalo encima de la cama, esperaría que hiciese lo suyo, rogaba a todos los dioses, incluso los que desconocía porque así sucediese.

La niña se removía en la cama musitando frases como: _**Mami no ataque de besos tan templano, espela a que me despielte**_.

El muchacho sonreía, menudos besos le estaba dando su madre; lo que ella no intuía es que no era precisamente su madre la que la estaba levantando y menos aún eran besos. La niña abría sus ojos haciéndose esperar y de tanto en tanto miraba a Ron.

-Lon?- pregunto adormecida

-Feliz Navidad Pequeña!

-Lon?-

-Sí?

-Acaso es… es una pelita?

-Un perrito diría yo.- El regalo no era nada menos que un cachorro labrador color caramelo.-

-Es tuyo?

-No.-

-De Jary?

-Tampoco! Es de mi futura esposa.- la niña lo miraba de hito en hito, sin poder creerlo.

-Tengo un pelito!- decía saltando mientras el perro la seguía de formar juguetona.- Eles precioso…

-Te gustó?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Me encanta! Gracias Lon!

-Cómo sabes que fui yo?- Ron se quedó con la duda porque la niña se ponía las pantuflas presurosa

-Se lo voy a enseñal a la mami. Le va a encantal.- dicho esto dio un sonoro beso a Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras y el cachorro la seguía.

Madre e hija saltaban abrazadas, ya no serían solo ellas dos, el perro las cuidaría, siendo el único macho de la casa como había dicho Keira. Emocionada como estaba la chica concedió un beso en cada mejilla de Ron, dejándolo ensimismado en un sistema planetario, donde el era el astro rey y la cara de la joven era un planeta que giraba alrededor suyo y en cada vuelta le regalaba un beso.

Su desconcierto fue desapercibido gracias a la llegada de Harry, a quien el perro ya conocía y le movía la cola alegremente.

-Ten, Keira, Feliz Navidad, un regalo mas no le hace malo a nadie!- el joven le había traído un moccachino. La chica se limitó a abrazarlo.

-A todo esto, me podrían decir, cómo se va a llamar esta preciosura?- preguntó Ginny

-Snitch!- exclamó Keira sin pensar en el nombre realmente

-Qué has dicho?- preguntó visiblemente pálida la menor de los Weasleys

-Qué tiene de malo el nombre?- contestaba Keira, todos en la sala se habían vuelto para mirarla.

-Pues a mi me guta!- aseguraba ferviente la niña

-No se diga más. Así se llamará.- dijo la Sra. Weasley

-Bien dicho mami mayol.

-Idiotas! Uds dos son un par de idiotas!- gritaba Ginny hacia Harry y Ron- Jamás pueden comportarse como personas civilizadas. Toda la vida lo mismo, pendiente del deporte.- ellos sabían porque los acusaba, pero se equivocaba los muchachos habían sido cuidadosos, nada de magia, ni quidditch, no entendían de donde había sacado ese nombre Keira.

-Gin, párale, me habían comentado de ese mal genio, te prometo nunca mas volver a levantarte.

-No Keira no es por ti… es por estos imbéciles.

-Jary… Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntaba la niña asustada.

-Nada Keith te lo aseguro.

-Ni yo!- expresó el pelirrojo cuando los ojos de la niña lo miraron acusadoramente.

Llego el momento de irse a la ciudad, dejando a la niña con Snitch y los Sres. Weasleys. Keira se mostraba mucho mas alegre con Ron, aunque aun se escuchaban muy formales. Harry quien prefería huir de la mirada escrutadora de Ginny, se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. De esta forma el trayecto se hizo más llevadero. Harry y Keira cantaron todos los CDS que tenía la chica, haciendo reír a los hermanos Weasleys, por lo desafinado que era o porque cambiaba la canción como mejor le pareciese. Dejaron sus pertenencias y el automóvil en la casa de la joven, ya que el centro comercial estaba muy cerca.

Compraron las entradas y la comida, como era la primera vez que iban Gin y Ron, el morocho tomaba la iniciativa en todo para poder guiarlos, mientras ellos lo seguían con la cara de felicidad más grande que tenían. No contaron con Harry y su mente maquiavélica que dejo sentada a Keira, seguida por Ron, después iba Ginny y en la punta el.

El muchacho que había notado la cara tensa de Keira a lado de la de felicidad de Ron, tenía que pensar en muchas cosas para no echarse a reír como un loco.

La película comenzó y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el respingo que habían pegado los Weasleys con los sonidos retumbantes por toda la sala. Llevaban quince minutos en los cuales Gin no se daba cuenta de nada, tenía los ojos fijos en la gran pantalla, Keira veía sin comprender como si su mente estuviese en otro lado menos en el cine y a Ron se lo notaba como si forzase por descifrar lo que veía, pues perdía la noción de la película por hilos. Harry no lo aguantó mas, disparó un puñado de canguil, en dirección de la petrificada Keira mientras se arrepentía al instante de haberlo hecho, con la cara de maldad que le puso su amiga y el estaba conciente de la mente retorcida de ella, se estremeció al instante y su descuido lo pagó caro, la chica le devolvía el disparo con determinación, entretanto una señora comenzaba a quejarse. Era la guerra, el morocho se aguantaba la risa vanamente porque en su intento por tirarle a la muchacha mas canguil, le dio de lleno a Ron, fue el detonante de todo lo sucedido; Keira reía a carcajadas, mientras el resto de personas le hacían un sonoro abucheo de shhh. El pelirrojo entre enojado y divertido le tiró la funda entera en la cabeza de la chica, en vez de desquitarse con Harry, cosa que le causo mas gracia al morocho que para ese entonces se ahogaba por lo que había provocado y Ginny cogida a la mano del mismo ni se daba por enterada, absorta en la película. Ron tuvo miedo de la reacción de la joven y al juzgar por su cara, pretendía salir corriendo presa del pánico, para sorpresa de todos, la chica no actúo como se lo esperaban, rió estridentemente y se abalanzó sobre Ron y le metía un hielo dentro de la camisa, el joven se retorcía peor que un gusano tratando de sacar el hielo con la bendita camisa apretada que cargaba. Para entonces Harry se había resbalado de su asiento aguado y había llevado consigo a Ginny que no entendía que pasaba, ni porque estaba a lado de el y porque estaba rojo de tanto reírse y con lágrimas en los ojos. Keira en su afán de vengarse, se levantó de su asiento y les echo la funda de canguil encima gritando con retintín: "_Que se jodan, maldita sea_!" el chico se acostó en el suelo del cine dejando a la pelirroja sentada en el mismo a su lado, mientras gritaba histérica: "_Mierda! Podrían dejar de comportarse como tarados y dejarme ver la maldita película"_

Ron para este tiempo, se había zafado ya del hielo, confundido miraba a su hermana sentada en piso mas no en la butaca gritándole a Harry que se destornillaba de risa en el piso acostado, mientras tanto toda la sala los abucheaba e insultaba, Keira que se veía muy enojada y Merlín sabía que eso solo traería problemas a continuación la causa de la molestia de la chica, la misma señora que antes se había quejado, le gritaba que la iba a hacer botar a ella y todos sus amigos, justo cuando ella le iba a replicar, el pelirrojo lo evitó y respondió: "_Sra. téngame aquí"_ dejando a todos pasmados le cogio la mano a la Sra. y le puso el hielo, aúpo a Keira y la poso encima las piernas de Harry y con fuerzas para su último impulso les arrojó su cola con hielos incluidos y salio corriendo como un loco riéndose a carcajadas. La chica había reaccionado aunque un poco tardía gritaba toda clase de improperios y groserías qué conocía y fabricó algunos de su autoría, hecho que hizo que el muchacho se carcajeara más mientras corría y chocaba contra un guardia que había traído la Sra.; la risa se le pasmo de los labios, pero no al ver al guardia exactamente, sino al comprobar que Keira venía hacia el hecha una furia y todavía insultaba. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, si las miradas mataban, el ya estuviera calcinado, se atrevió a mirar hacía atrás y alcanzó a divisar a Harry que trataba de llegar hacia a Keira para apaciguarla, su amigo era un ángel, un ángel con lentes; Ron estaba salvado.

Se detuvo jadeando con las manos en las rodillas hasta que llegasen los demás, tendrían que esperar a Gin que encantada con el cine, de seguro no saldría hasta que se termine la película.

Su amigo corría con Keira cogida de la mano y la cara llena de furia tuvo que aguantarse otra carcajada y evitar mirar a Harry a los ojos, no lo soportaría y apostaba diez galeones inclusive su vida a que el tampoco. La chica no estuvo ni a cinco metros y empezó a farfullar y ensañarse con el, Ron ni siquiera la escuchaba solo se limitaba a pensar porque lo maltrataba tanto cuando Harry había empezado, salio de su trance al ver a su hermana correr y detrás suyo los demás guardias: "_Idiotas me botaron de la sala, CORRAN_!" le hicieron caso de una forma desesperada el pelirrojo iba a la cabeza, mientras Keira halaba la mano de Harry que por la risa no corría con mas fuerzas, Ron aún no comprendía porque lo hacían y le gritaba a su hermana _"Gin, porque tenemos que correr_ ".

_"Que bruto que eres, maldita sea por uds y por esa vieja me botaron de la sala, nos quieren tomar fotos para asegurarse que ya no regresemos, así que corre idiota". _El chico no necesito mayor explicación y para el morocho fue el acabose, le gritaba a su amigo: _"Ron ya no puedo mas, no aguanto"_ dicho esto se tiró al piso a reír, mientras el pelirrojo se detenía en seco para levantarlo contestándole dramáticamente: "_Debemos seguir, Harry"._ Keira se puso histérica al oírlos reír de esta forma y le dio con la cartera en la cabeza a los dos. Lo cogieron cada uno por las manos al ver que el chico no paraba y lo arrastraron, mientras ellos seguían la marcha, faltaba poco para la salida del centro comercial y los guardias no los seguirían.

Entre carcajadas, golpes e insultos llegaron a la casa. Las chicas bajaron la guardia y se rieron todo lo que habían reprimido del coraje, estaban a punto de decidir que había sido lo mejor, si Ron gritando, Harry cayéndose, Ron tirándole cola a Keira o la pobre Ginny corriendo perseguida por los guardias.

Los gemelos habían llegado a la casa de Keira, ya vestidos y se encontraban conversando con Ron y Harry que les contaban como habían pasado en el cine y aún lloraban de la risa, mientras esperaban a las chicas para que estuvieran listas. Después de una hora y de varios gritos por parte de los chicos se encontraban fuera de la discoteca "Fizz". Keira y Ginny causaban alborotos en los hombres que pasaban, la primera se llevaba puesto un short blanco y un top negro con zapatos y cartera a juego, el cabello suelto lleno de ondas. Ginny por su parte había usado la blusa que le había regalado su amiga y una minifalda jean, con tacones negros a juego con la cartera. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto del cual caían muchas ondas pelirrojas. Estaban cansándose de esperar, la cola era muy larga ya que era la mejor discoteca del centro de la ciudad, un guardia al ver a las chicas les pidió que entren, que ya habían esperado demasiado.

Encontraron una mesa perfecta para los seis en un rincón. Los gemelos los retaron a beber todo lo que pudiesen, pensando que el trago muggle no causaría estragos. No se hicieron esperar, tres botellas de vodka con agua tónica reposaban en la mesa de las cuales dos ya se habían tomado. Keira agarró a Harry de la mano y lo llevo a bailar con ella, ya estando un poco mareados, después se arrepintió y cuando el chico pensaba que su martirio había terminado, lo arrastró hacia la tarima. Los gemelos gritaron que esa era la Weasley que se había perdido y que iban a encontrarse con su hermanita, dejando a Ginny y a Ron que ya se habían mandado la última botella solos.

Ron miraba ceñudo la tarima, un pocotón de hombres se había formado debajo de la abajo de donde se encontraba bailando Keira, mientras los gemelos seguían moviéndose al son de la música, quienes ya se habían desabrochado la camisa y tomaban cerveza muggle sacada de Merlín sabe donde, Harry seguía bailando mientras se debatía en irse o quedarse a cuidar de su amiga.

Ginny que estaba muy animada, empezó a jugar verdad o desafío con su hermano. A Ron le tocaba primero por ser el mayor.

-Verdad o desafío?- dijo Ginny con malicia.

-Estoy viendo que es mejor para tu mente retorcida, creo que verdad!-

-Hum… Has tenido relaciones si o no?

-Esta bien, desafío!-

-Así me gusta. Besa a la tipa que se encuentra en esa esquina.-

-No lo dudes.- se levantó y lo hizo.

-Por qué no te pego?

-Porque le dije que me ayude con el desafío.

-Tan tierna.- dijo Ginny con ironía.

-A ver hermanita decide tu sentencia.

-Verdad.-

-Estas segura?

-Si, no le temo.

-Te gusta Harry?

-Sí.- dijo sin sonrojarse siquiera.

-Así sin más.

-Me hiciste una pregunta no? Te la respondí que más quieres.

Siguieron con los retos más duros y más locos. Ginny tuvo que besar a una chica. Ron besar a una joven que estaba con el novio, bailar en las tarimas, tomarse un vaso sin respirar de la bebida más fuerte que haya. Al fin se aburrieron, los muchachos habían regresado y Ginny bailaba con Keira. Los gemelos era mejor no peguntar ni imaginarse nada. Mientras Harry y Ron se sentaban en el bar para verlas y que nadie se les acerque. Ginny había ido al baño mientras Keira bailaba sola. Un chico se le acercó para que bailaran pero ella se negó, el chico insistía y ella le dio la espalda. De un momento a otro, el tipo la había cogido de los brazos para obligarla a bailar con el, Ron no lo pensó dos veces se acercó a el y le propinó el puñete del que se iba a recordar para toda la vida. La chica agradecida lo retuvo bailando con ella, mientras Harry llegaba del brazo con Ginny, esta última pasó a lado de Ron y le susurró al oído: **"**_**El último desafío de la noche hermanito, besa a Keira."** _Le taladraban las palabras y se iba a vengar: **"Lo_ mismo para ti, Ginebra_."**

Que pasaba si lo hacía, que podría pasar. Ella lo había hecho primero y solo eran amigos. Y esto un juego.

La tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le alzó la barbilla, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos marrones. Rogaba que esta vez no se desmaye. Unió su labios a los de ella, mientras sus lenguas danzaban alrededor, era un beso muy apasionado, la chica enterraba su mano en el cabello de el siguiéndole el juego. Se apretaban los labios con fuerza, de pronto la música ya no estaba, y Ginny y Harry que con el rabillo del ojo los vio en las mismas tampoco, habían desaparecido. Solo eran ellos dos y ese era el tipo de besos que te hace sentir que el suelo tiembla, y la cabeza te pesa. Que ya no quieres que haya dos cuerpos sino uno, para poder fundirse, que los músculos de la boca te duelen pero que diablos importa, si es uno de los mejores besos de tu vida. Despegó sus labios de ella sin abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo le sonrió sinceramente y para su sorpresa ella también lo hacía. Lástima que fue solo por un juego. Un maldito juego.

Los gemelos llegaron asustados.

-Qué diablos hacían? Harry y Ron mortífagos rodean la zona. Tenemos que hacer algo rápido!-

Keira no entendía porque el rostro de Ron había cambiado con un semblante tan duro, mientras Harry veía preocupado a Ginny. Y que eran mortífagos?

**Siento mucho la tardanza! En serio, se que no hay excusa, ni nada, lo se. Pero dejenme defenderme aunque sea. Estaba enferma y es lo único que puedo decir en honor a la verdad. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y para la niña linda que recien lo mando también ( no te preocupes Rosita y actualiza)**

**Con la historia me gustaria que me enviaran los review y me digan que les parecio y que dudas tienen, que esta mal, todo lo que sea bueno para mejorar ok? No solo esta lindo, me gusto y así. Pero igual muchas gracias por mandarlos.**

**Un beso y por un simple juego, a muchos nos a pasado verdad? Ojala Keira lo tome bien. Y Ron defina sus sentimientos. Ya deben algunos saber a que vienen los mortifagos. Espero de corazón que lo sepan, xq el cap que viene es decisivo, y habran muchas verdades que se van a decubrir, no se si en este o el otro, porque a veces los dejo tan largos que no se porque no se aburren de leer.**

**_Muchisimas gracias a Karmi, Gin, Luis, Capuchina, Rosita, Flor de invierno, Rommy, Oscarlos._**

**Muchas gracias en serio, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Un beso **

**nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Las consecuencias de tus actos

**Disclaimer: Nada mio!**

-Síganme.- espetó Ron, mientras agarraba la mano de Keira.

-Se puede saber qué mierda haces? Tenemos que irnos ya! No estar jugando a los detectives privados.- exclamó George furioso.

-Harry qué pasa?- dijo Keira mientras veía la cara de todos, no se podía saber quien estaba peor. Ron tenía el semblante muy duro, Fred y George demostraban ansiedad, Ginny miraba con preocupación y Harry la miraba a ella… pero porque demostraba culpa?

-Desmaius.- apuntó Ron.

-Qué hiciste imbecil?- gritaba la pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados. El muchacho había apuntado a Keira, quien ahora descansaba en sus brazos.

-Lo único que podía hacer con ella. O que querías llevarla con nosotros? No la deben ver. Me voy aparecer contigo, en la casa de Keira y a poner cuanto conjuro protector sepa.

-No! Yo quiero ir con uds!-

-No puedes hacer magia aún, debes quedarte con ella e inventarte una buena historia, sino va a querer castrarme. Además si despierta y no nos ve, se va a poner como loca y va a salir a buscarnos.

-Algo esta mal porque buscarnos justo ahora.- sollozaba amargamente Ginny.

-Desgraciados! Fred cuántos eran?- dijo Harry

-Solo vi a Crabbe con otros que desconocía.- respondió, mientras Ron asentía y se llevaba a las chicas con ellos.

A Ginny solo le quedaba llorar en casa mientras sus hermanos y Harry se jugaban la vida y ella tenía que esperar. Porque todo pasaba de esa forma, justo cuando se divertían después de tanto tiempo. Es que acaso querían hacerles mas desgraciada su vida, a ella no le gustaba llorar, pero en momentos en que no sabes que hacer, es mejor dejar que las lagrimas fluyan. Miraba a Keira ajena a todo, hubiera sido mejor que Ron le lanzase un Desmaius a ella también.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se encontraba sentada en el césped, en un día muy soleado que era una pena desperdiciar el paisaje. Giro y se encontró con la estructura más grandiosa e imponente que haya visto en su vida, se juró jamás olvidarla.

Altas torres se extendían a los lados y poderosas columnas, estaba tan ensimismada observando lo que podría ser el exterior de un castillo que y de pronto una luz dorada cruzaba el seto a gran velocidad.

Parecía una luciérnaga, aunque en tamaño proporcionado, no entendía muy bien el porque, pero tenía que seguirla, daba igual ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en ese lugar, entonces que podía perder?

La luciérnaga le dio muchos problemas ya que era muy escurridiza, volaba de un lado a otro, justo cuando pensaba que estaba por alcanzarla se extendía hacia el cielo.

La llevó por tantos lados, que estaba segura que se había perdido, pero en esos momentos poco importaba, el deseo de alcanzarla era mayor. Tiempo después sentía un enorme vació, le faltaba algo, como si en el trayecto se le hubiera extraviado y ese algo le oprimía el pecho de dolor. Muchas personas le gritaban, pero ella solo tenía ojos para la luciérnaga.

Entretanto se dio cuenta, que aquella cosa dorada no era lo que parecía, asunto que le dio mas importancia para continuar siguiéndola. De pronto la cosa dorada se había metido en unos arbustos frondosos. Ella lo atravesó con decisión, era un espacio muy angosto lo que le provoco una serie de rajuños en las piernas, brazos e inclusive un feo corte en la cara.

Se detuvo a tocarse el rostro, un hilo de sangre barría el mismo, momentos después se sentía observada, se dispuso a buscar la razón.

Un par de ojos verdes brillantes, la miraban con una curiosidad extrema y a la vez con amor, le hubiese gustado quedarse mirándolos mas tiempo, sino hubiese sido porque otros pares de ojos también la veían; unos ojos de un azul tan profundo la observaban con picardía mientras ella pensaba quedarse viéndolos toda la vida, que importaba, nada valía sin esos ojos a su lado. De un momento a otro tal como habían venido, se esfumaron, los dueños de esos ojos la volvían abandonar, dejándola en un estado de confusión total y con un tremendo coraje, porque la abandonaban, porque solo se limitaban a perderla, quiso buscarlos pero lo único que encontró fue una lechuza blanca que le dio un picotazo cariñoso y se poso en su hombro.

Le agradaba la lechuza, le prestaba compañía y calidez, perdida en ese mundo no se dio cuenta al tropezar con un tablero de ajedrez viejo, no tuvo mucho tiempo que dedicarle al tablero, la cosa dorada había aparecido de repente zumbando y ella no perdía el tiempo, la siguió con desesperación.

Corría mientras le faltaba el aire, la ansiedad la mataba, algo se atravesó con ella y la hizo caer de bruces, mientras la lechuza lanzaba un ululato de indignación.

Una figura alta y delgada con una barba plateada y mirada juguetona le tendió la mano mientras le decía: "Te estabas tardando mucho en venir."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La pelirroja sin tener que hacer, había ido a la cocina solo por tener algo que hacer. El miedo le seco la garganta y se había servido un vaso de agua. El agua bañaba su garganta, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Harry!

-Ginny!

-Ron… eres un desgraciado… se que me hiciste algo… Maldito! Cuando te encuentre no tendré piedad de ti.- los gritos de Keira resonaban por toda la casa, haciendo que las amenazas de Voldemort suenen dulces, mientras Ginny tragaba en seco.

-Dónde esta Ron? Se lo que me hizo… bueno en sí no lo se… pero me duele todo el cuerpo… Me pegó a caso?- preguntaba la chica con los ojos desorbitados, mientras el vaso de Ginny estallaba en mil pedazos y esta última miraba anonadada los restos del vaso, a Keira y así sucesivamente.

-Responde!- le gritó zarandeándola.

-Mierda, como era el hechizo para modificar la memoria, porque no presto mas atención a clases maldita sea.-

-Qué dices?

-Keira, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y yo no soy la persona adecuada para contártelas. Harry y Ron deben ser y mi hermano no te golpeó jamás lo haría.

-Entonces que pasó?- le respondió la chica, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba en blanco, no sabia que argumentar.

-Me desmaye, es eso verdad? Oh Ginny, no se porque me pasa eso, desde que pise mi casa hoy me sentí mareada, siento que el aire me falta.

-No te preocupes, ya veremos que te pasa si? Tranquilízate. – pero la chica en vez de tranquilizarse, volvía a gritar desesperada.

-Dónde están tus hermanos? Dónde esta Harry? Qué es mortífagos? Qué pasa? No me dejes así. No se porque tengo una angustia tan grande en el pecho, me oprime, tengo corazonadas.

-Te acuerdas de Hermione?- la muchacha asintió. – pues el jefe de los mortífagos la mató.-

-Son como una especie de pandilla asesina?- esta vez Gin asintió.- Por eso la dureza en el rostro de Ron.- Pero ellos no… no habrán ido tras los mortífagos… o sí? Por qué los dejaste? Uds son lo único que tengo, no se que sería de mi sin Harry, es como el hermano que nunca tuve y Ron…

-Lo se, lo se.- atajó Ginny llorando.- pero así tiene que ser y no preguntes el porque solo espero que se sepan cuidar.

-Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer y no vamos a llorar por gusto, solo tenemos que confiar, mientras tanto hagámosles comida. Que mejor que una comida después de pelear a muerte con una pandilla?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuatro chicos corrían por el centro del Londres muggle, buscando cualquier pista y estar prevenidos; no todos ocurrió como ellos esperaban, diez figuras encapuchadas salieron de la nada.

-Uy los chiquillos quieren jugar?- dijo una mujer que todos conocían.

-Qué quieres ahora?- escupió Harry

-Querido no te han enseñado a saludar?-

-Y a ti que te importa.- contestó Ron perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya te olvidaste de jugar no? Ahora eres miedosa sin tu amo.- dijo Fred mientras series de insultos salían debajo de las mascaras.

-Obvio hizo mucho con venir aquí. Lo vas a pagar caro- dijo George

-Bueno parece que se quieren divertir un poco no?- secundó otro

-Que mierda quieren?

-La muggle asquerosa, eso queremos.-

-Sobre mi cadáver.- contestó Harry y había lanzado el famoso Expelliarmus sobre Bellatrix, quien astutamente lo había desviado.

Mientras los demás empezaban a batirse en duelo, era muy difícil ver con quien se estaban peleando todos, los superaban en demasía, lo único que podían hacer era defenderse y ayudarse. Ron se percató que cerca de donde estaba el encuentro, había una tienda con grandes ventanales apuntó Reducto, tres de los mortífagos habían caído sepultado bajo vidrios y polvo, con suerte uno de ellos estuviera muerto. Roockwood peleaba con Fred, cinco metro mas atrás George lo hacía con Selwin, Harry seguía peleando con Bellatrix quien sorprendida al verse igualada con el muchacho estaban combatiendo a muerte, la mortífaga tenía feos cortes en los brazos, el morocho apresuradamente en un descuido lanzaba un Confundus a otro de los mortífagos para ayudar a sus amigos y en la segunda oportunidad que tuvo hizo un Imperious a Rowle que se empezó a batir en duelo con Nott. Harry pagó caro el ayudarlos, Bellatrix aprovechaba para lanzarle un Cruciatus.

Ron se había llevado la peor parte, estaba con un mortifago que no conocía mientras Dolohov se aprovechaba de la situación. - Crucio.- miles de cuchillos perforaban su cuerpo y los demás no podían ayudarle. En su desesperación Fred le propino un Desmaius a Dolohov, después fue el turno de Nott, con la maldición Imperious y al sentirse controlado lanzaba maldiciones a todos mientras Rowle trataba de controlarlo. Roockwood enojado le lanzaba un Avada Kedrava a Fred, George salvo la vida de su hermano y la maldición no le dio de lleno por pocos centímetros, matando en su lugar al mortifago desconocido que atacaba a Ron. Esto fue el detonante de todo, habían lanzado a matar.

Fred lleno de coraje lanzo un Cruciatus a Roockwood, mientras Dolohow con un movimiento de su varita tiraba a Ron cinco metros mas allá y segundos después Roockwood apuntaba a George con un Avada Kedrava que por pocos metros no lo toco.

-Mátalo o nos mátara a nosotros.- gritaba Ron

-Avada Kedrava.- apunto Fred mientras Roockwood caía con expresión de vacío.

Bellatrix le lanzo un Cruciatas a Fred, mientras Ron hacía lo propio con ella. Rowle aprovechando el descuido apuntaba al pelirrojo, pero Harry se le había adelantado y le lanzaba un Avada Kedrava, matándolo al instante, no iba a permitir que se le lleven otro ser querido.

-Esto es por mi mejor amiga, arderás en el infierno junto a tu amo.- decía Ron con furia, mientras aplicaba un Cruciatus tras Cruciatus a la mujer.

Harry se batía en duelo con Nott en ese instante mientras George continuaba en las mismas con Selwyn, los mortífagos llevaban las de perder, en esos instantes aparecía otra figura encapuchada que gritaba "retirada" y se llevaba consigo a Bellatrix, mientras Dolohow cogía a dos de los mortífagos aún inconscientes por la explosión y se iba junto a Nott y Selwyn.

Todo había terminado por el momento, los chicos sorprendidos aun de sus logros, sabían que habían mejorado, pero hasta ahora recién lo habían probado y agradecían a Merlín el haber entrenado arduamente después de la guerra.

Tenían un aspecto horrible, muchas cortadas en la cara y brazos, sus cuerpos necesitaban reposo aunque aún la adrenalina no los abandonaba y el hecho de haber terminado con unos mortífagos los animaba y hacía sentir mejor.

A Harry le parecía que cientos de dementores danzaban una marcha fúnebre a su lado, era la segunda vez que mataba en su vida, pero no tenía opción, se preguntaba si Rowle en verdad iba a asesinar a Ron, porque y sino lo planeaba hacer, el ya le había quitado la vida en un santiamén; fue su instinto protector el que actúo, mientras veía como el mortifago apuntaba a Ron sintió la misma angustia, de lo ocurrido anteriormente con Hermione, pensó que lo iba a perder también a el y solo actúo. Lastimosamente así son las guerras, o los míos o los tuyos y el había tenido que elegir a su amigo por sobretodos las cosas y su remordimiento de conciencia quedaba aun lado si podía tener a Ron como amigo aún. Pero que pasaba con su nueva amiga, tendría que renunciar a ella tan rápido.

Los gemelos era una de las pocas veces en que no hablaban, George pasaba un brazo reconfortante a su hermano. Ron incapaz de sentir en esos instantes, tenía odio quería matar, destruir, su mente la ocupaba Hermione, quería que donde sea que estuviese ella, lo este siendo orgullosa de el. La estaba vengando; pero también sentía un terrible miedo por su presente, por Keira, iban por ella, pero porque diablos iban por ella. De que le servía olvidar su pasado, si miraba en su presente y se encontraba con la misma angustia.

El pelirrojo quito todos los encantamientos protectores de la casa de Keira y entro en la casa seguido de los demás, mientras Harry los volvía a poner, les llegaba un olor delicioso.

Ginny abrió la puerta saltando y abrazando a su hermano, mientras Keira corría abrazar a su hermano postizo.

-Qué paso?- preguntaba Ginny desesperada.

-Murieron Rookwood y Selwyn.- zanjó Ron

-Oh y por qué buscarnos ahora?- exclamaba mientras Keira miraba asustada de uno a otro. Primera vez en su vida veía a Fred mudo y Harry se negaba a soltarla y respiraba agitadamente.

-Pues…

-Fastidiarnos, recordarnos que no se han olvidado de que matamos a Voldemort.- dijo Harry rojo de ira. Keira se soltó delicadamente y sin decir palabra marchó a la cocina a servir la sopa.

Ron la siguió con la mirada y fue tras ella, verla aún con vida, le hizo sentir las piernas temblar y ganas de gritar de felicidad, la habían protegido y no importaba nada mas. Le dio un largo abrazo y le besó la frente con alivio, recordándose lo bien que olía y el poder reconfortante de sus brazos delicados. Ginny sigilosamente había entrado para ayudarla mientras Keira cogía a Ron de la mano y lo sentaba en el comedor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue por un botiquín. Curó las heridas de Ron, el chico se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, ni siquiera se quejó por la medicinas muggles, que mierda importaba si ella estaba viva que le haga lo que quiera. La mano de la chica ni se sentía en su rostro y percibía su aliento alrededor de su cara, recordó el beso que se habían dado y su piel se erizó por completo. Lanzo un gruñido cuando no advirtió mas ese aliento, la muchacha hizo lo mismo con el resto mientras la pelirroja servía la comida y misteriosamente menguaba el dolor de Ron. Comieron silenciosamente, disfrutando de lo bien que podía hacer algo caliente para el alma.

-Ron puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- pidió Ginny

-Vayan al dormitorio de Keisha, Ron.-

-Gracias.- dijo siguiendo a Ginny a la cocina para dejar sus platos y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Que fregados pasa? No me trago la excusa de Harry.- dijo Ginny sin evitar admirar el cuarto de Keisha.

-Vienen por Keira.

-Qué?- la joven había perdido todo el color en su cara.

-Lo que oyes no se que vamos hacer, con que pretexto tenerla en la madriguera.- el chico gritaba

-Cállate! Nos pueden escuchar. Ahora comprendo la cara de Harry se vuelve a echar la culpa.

-Hablando de él, el último desafió no estuvo bien.-

-Cuando vas a tener los pantalones de admitir que te gusta Keira?

-Qué?- ahora era Ron el que perdía el color.

-Lo que oyes, no te hagas el idiota.

-Es qqque no eees así.- dijo tartamudeando.

-Entonces la ves con cara de tonto porque la tienes así no?

-Tú no entiendes.- dijo Ron gritando

-Que es lo que no entiendo?-

-Mira no se como vas explicar esto que ya se salió de control. No se porque miércoles te hago caso.

-Lo hiciste gustoso pedazo de hipócrita besuqueador!-

-Jaja y tú? Srta.- hago- un- desafío- para- besar- a- Harry-

-Yo admití que me gustaba, en cambio tú pones la misma cara de idiota que hacías cuando veías a Herms, solo falta que te pongas a pelear con Keira no la metas a ella en esto.- dijo Ron amenazadoramente.

-Te confundes?.. Confundes a Mione con Keira?- a Ginny empezaba a quebrársele la voz.- Eres un…

-Qué pasa aquí?- interrumpió Harry con fiereza viendo a Ron furioso y a Ginny con lagrimas a punto de resbalar de sus ojos.- sus gritos se escuchan hasta el comedor.

-Este pelmazo no acepta que le gusta Keira.

-Ah… era eso.-

-Oh no Harry tu también con esa estupidez.-

-Cuanto vas a esperar para decírselo esta vez?- Chillaba Ginny

-Ginebra no te atrevas.-

-Idiota, acéptalo. Si nadie tiene el valor para decírtelo. Lo haré yo! No puedo dejar que mi hermano actúe como un inferí toda la vida. La vida sigue Ron por si no te has dado cuenta. Si cada día abres los ojos al amanecer, así te quieras morir, es por algo no? Cuantas personas no tienen nada en este mundo y tú te olvidas de vivir, quejándote y llorando a lágrima viva por lo patética que es tu vida. Sino te das cuenta Harry y yo seguimos aquí. Harry perdió a su hermana, y sabes muy bien que Mione y tú eran lo único seguro que el tenía y yo perdí a la única amiga que tenía, pero estoy viviendo por ella y voy a ser feliz. Y sino te das cuentas que tienes una segunda oportunidad en tus narices, quien sea el que rige nuestras vidas no te va a venir a explicar porque te quito a Hermione y ahora te pone a Keira mientras tu la desprecias, la haces aun lado y juegas con ella.

-Gin no seas tan dura.

-Tu ni siquiera opines Harry Potter eres igual o peor que el.- y se marchó del cuarto.

-Qué ha pasado? Por qué lloraba Gin?- preguntó George.- Vengan Dumbledore y parte de la Orden están aquí. No se preocupen Keira esta dormida.

-Estamos enterados de lo acontecido… Cómo están?- dijo Dumbledore mientras Lupin y Sirius estrechaban a Harry y a Ron.

-Fueron muy valientes.- aseguró Lupin.

-Cómo están mamá, papá y Keisha?- preguntó Ron

-Oh, sí te refieres al encanto de niña que había en la casa, pues esta perfectamente considerando que me quiso poner crema en las barbas y ahora me dice Papa Noel.- Harry estalló en carcajadas, por poco olvidaba lo bien que le hacía Keisha.

-Disponemos de poco tiempo, ya nos han explicado a que vienen los mortífagos.

-Pero Sr. Ud. Debe saber porque la buscan?- dijo Harry

-Es la primera vez que no tengo respuesta para ti.

-Puede ser por el afecto que muestran hacía ella. Nadie dudaría en atacar a alguien que Harry estime.- dijo Sirius

-Sr. Puede ser por su pasado? Ella no recuerda nada.-Interrumpió Ginny.

-Debemos investigar eso.- intervino el morocho.

-Primero debemos buscar a los mortífagos, darle protección a las chicas y estar muy atentos.-

-Sr. Yo creo que pueden estar reclutando mas personas, hoy habían mortífagos que no conocíamos.- replicó Ron.

-Y tiene toda la razón Sr. Weasley.-

-No puede ser y quien es la cabeza ahora?- preguntó Sirius

-Bellatrix Lestrange.- dijo Harry.

-Y mi primita busca vengar a su amo.

-Exacto es por eso que no creo que el pasado de la chica importe mucho. Bella lo único que quiere es terminar con la poca felicidad de uds.

-Entiendo.- dijo Dumbledore.- pero no estoy tan seguro y lamentablemente no nos podemos ocupar de eso, en estos instantes.

-Ni yo.- repuso Ginny- hay cosas en Keira que desconciertan, no se puede negar que hay muchas posibilidades que este conectada con algún mortifago o con la magia. Tal vez el esposo de Keira es un mortifago que recién se unió y la quieran asesinar porque ella sería un insulto siendo una muggle.-

-Todo eso puede ser Srta. Weasley pero debemos concentrarnos en su protección. Aurores vigilaran las afueras de su casa. Su padre se ha ofrecido en las noches junto a muchos más. Su madre vendrá la mayoría de veces fingiendo estar sola en casa para cuidarlas más de cerca. Harry y Ron pueden aparecerse todos los fines de semana vendrían a visitarla con mi autorización. La Srta. Weasley vendrá dos veces al mes con el Sr. Longbottom y la Srta. Lovegood, los presentaran para que sean amigos y mas personas puedan protegerlos, ellos estarán encantados de ayudar. También sería bueno que les presenten a Lupin y a Sirius y hagan que ella sienta confianza hacía ellos, así Molly puede venir con ellos también. Sobretodo tienen que ganarse a la niña.

-Nosotros también vendremos seguido.- puntualizo Fred.

-No hay que ser muy obvios, Keira es muy inteligente.

-Quiéres un pedazo de torta linda?-

-Ti mami mayol, muchas glacias. Hoy llega la mami veldad?-

-Si mi amor, al fin.-

-Ya la extlañaba, nunca me había sepalado de ella y a Jary y a Ginny y mi Lon.

-No te preocupes querida hoy vienen. Dónde esta Snitch?-

-Pol ahí es maquiado, ayel no me dejo dolmil.

-Es que es muy pequeño aún.

-Mami mayol… Papa Noel no viene hoy?

-Se llama Dumbledore.

-No! Papa Noel.

-Ok. Ok.

-Mami mayol…

-Dime linda.-

-Jary y Ginny son novios?-

-Molly! Terció Lupin mientras entraba junto a Sirius y Snitch les ladraba.

-Oh aquí estás pelito maquiado.-

-Hola preciosa como estás?

-Muy bien glacias Siñor.

-Ya te dije que me llamo Sirius. Todavía no llega Harry?-

-Nu.

-No te pongas triste, te traje un chocolate.-

-No mas chocolate Keisha, se te van a dañar los dientes.- dijo Molly.

-Bah! Da igual estos son de leche y se van a cael! Me aleglo que hayan venido polque la mami mayol y yo estábamos muy solas con Snitch que es maquiado.

-En serio no te molesta?- le dijo Lupin.

-Es como tenel familia grande así de mentilitas.-

-Esta niña de verdad es un encanto.-

-Venga mamo a juegal con Snitch a la pelota. Yo les enseño, no han de sel mas maletas que Jary y Ginny.

-Nadie puede ser peor que ellos es verdad.- dijo una voz.

-Lon!

-Hola mi bebé cómo estás? Te extrañé!

-Y yo. Lon, Snitch se poltá mal. No me deja dolmil solo quiele jugal.

-Se parece a Harry jaja.

-Ti jiji. Lo voy a vel y a la mami.- se bajo de los brazos de Ron y se fue gritando y saltando con Snitch a su lado.

-Sra.- gritaba Keira abrazando a Molly.

-Querida como estás te ves pálida. Siéntate, a comer se ha dicho.

-Me he sentido un poco mal, tengo que ir al médico. Y cómo se ha portado mi bicho?

-Adorable como siempre.

-Mami mayol hablas de mi?-

-Ah pues y la humilde no vino.- dijo Keira.

-Amiga te presento a mi padrino Sirius y a Remus mejor amigo de mis padres.-

-Es un gusto.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-Es verdad pero no se a quien.- dijo Sirius.

-Ginny… Papa Noel no vino con uds?- todos carcajearon menos Keira y Molly.

-No mi vida para nada.

-Gin puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Harry, mientras salían de la casa.

-Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo? Qué te hice?

-Nada.

-Por qué me besaste?

-Fue un juego era el último desafío de la noche no iba a perder no?

-Ah… un estúpido juego. No debiste hacer eso, juegas con los sentimientos de la gente.

-Qué sentimientos son esos? Acaso sientes algo por mí?-

-No lo decía por Dean.

-Ah… El…

-Sí… el… tu novio.

-Y a ti que te importa que mas te da? No sientes nada por mi no?- para Harry escucharla hablar fue como una sentencia y verla irse fue aun peor.

Se arrodilló pensando, el no era mejor que Ron. Era peor la chica se le iba en las narices y el no hacía nada para detenerla. Era un idiota.

No se dio cuenta después de mucho rato que Keira se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Fue una apuesta.- Solo eso Keira. Me besó por una apuesta.-

Entonces cayo en cuenta, lo recordó todo. A ella le habían hecho lo mismo. Malditas esperanzas, maldito Ron. Pero a el le iba ir peor.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Perdonenme! Lo siento en serio, nunca quise demorarme tanto, pero tengo los examenes encima! Lo peor es que ya tenía escrito el capitulo como hace media semana y no tuve tiempo de tipear. Perdón. Son exactamente las 3:54 am en mi país y recien termino de tipear.**

**Pues ahí tienen el capítulo, una de las partes que mas me gusto fue lo de Ginny, como que les hacía falta escuchar algo así no creen. Ya mucho llanto, hay que seguir adelante y vivir. **

**No es tiempo aún que Keira se entere de la magía, en el proximo capítulo regresan a Hogwarts y si Ron peleado con Keira no saben lo que le va a hacer! Pero esta bien... por un desafío atreverse a besarla! Como que no!**

**Todo va a tomar su curso, los mortifagos, porque quieren a Keira.. quien es el papa de Keisha.. El proximo capitulo va haber una pista muy fuerte en torno a la casa de Keira, y es muy importante que aparezca Luna en el fic, pero para eso falta!**

**Luis: Millón gracias por leerme. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y me diga que te pareció. Portate bien. Besos.**

**Flor de invierno: Suerte en el certamen jaja! Espero que cuando leas el cap estes mas aliviada! Besotes! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap espero q con este no pase lo contrario.**

**Capuchina: Estoy esperando leer tu cap es viernes! Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado. Y Gracias por mi Rup! Besos!**

**Patty: Hola linda, perdona la demora! Me alegro que te guste! Besotes!**

**Oscarlos: Ahi tienes a tu Keisha! Besos portate bien!**

**Karmy: Perdoname por favor! Se que te dije que no me iba a tardar, pero no pude, en serio! Ademas los caps siempre son largos es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa jaja! Un besote! Disfruta el cap!**

**Rosachocolate: Que esperas para actualizar! Necesito un cap tuyo! Bueno linda espero q disfrutes el cap! y tu tambien aciertas en muchas cosas, y para saber las otras vas a tener que esperar! Ya ves que Keira se entero de algo, pero no era precisamente lo que todos queriamos que se entere. Besos!**

**Les deseo una buena semana! Echenme porras que se me vienen los exmanes. Esperenme un poquito con los caps por fa, ya se vienen los mas difíciles de escribir y no quiero hacerlo y despues arrepentirme.**

**Un beso**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Ayúdame a conseguir un papá

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy J. K. sino me hubiera demorado mas no?... Perdón!**

-Gin puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Harry, mientras salían de la casa. -Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo? Qué te hice?

-Nada.-

-Por qué me besaste?

-Fue un juego era el último desafío de la noche no iba a perder no?

-Ah… un estúpido juego. No debiste hacer eso, juegas con los sentimientos de la gente.

-Qué sentimientos son esos? Acaso sientes algo por mí?-

-No lo decía por Dean.

-Ah… El…

-Sí… el… tu novio.

-Y a ti que te importa que mas te da? No sientes nada por mi no?- para Harry escucharla hablar fue como una sentencia y verla irse fue aun peor.

Se arrodilló pensando, el no era mejor que Ron. Era peor la chica se le iba en las narices y el no hacía nada para detenerla. Era un idiota.

No se dio cuenta después de mucho rato que Keira se había arrodillado a su lado.

-Fue una apuesta.- Solo eso Keira. Me besó por una apuesta.-

Entonces cayo en cuenta, lo recordó todo. A ella le habían hecho lo mismo. Malditas esperanzas, maldito Ron. Pero a el le iba ir peor.

**Chapter 8: Ayudame a conseguir un papá!**

-Malditos traidores a la sangre.- dijo Bella

-Mantenga la calma Sra. no se ponga así.-

-Oh que pena! Les salió todo mal.- decía con voz fingida un joven de ojos grises.

-Callate Draco no veo que tu hayas peleado mucho.- replicaba su tía.

-Yo no tenía porque hacerlo.-

-Si el amo nos viera.- decía afligida

-Da gracias que esta muerto.- contestaba él, mientras todos lo miraban con rencor.

-Cállate imbecil te puedo dejar en la calle sabes? Cómo todo tu dinero se lo diste a esa!

-Has lo que quieras.

-Eso mismo haré. No las puedes proteger más de lo que ya has hecho. Y ya sabes quien pagará las consecuencias.- le respondió mientras el chico se retiraba al interior de la cueva.

Se encontraba caminando por toda la cueva y no se asombraba de lo solitaria que era, el mismo estaba tan vacío como esa cueva. No tenía a nadie en el mundo, nadie por quien vivir, ni por quien luchar, nadie que lo espere cuando todo termine, el miedo recorría su cuerpo, en su vida solo una vez había hecho algo bueno por alguien, aunque talvez esa ayuda que brindó, haya borrado todo el mal que hizo un día. Las únicas personas que él había protegido, corrían peligro, en esos precisos momentos estaban planeando algo malévolo contra ellas y él solo podía esperar para poder ayudarlas. Estaba claro que la magia podía contra todo menos con el destino y el amor. Este ultimo había unido a muchas personas, quienes cuenten con el nunca estarían solos. Nunca.

Tenia que planear algo para poder ayudarlas, ellas solo eran víctimas de esa guerra, que muchos aun no podían superar y que les había quitado tantos seres queridos. No las podía dejar caer a ellas también. Debía hacer una "pequeña" visita.

**o-o-o**

-Mierda… mierda… mierda…- no sabía porque maldita sea, cada vez que iba a acostarse, tenía que pegarse en el mismo dedo, en el mismo lugar y con la misma cama.

Estaba claro que tenía la cabeza en otro planeta, todo estaba mal, absolutamente todo. Cada vez que recordaba los sucesos anteriores, un detestable frío abrazaba su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir la persona más infeliz del mundo. Una sensación conocida para muchos, todos alguna vez en la vida han tenido un día malo y justo cuando piensas que no se puede poner peor… Ahí estas otra vez haciendo alguna cosa mal. Su único consuelo era Keisha, esa niña lo llenaba de alegría, lo complementaba, era una de las pocas personas que le faltaban para sentirse completo, ella en sí tenia mucho sentido, tenía alguien por quien luchar y no sabía realmente el porque. Pero su corazón le pertenecía. En medio de tanto meollo estaba Harry, con cara lánguida y unos apagados ojos verdes, ver a su amigo actuando como un inferí, es mas de lo que podía soportar aunque no sabía bien el porque algo dentro de el, que parecía una voz lejana que sonaba casi a Hermione cuando lo regañaba, zumbaba por todo su cerebro y le decía que en parte, el tenía la culpa.

Para culminar el asunto, no sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en Keira, en la noche en la discoteca, en los mortífagos buscándola, en Ginny defendiéndola y en la mirada culpable de Harry, cada uno de estos recuerdos contribuían a quitarle el sueño. ¿Cómo se le podía llamar a esto? Insomnio… Aburrimiento… Cargo de conciencia.

No entendía lo que sentía, no lo podía descifrar y se sentía profundamente desdichado. Todo su ser, era un mar de sentimientos encontrados, Harry no hablaba, Ginny estaba a la defensiva con todos, Keira orgullosa mas que nunca, y Dumbledore sabía mas de lo que había dicho esa tarde y el se encontraba intrigado por el posible "esposo mortífago de Keira" solo de pensarlo sentía retorcijones en el estómago y su ceño se fruncía tanto que parecía que tuviera una sola ceja pelirroja.

Al fin y al cabo a él que le importaba, o tal vez su hermana menor como siempre veía cosas que no estaban a su alcance, o era el sexto sentido femenino en todo su esplendor o simplemente algo que se le notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia pero que el no terminaba de aceptar; y donde quedaba el valor Griffindor, se estaba comportando como un absoluto cobarde y algo era muy cierto, Keira era una mujer impresionante y bella, con una personalidad que envolvía, a quién no le podía gustar? Nadie podía culparlo de algo así, que Mione lo perdone, no era culpa de el. Aunque estaba seguro que en donde sea que se encuentre Hermione, estaría deseando que sea feliz. A ella no le importaría que se fije en otra persona, ella siempre deseo su felicidad, y desde que la chica había muerto, el no había hecho nada para sentirse feliz. No sabía si Keira era su futuro, pero se permitiría vivir y dejarse llevar, tenia una oportunidad con una maravillosa mujer y el la estaba ignorando. Tenía que hablar con ella, antes de que fuese tarde. Salió de su alcoba, dispuesto a buscarla, de seguro se encontraba tratando de sacar del trance a Harry, ojala y ella con toda esa energía que posee, lo logre.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor y la vio sentada sola, en la mesa vieja, sintió una especie de deja vû, como si eso ya lo hubiese vivido. Su amigo no estaba con ella, pero ya tendría tiempo de buscarlo. Era hora de empezar a vivir.

-Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto en un casual tono bajo, que hizo que la muchacha diera un respingo.

-Si, pasa algo?- contestó con la mayor naturalidad que tenía. Mientras Ron no sabía, ni tenía la más remota idea de cómo empezar, después de todo era nuevo en el tema. Había tenido mas chicas pero todas no pasaban de un día y solo eran diversión y ellas lo buscaban gracias a su popularidad después de la guerra.

-Te acuerdas de lo que paso en la discoteca?- lo dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Que de tantas cosas.- respondió Keira, y el chico noto por el tono de su voz la gravedad del asunto.

-Pues lo que paso entre tu y yo?- le dijo sentándose en la silla de a lado.

-Yo no recuerdo nada importante, me dijiste alguna cosa grave o algo por el estilo?- dijo sin tomar importancia, mientras la cara del chico se desencajaba. ¡Qué manera de empezar a vivir!

-No recuerdas nada?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Acaso era muy importante?- ella no iba a quedar como una idiota, después de enterarse que solo fue un juego. Solo fue un beso, se estaba dando su lugar. Había olvidado lo que paso.

-No olvídalo no era nada.- dijo con hastío, mientras se levantaba de manera brusca y regresaba a su dormitorio.

-Por qué me hablas así?- le dijo ella, también incorporándose.

-Por nada, si no quieres recordar es tu problema, no el mió.- le dijo mientras miraba con furia esos ojos marrones.

-Y que sino quiero hacerlo.- le contestó altivamente.

-Ósea que solo me estas llevando la contraria.- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-A ti que te importa.- soltó Keira con retintín

-Me importa y mucho.- lo que el dijo fue el acabose de la paciencia de la joven.

-Solo fue un beso. Supéralo.- acotó con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

-Eres…- decía el muchacho, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar insultarla.

-Qué soy? Tu eres un poco hombre y eso es peor.-

-Keira…-dijo Ron con voz impasible.

-Que crees que no se que me besaste por un estupido desafío! Eres un poco hombre porque no te atreviste a besarme aunque sabes que te gusto, prefieres estar enfurruñado mientras todos los demás me miran y tu no haces NADA! Eres un idiota patético.- Keira iba aumentado el tono de su voz con cada palabra y cuando termino el sermón ya estaba gritando.

-Pues no te quejaste cuando te bese.-

-Eres un reverendo maric…- la chica no pudo terminar la frase, Ron la había agarrado con decisión del brazo y la había atraído hacia el. Mientras Keira aun no segura de lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer, sentía como Ron le robaba un beso apasionado y ella le estaba respondiendo con intensidad. No debía permitirlo, él no podía lastimarla nuevamente.

-Conmigo no se juega, Ron Weasley.- y con toda la fuerza que junto en su rodilla, le dio en la entrepierna a Ron y salía del comedor, entretanto el muchacho se arrodillaba de dolor. Bonita manera de empezar una nueva vida.

**o-o-o**

Harry había pasado una noche terriblemente mala, Keira había tratado de animarlo, pero nada no lo ayudaba a salir del hueco en el que se había metido. Como pudo el siquiera pensar que Ginny Weasley una de las muchachas mas bonitas de Hogwarts se iba a fijar en el? Era famoso y todo lo demás, pero la joven tenia una belleza asombrosa y era por demás popular entre los chicos. Además ya tenía novio. El solo había sido un juego. Si que duele el amor, cuando no es correspondido, de nada valía que le dijera lo que sentía, como le había aconsejado su amiga, de que servia en estos momentos, para que se siguiera riendo de el? No con lo que paso, bastaba. Ya era suficientemente malo como para empeorarlo.

Asimismo el mundo no se detendría solo porque el este sufriendo y eso ya lo había aprendido. Se le venia el final del año y tenía que proteger a su amiga de todo lo que pudiese pasar. Tenia que resolver el misterio que rodeaba a Keira, no iba a dejar que nadie mas le quite un ser querido, la próxima vez sería bajo su cadáver. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en las afueras de la madriguera que no sintió como la niña llegaba hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Hola chiquita.- le dijo pasándole su brazo encima de los pequeños hombros de la niña.

-Qui ti pasa?- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba.

-Nada Keith.- le contestó mientras jugaba con sus mechones cobrizos

Si… si… si… a quién quieles engañal?- dijo con astucia, mientras le pegaba en la mano.

-A nadie, pero es que no tengo nada.- dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Claro, te paleces a la mami cuando dice qui no tiene nada. No mas te falta llolal. Ustedes creen que porque soy pequeña no entiendo, piro yo lo se todo Jary, todo.- le dijo levantándose y poniéndose las manos en la cintura mientras lo enfrentaba.

-Ah si… qué sabes?- dijo Harry aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Pasa algo malo, la mami mayol me ve con mas telnula de lo que antes lo hacía y palece que se quiele echal a llolal cada vez que ve a la mami, pol otlo lado Gin esta muy enojona, la mami da miedo y Lon esta en otlo mundo. Creo que salir les afecto. Ah… y Silius no para de traelme chocolate.-

-Y qué tiene eso de malo?- le decía el joven cogiendole las manos afectuosamente.

-Que me esta tratando de complal por algo, a lo mejor le gusta la mami.- dijo la niña con furia y frunció el ceño.

-No Keith, él no es así.

-No me convence. Que se aleje de la mami.

-A ella ni se le acerca, es contigo con quien mas habla.

-Tu clees eso?

-Si chiquita, tranquila es mi padrino y se que no le va a hacer nada a tu mami, igualmente yo no lo permitiría.

-Jary?

-Hum.-

-Te puedo decil dos secretos y no le dices a nadie?-

-Si Keith, puedes confiar en mí.

-Eles la primera pelsona a la que se lo digo y también polque quielo que me ayudes.

-En lo que quieras mi vida, sabes que si puedo te ayudaré.

-Quielo que me ayudes a tener un papá!- a Harry se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero Keith como vamos hacer eso. Tu mamá es la que lo tiene que escoger.

-Yo cleo que ella ya escogió.

-Ah si quién?

-Quielo que Lon sea mi papá.-

-Eres una de las criaturas mas peligrosas que hay en la Tierra, Keith, te lo aseguró.- decía Harry con los ojos verdes mas abiertos que de costumbre.

-No es pala tanto.- dijo la niña extrañada-

-Solo tienes que tener paciencia, si el es el hombre indicado para tu mamá, ya veras que se queda con ella, Keira es una mujer muy fuerte y con mucho carácter, tu lo sabes amor, hay que ver como se entienden porque Ron no capta muchas cosas o no acepta, pero en fin esas son cosas de mayores bebé. Pero aun queda otro secreto no es así?

-No mi digas bebé Jary. Y si otla cosa. Jary alguien viene a visitalme en mis sueños y convelso mucho con el, dice qui mi va a lleval pol un tiempo.

-Quién es Keith?

-Yo pienso que es un ángel, es muy rubio y dice que me tiene que lleval, pol un tiempo, sino mi va a pasar algo peol.

-Tranquila es solo un mal sueño. Las pesadillas solo están en tu cabecita, mientras estés aquí todos te vamos a cuidar Keith, no te va a pasar nada.

-Igual si el mi lleva no mi da miedo. Piro la mami, no se que selia de ella.

-Tranquila mi amor, nada de eso va a pasar. Todo va a estar bien ok?

-Ok Jary.-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los días se pasaron rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta solo faltaba un día, para regresar al colegio. Ron y Keira seguían muy enojados, el chico estaba indignado con la actuación de la muchacha, y por más intentos que hicieron Harry y Keisha por reconciliarlos seguían muy testarudos. Keira se mostraba muy fuerte y orgullosa, pero en realidad solo Harry se percataba cuanto le dolía a su amiga, la cobardía de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba muy confundido, pensaba que era una mala señal, el que la chica lo hubiera rechazado, justo cuando el se animaba a confesarle lo que le pasaba con ella.

Comprendía hasta cierto punto, el coraje de la muchacha, pero pensaba que se le había pasado la mano; aunque lo que le dolía mas a el, no era el golpe sino la frialdad de esos hermosos ojos castaños. Ginny y Harry mantenían un trato muy casual y muchas veces la joven lo trataba con frialdad, Keisha se había puesto el papel de Cupido y no hacía mas que juntarlos, aunque se la notaba muy triste por tener que despegarse, de "los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida" como ella misma lo había proclamado. La Sra. Weasley los acompañaba a la casa de Keira donde iban a dormir ya que les quedaba mas cerca para ir a la estación de trenes y para cuidar de las chicas. Dumbledore les informo que dos nuevos aurores: un chico y una chica se iban a hacer pasar por policías e iban a custodiar la casa para mayor seguridad, eran Daniel y Eluney respectivamente e iban a iniciar su labor el fin de semana siguiente.

Con la excusa que el Sr. Weasley le tocaba trabajar en Londres, Keira les ofreció su casa al matrimonio, la primera semana iban a pasar perfectamente cuidadas y esto era lo mas ideal ya que los desmayos de Keira habáin regresado. Los gemelos, Sirius y Lupin iban a almorzar a diario a la casa de las chicas y todos los días le llevaban algo a la niña que se veía mucho más a gusto con Snitch y todos los amigos que la visitaban, ya que su madre y la Sra. Weasley trataban que no extrañe en demasía a Harry y Ron. Hasta Dumbledore se había pasado dos veces en esa semana, pues le interesaba hablar con Keisha y ella se sentía muy a gusto pidiéndole próximos regalos de Navidad a "Papa Noel".

Harry y Ron pasaron la semana mas inquieta de su vida. El primero ya no se sentía como en su casa, le faltaba la compañía de su amiga y la de la niña. Los sueños de esta le tenían muy preocupados pero no sabia porque, miraba de minuto en minuto el ciervo, pensando que en cualquier momento Keith podría correr peligro. Además estaba su relación con Ginny, ella lo trataba como uno mas de sus hermano, aunque se ilusionaba cuando al verla fijamente a los ojos, la chica se ruborizaba, pero no se quería hacer muchas ilusiones y no tenía a su amiga para que le explicara lo que el necesitaba saber. Ron por su parte se sentía en el lugar equivocado, no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza, Keira y el golpe que le propino, Keira y su increíble olor a magnolias, Keira y sus ojos marrones, Keira y sus rizos perfectos y rubios o simplemente Keira. La niña era otro punto, la extrañaba como si le hubiesen arrancado una pequeña parte de el, pasaba mirando la foto en su billetera por horas mientras nadie lo veía.

Luna y Neville habían estado de acuerdo en ayudar a sus amigos y Luna se moría por conocerlas y tener una amiga nueva. Pero para eso aun les faltaba dos semanas.

Bellatrix había ideado un plan y estaba muy contenta de que su sobrino quiera ayudarlas y efectué la primera parte del plan.

Estaban a solo unas cuadras de la casa de Keira los refuerzos, Draco y Bella se habían acercado para llevar a cabo el plan. Lo que ellos no sabían era que la casa estaba llena personas que podían echarles a perder todo en un segundo.

Draco se había ingeniado para poder sacar al perro de la niña afuera de la casa, mientras ella salía a verlo por miedo que su perrito se perdiera y una angustiada Sra. Weasley gritaba que no saliera de la casa y Keira la tranquilizaba y le decía que Keisha sabia que no podía pasarse las calles. Una vez que la niña puso un pie fuera de la calle, Draco la agarro en brazos.

-¿Angelito?-

-Te dije que te iba a llevar, ya es hora.-

-Sueltala maldito.-

-Mi hija.- dijo Keisha y un minuto después ya estaba desmayándose.

Draco se había llevado a la niña, quien sabe a donde, todos los habitantes de la casa se culparon el uno al otro habían prevenido toda entrada a los mortífagos pero como no evitaron que la niña o el perro pudieran salir. A kilómetros de ahí, en su sala común, Harry sintió caliente el ciervo miniatura y eso solo significaba una cosa, no pensó dos veces en decirle a Ron, pero el chico bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios agarrándose fuertemente el pecho, el lo había sentido y no se sorprendieron cuando Dumbledore cruzó a grandes zancadas la Sala común para asombro de todos los estudiantes, hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-**

**Perdón, se que esta vez me demore mucho, pero no es mi culpa se me vinieron los examenes y estuve en un estrés total. Tenia tanto pavor que no me fluían las ideas. El jueves recien salí de ellos. Pero para que esten orgullosos de mi y vean que no solo sirvo para inventar barrabasadas T.T pase el módulo con la mejor nota. Fui la mejor alumna, asi que eso valio la pena la espera no? Espero que eso los convenza sino estoy mas que frita!**

**Con respecto al capítulo, este es mas corto, pero por lo que se viene, es un muy confuso entonces no queria dejar mal formados el resto de chapters, ademas voy actualizar si Merlín lo permite y espero que sí de jueves a viernes en recompensa a todo lo que esperaron. La niña quiere un nuevo papa? Y quien no? Pero pronto habra que resolver quien es el verdadero papá de la niña? Asi que en sus reviews quiero que me digan quien piensan que es.. si de verdad Keira tuvo un esposo mortífago o no? O quien se les viene en mente? Puede que hasta sea Dumbledore o Papa Noel como dice Keisha.**

**Dos aurores nuevos, son dos que ayudaran a resolver o enredar mas las cosas. Bueno espero que me den su opinión del capi, Harry y Ron andan por la calle de la amargura y al último casi lo dejan sin descendencia.. perdonenme niños pero es que a veces uds hacen unas cosas que se merecen eso y mas! **

**Se llevaron a la nena.. pero sincerament se imaginana a Keisha hablando con Bellatrix?!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un beso enorme.**


	9. mira quien hace magia ahora

**Disclaimer: Harry y compañia, bla, bla, bla... Jk... Warner..**

-Dame a la niña- le dijo Bellatrix mientras llegaban a la cueva y Draco se había rehusado a soltarla.

-No, ya la tienes aquí, tu no puedes cuidarla, yo la tengo entonces.- le contestó mientras Keisha miraba angustiada a Bellatrix.

-Como quieras, no creo poseer el sentido maternal, de todas formas.- dijo observando a la niña con repugnancia.

-No lo dudo.- dijo el chico viendo embobado a Keisha, que había empezado a sonreír.

-De que te ries escuincla?- preguntó Bella

-Señola no clee, que selia bueno que se arregle el cabello, la mami le puede plestal algo, a lo que reglesemos.

-Sangre sucia insolente.- le respondió, mientras Draco no pudo contener la risa.- quien te dijo a ti, que vas a regresar. Jamás volverás a ver a tu madre.

-Si yo no voy, ella vendla pol mí, o Jary o Lon.- contestó la pequeña mientras le temblaba la voz.

-No estés tan segura. Cuídala Draco.- le dijo mientras cruzaba a grandes zancadas la estancia.

-Angelito llévame con la mami, pol favol.- le dijo llorando.

-Tranquila, tienes que tener paciencia, solo va a ser por un tiempo. Después yo mismo te llevaré. Debes prometer que no le dirás esto a nadie, ni harás enfadar a mi tía. No quiero que te separes de mí.-

-Piro y la mami?-

-Es la única manera que tengo de protegerte Keisha, debes entender. Se que es muy duro para tu edad, pero no tienes otra salida mas que confiar en mí.- le dijo a la niña que sollozaba suavemente.

-Piro es qui no entiendo, polque me llevan a mi. Qui hice de malo?- terminó diciendo con voz quebrada, mientras Draco se debatía entre abrazarla o no. No podía ser débil.

-No puedes entenderlo, solo tienes que aceptarlo.-

-Ahora entiendo polque Jary decía qui no lo se todo.

-Los extrañas?- le dijo sentándose y acomodando a Keisha en el único colchón viejo que tenían.-

-Mucho… -

-Ven duerme, es lo único que debes hacer. No te preocupes pronto se terminará todo.-

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Profesor que le pasó a la niña?- gritaba Harry a todo pulmón.

-Señor… Dónde está mi bebé?- preguntaba Ron con la voz quebrada.

-Muchachos, tienen que tranquilizarse.- en esos momentos toda la Sala Común se había aglomerado, y Ginny estaba a lado de su hermano con una mano en su hombro.- a la niña se la llevaron los mortífagos.-

-Es mi culpa.- sentenció Harry.

-No debimos regresar al colegio.- decía Ron golpeando la pared, una y otra vez.- si la perdemos igual que a Mione.-

-Ron! No digas esas cosas. No nos puede pasar lo mismo… no otra vez.- le dijo Ginny consolándolo, mientras por el rostro de Harry, gruesas lagrimas caían.

-No pierdas las esperanzas Sr. Weasley, la niña regresará sana y salva. Quien realmente me preocupa es su madre.- dijo Dumbledore usando un tono sombrío.- no es hora de ponerse a discutir. Harry tienes que irte solo.- viendo que Ron iba a replicar, añadió- por el momento, tengo que cruzar un par de palabras con el Sr. Weasley y tu amiga te necesita en estos momentos. Ron acompáñeme a mi despacho, Ginny me temo que ud, no podrá acompañarlos. No quiero provocar otra situación de pánico, suficientes son las especulaciones que ya tenemos.

Ron no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, solo se limitaba a seguir al director, estaba muy asustado por su bebé y por Keira no quería imaginarse como se encontraba. Y Keisha… quien sabe que estuviera haciendo, Merlín quiera y no saque de quicio a Malfoy o que no intente ponerle crema en el cabello a Bellatrix.

Se sentía muy desdichado, con miedo. Eran muchas emociones en menos de una hora y Dumbledore sabía muchas cosas, por lo que conocía al director sabía que no las diría hasta que fuera el tiempo indicado.

-Sr. Weasley le desconcertará las preguntas que voy a hacerle y justo en estos momentos, pero es muy importante para mí tener conocimientos de ciertas cosas, necesito su disposición y sinceridad para responderlas. Puedo contar con ud?-

-Claro Sr. Lo que necesite.- dijo Ron desconcertado.

-Quería hablarle de la Srta. Granger…- Ron asintió con parsimonia.- qué relación mantenían uds?

-Pues éramos amigos.- contestó Ron con incredulidad, nunca se imaginó hablando de eso, precisamente con el director y en su despacho.

-No me está entendiendo.- dijo incómodo el director.

-Se a lo que se refiere Sr.- dijo el chico ahorrándole la pena.- yo tenía sentimientos diferentes para con Hermione, pero ella nunca lo supo y ahora ya es muy tarde.-

-Nunca hubo nada mas.- Ron negaba con la cabeza y no se podía creer que el director hubiera parecido ansioso por unos instantes y luego lleno de desilusión.-

-Y con Harry fue lo mismo.- volvió a preguntar

-Si Sr. Ellos se tenían un cariño de hermanos, cosa que también descubrí tarde.

-Bueno Sr. Weasley, no lo detengo mas.- le dijo levantándose de su asiento.- perdóneme la intromisión, pero necesitaba aclarar algunos puntos.- Ron se disponía a salir del despacho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado más de tres días en los que no se daba con el paradero de los mortífagos, a pesar de todo, los muchachos no podían creer la tranquilidad de Dumbledore, que parecía interesado en otros asuntos. Keira estaba sumida en una depresión terrible, no salía de su dormitorio e inclusive se olvidó de tratar mal a Ron. Era tanta su desesperación que, no comía normalmente, había bajado por lo menos cinco kilos desde la desaparición de su hija, al grado que la Sra. Weasley le daba de comer como a una criatura y se quedaba a dormir en la recamara con ella. Los chicos iban y venían desde el colegio, todas las tardes y se dedicaban a buscar pistas, estos se veían demacrados y tristes. La casa estaba llena de silencio y soledad, el pobre Snitch se limitaba mover su cola tristemente cada vez que llegaba alguien, le había afectado la ausencia de su dueña y no se movía de la alfombra del dormitorio de Keira, como si pensase que si la niña volviese ese era el primer dormitorio que iba a pisar.

Draco había tratado de cuidar lo mejor posible a la niña, aunque ella lloraba mucho, porque extrañaba a sus seres queridos, sobretodo cuando el joven la dejaba sola y por las noches. Bellatrix y los demás mortífagos se ensañaban con ella, cuando Draco desaparecía, pero al muchacho no le quedaba más que seguir haciéndolo, si quería sacar con vida a Keisha de ahí y sobretodo por conseguirle comida adecuada para su edad y mocachinos. No sabía como hacerlo sin que se den cuenta, su tía no le perdía la pista y sabía que primero tenía que ganarse su confianza para poder sacar a la niña. Además la pequeña le había pedido que vaya a su casa y vea como se encontraban todos y que por favor le de un mensaje a la mami y el chico no sabía como cumplírselo, le suplicaba paciencia, que pronto saldrían de ahí, que faltaba poco para poder llevar a cabo el plan, solo tenían que llegar los nuevos aurores, para él poder escaparse con ella y suplantar a Daniel, pero ella no entendía y no la culpaba, con la edad que tenía era muy duro sobrellevar algo así. Estaba preocupado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo mas Keisha iba a aguantar tanto encierro y soledad, solo pasaba llorando y de cansancio se quedaba dormida, se rehusaba a comer y su tía cada vez se ponía mas pesada con ella.

-Draco has algo para que se calle esa mocosa del demonio, estoy harta de su llanto estupido.- dijo Bellatrix viendo con desprecio a la nena.

-Si la lleváramos a su casa, no tendrías que aguantarla.- replicó el chico molesto.

-Muy gracioso, no seas idiota. Ella no regresa viva.- sentenció con seguridad.

-Angelito pol favol, ya vamos a vel a la mami. Ya no quielo estal aquí.- lloraba Keisha, mientras le cogía la mano a Draco.

-No puedo pequeña aún no.- le dijo el sobándole la cabecita.

-De aquí solo te vas a ir muerta, asquerosa sangre sucia.- Keisha no había entendido del todo sus palabras, pero por el tono de desprecio que utilizó, sabía que era algo malo y ella no estaba enseñada a que la maltraten.

-No seas idiota, como le hablas así, es una niña.- Draco había empujado a su tía.

-Cállate no te metas.-

-No me voy a callar, a mí hazme lo que sea, con ella no te metas.- dijo el joven encarándola, mientras Keisha los miraba asustada, su angelito, nunca se había enfrentado así con su tía.

-Es una sangre sucia, nada mas, por si no te has dado cuenta.- dijo abofeteando a la niña, esto fue todo lo que el chico pudo aguantar. No le importó que pareciera un muggle, empujó a su tía con todas las fuerzas, mientras la niña se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Cru… - apuntó Bellatrix, pero antes que pudiera terminar de pronunciarlo, la niña, le había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, y en ese preciso momento a la bruja se le incendiaba el cabello y la niña caía desmayada.

-Por los pantalones de Merlín, Keisha es una bruja.- pensó Draco, mientras cogía en brazos a la niña.-

-Draco suéltala, la mataré ahora mismo, para lo mucho que nos sirve.- dijo Bella, aún luchando con su cabello.

-No le vas hacer nada, ella es mi hija.- se llevo a Keisha mediante la aparición, los planes se habían adelantado y ahora no solo la niña corría peligro sino el también.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos los días Harry y Ron no paraban de darle vueltas al asunto, en el despacho del director. No se sabía cual de los dos estaba peor, habían bajado notablemente sus calificaciones y Ron había dejado de comer como siempre lo hacía. Trataban de ayudar a Keira porque inclusive Molly estaba desesperada y se estaba contagiando de la depresión de la chica. Dumbledore los tranquilizaba diciéndole que Keisha estaba bien, que las malas noticias eran las que llegaban primero y agilitando los procesos para que los dos aurores lleguen lo mas pronto posible a casa de Keira, así los otros puedan ayudar en la búsqueda de los mortífagos y porque necesitaban mas refuerzos, ya que el director tenía que viajar a Bulgaria. El mismo Dumbledore había escogido a los mejores aurores, los había retado a duelo y curiosamente, los más capacitados fueron dos de los recién graduados y mas jóvenes.

-Señorrr Director.-

-Buenos dias Sr. Krum, espero no se moleste por haberlo sacado de su entrenamiento.-

-No se prrreocupe, dígame en que puedo serrvirrle.- dijo Krum y le indicó para que tome asiento a su lado.

-Es un asunto muy delicado y no quiero que piense que me quiero meter en su vida privada. Quisiera que me hable de la relación que tuvo con la Srta. Granger.- dijo acomodándose.

-Discúlpeme, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarlo en eso.- dijo renuente.- es un tema muy delicado parra mi. Aun no me puedo sobrreponerr.-

-Lo sé. El Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Potter están igual o mas afectados que ud, pero necesito aclarar un par de dudas en cuanto a ella.- dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-Qué exactamente necesitaría saberr?- contestó el chico, sabía que si el director había viajado desde tan lejos, para preguntar algo así, debía ser muy importante.

-Debido a las pruebas de l torneo, yo se que tan importante llegó a ser para ud, Hermione, pero necesito saber un poco mas sobre su relación.-

-Pues Herrrmione y yo, solo tuvimos una rrrelación de amistad, ella sabía lo que yo sentía perrro nunca me terrrminó de aceptar, crrreo que ya había alguien ocupando su corrazón.- dijo con pesar.

-Entiendo y no sabe quién podría ser esta persona?-

-Pues en un prrincipio, pensé que erra Potterr porr su cerrcanía. Perro hasta donde yo sabía, ella no tenía, ningún otrro tipo de rrelación cerrcana, mas que con Potterr y Weasley.

-Eso despeja mis dudas Sr. Krum, le agradezco que haya podido hablar de esto conmigo, y le pido que por favor toque el tema con nadie.-

-No se prrreocupe. Nadie lo sabrrá.- dijo Krum dándole la mano.

-Gracias. Hasta otro día.- dijo devolviendo el gesto.- Entonces no es posible que Keira sea la Srta. Granger. Mi última esperanza era este joven, o tal vez, cabe una posibilidad que pasado, después que la hayan hecho pasar por muerta. Es hora de investigar, si en realidad fue ella la que murió, o murió alguien mas haciéndose pasar por ella.- pensó Dumbledore.- debo hacerlo con cautelo, no pueden saber de mis sospechas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Angelito?- preguntó removiéndose en la cama.

-Aquí estoy, ya no temas. Estamos a salvo.- le dijo Draco.

-Y la cueva, y tu tía mala?- dijo Keisha levantándose.

-Pues los dejamos atrás, en tres días veras a tu mami.

-No puede sel, estoy tan feliz, que tenemos que hacel.- dijo la niña mientras saltaba en un solo pie.

-Mira Keisha, yo te voy a dejar en la cabaña de un guardabosque. Esta cabaña pertenece al colegio de Harry y Ron.- allí te encontrarás con Dumbledore.

-Con Papa Noel?- dijo Keisha entusiasmada.

-Quién es Papa Noel? Concéntrate ese no es el caso, en tres días haremos todo esto, te dejare en la cabaña y ahí te encontrará el director. Lo has entendido?-

-A mi sola? Pol qué no podemos il los dos y que Papa Noel nos encuentre a los dos.- dijo la niña sentándose a lado de él, sin comprender la magnitud del problema.

-Lo único que quiero es que obedezcas todo lo que te voy a pedir.- el chico se había dado cuenta, que la niña aún era muy pequeña para entender la gravedad de las cosas.- y que de esta habitación no salgas, no importa lo que yo demore, no te voy a dejar sola aquí.-la niña asentía.

-No impolta angelito, no entiendo mucho, piro me voy a poltal bien, pala podel reglesal con la mami.-

-Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Draco y Keisha escaparon. La niña se había portado de maravilla, porque se sentía a gusto en el hotel, en el que se hospedaban, y faltaba poco tiempo para ver a su madre. Ya tenían todo planeado para el siguiente día, Draco se "disfrazaría" de otro Sr. e irían al colegio de los chicos. La niña entraría a la cabaña de Hagrid, y este daría aviso a Dumbledore, mientras Draco huía. .

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en las afueras del colegio. Todo había salido bien, hasta ese punto, pero el muchacho tenía temor, cierto hombre les seguía las pistas bien cerca.

-Dame a la niña.- le dijo una encapuchado, mientras Draco empujaba a la niña para que entre.

-Así que mi tía te mando a seguirme?- Draco seguía empujando a Keisha que no se movía.

-Sí y ya di la señal, en menos de un minuto estarán aquí.- todo paso muy rápido, Draco mató al nuevo mortifago, mientras la niña lo miraba asustada, viendo la varita mágica y a él.

-Vamos Keisha, abre la puerta y corre hacía la cabaña que te indique yo no puedo ir, tengo que salir de aquí.-

-No angelito no te puedo dejal… vienen pol mi y si no me encuentlan te van a matal.- dijo Keisha sollozando.

-Vamos chiquita, si sigues aquí, nos van a matar a los dos.- Ve por favor.- y sin pensarlo la niña corrió hacia donde Draco le había enseñado, mientras el desaparecía rogándole a Merlín que Keisha llegue bien hasta donde Hagrid.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo de recompensa, por haberme esperado tanto y ni siquiera reclamarme, de verdad los quiero un mundo! Gracias por comprender y no olvidarse del fic.**

**El capítulo esta pequeño ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No me abucheen por gusto, tenía que quedar así no creen? Se me iba a cortar la otra parte, en la que aparecen, los dos nuevos aurores, Luna y Nevile; además que con este chapter se revelan muchas cosas. No tengo mas que decirles, disfruten el capítulo. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que estoy en vacaciones, así que tengo un poco mas de tiempo, aunque ni tanto porque tengo un matrimonio y ya saben como somos las mujeres, que el vestido, que los zapatos, los accesorios, la bolsa, etc! Tengo que buscar todo eso ahhh! **

**Ahhh espero cap capuchina! Asi que mas te vale que lo pongas y que salga mi Al y que hayas tomado mis opiniones en cuenta! Sino te jackeo todo jaja! Pasense por el fic de ella, lo amo! Y por el de Rosa.chocolate tambien! y tu tambien actualiza! Le contesto a los anónimos!**

**Ainhochu: Holaaa! Bievenida me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic.. y con lo que me dijiste, pues con todo eso ya resolveríamos el fic y no creo que te guste que se resuelva así de fácil no? un beso.. espero que te guste el capi!**

**Patty: amo tus reviews son tan largos.. si quieres extenderlos por mi.. no importa! Me encantan! Muchas gracias para que veas que soy aplicada, espero que te guste el capitulo. Sigues creyendo que el papá es Ron? jaja quien sabe no? nos leemos un besote!**


	10. Secretos de Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: Todo de la Sra. Rowling, excepto las teorías locas, Eluney, Daniel y mi Keisha.**

Una figura alta y delgada caminaba a lo largo de la acera, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba dispuesto a descubrir el misterio y terminar con la pesadilla, que si bien todo era cierto resultaría uno de los mejores sueños jamás contados. Dispuesto a cruzar la verja hechizada, se enfrentaría a una de sus mejores teorías.

-Buenas tardes, Molly.- dijo el director con semblante preocupado a una llorosa mujer.

-Dumbledore no lo sentí.- dijo ella dejando su varita a un lado y realizando un hechizo para que cocinará todo a fuego lento.

-No me sorprende en lo absoluto. No voy a preguntarte como estas, pero si voy a decirte que tengas fe.- le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Es duro tener que ser fuerte por Keira y por mí, sin contar lo mal que deben estarlo pasando mis muchachos. Me impresiona el autocontrol de Keira es una mujer muy fuerte, para su corta edad.- contestó ella mientras veía las ollas simulando hacer algo.- Es bueno que estemos con ella, no me imaginó si tuviera que pasarlo sola.

-La soledad hace madurar de una forma muy brusca, es muy duro que esa joven tenga que hacerlo de una forma tan triste.-

-No sabe lo duro que es, pero no me puedo echar a morir tengo que esperar a mi hija.- contestó una tercera voz, mientras la Sra. Weasley presurosa guardaba su varita.

-Buenas tardes Keira.- dijo el anciano, como si la hubiese estado esperando, mientras la chica bajaba su mirada castaña, al -sentirse traspasada por unos ojos azules intensos que parecían tener rayos x.- Quería saber como estabas y me anima verte en pie, no sabes cuanto.

-Es muy amable de su parte al no conocerme y tomarse la molestia de venir hasta acá.- le dijo la joven tomándole la mano con cariño y poniéndole un caramelo, cuya envoltura rezaba como "Melo de mora".

-Qué crees? Solo no viene.- dijo un chico de gafas que recién entraba, mientras la muchacha corría abrazarlo y llorar desconsoladamente.- Tranquila amiga, no llores más, por favor, esto es muy difícil ya.- le aconsejó y entretanto le sobaba la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Oh cariño, te voy a preparar una taza de té.- intervino la Sra.Weasley mientras Dumbledore miraba la escena como si le resultase familiar.

-Pensé que te iba a hacer un bien trayéndolo.- comentó el director acomodándose los lentes.- Pero parece que me he equivocado.

-No es eso, solo que no lo veía desde que se fue al colegio y Molly y yo hemos estado tan solas porque los demás tenían que trabajar.- contestó ella con la voz quebrada de nuevo y Harry se mordía el labio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.- Cómo está Ginny? Y…

Ron?- dijo Harry con picardía alzándole una ceja, mientras Keira fruncía el ceño y Molly se reía.- pues muy preocupado por la niña y **_por Ti_**.- siguió hablando mientras le ponía énfasis a las últimas palabras.

-Perdonen la interrupción.- mencionó Dumbledore, viéndolos con felicidad que Harry y Molly no comprendían y Keira no se enteraba de nada entretenida con su té.

-Keira estoy aquí y espero que no te moleste mi presencia porque vendré mas a menudo si me lo permites.- le manifestó viendo a la joven asentir y a Harry ponerse tenso.- Ya vivimos una situación parecida y muy dolora con Harry y Ron y no me puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo. Habrá mucha seguridad para tu casa y medidas extremas. Los mortífagos vienen por ti y me encargaré de averiguar el porque.-

-Vendrán además policías, dos de mis amigos, Ginny, mi padrino y Lupín, los gemelos y Ron.- intervino el morocho mientras le pasaba un brazo a su amiga que lloraba en silencio.- No estarás sola, Ron y yo nos hemos estado preparando y veo que no nos equivocamos. Haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrar a mi Keith.- terminó diciéndole con tristeza mientras la muchacha sollozaba.

-Es hora de partir.- dijo el anciano mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, eres mi mejor amigo.- le confesó la chica abrazándolo entretanto Harry que había estado poniendo todo de sí para no llorar, sus ojos lo contradijeron y olvidó la promesa a Ron de no mostrarse débil en frente de Keira y por su rostro resbalaban numerosas lágrimas que iban a parar en el cabello rubio de ella.

S-iempre voy a estar aquí para ti, tú también eres mi mejor amiga.- le contestó con dolor sin saber porque, una parte de el, sentía como si traicionase a Hermione por tener una nueva mejor amiga; aunque le parecía estúpido ya que lo mas coherente sería que ella estuviese feliz por el y solo por unos momentos se ponía en los zapatos de Ron entendiéndolo, como se ponía este, sintiendo algo especial por Keira.

-Vamos muchacho.- le dijo Molly, empujándolo a la salida.- Falta poco para el fin de semana y vendrás a verla. Cuida de Ron y Ginny.-

-Nos vemos pronto nuevo mejor amigo.- afirmó Keira besando las dos mejillas de Harry.- Dile a Ginny que le e hecho tres blusas nuevas y una falda.- le contó mientras el chico le alzaba una ceja confundido y ella se mordía el labio.- he tenido mucho tiempo sin mi hija y a ti y a Ron también les hice camisas.

**o-o-o-o**

Llevaba días con la misma inquietud, y su mente traviesa le respondía siempre de la misma manera; Ginny Weasley se le aparecía como un fantasma en el entierro de Hermione Granger. Pero como podía ser cierto, era casi como darle más razón al corazón que a los propios hechos. Tenía que llegar al fondo del misterio, el solo.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Weasley.- saludó amablemente, mientras Ginny se sentaba.

-Buenas tardes Sr.- dijo la chica un poco incómoda, al no saber la razón de su llamada.

-Cree que pueda contestarme unas preguntas?- dijo Dumbledore con semblante serio, mientras escrutaba los ojos marrón de la muchacha.

-Sí.- contestó titubeante, mientras se removía en su asiento.

-Aún recuerda su última conversación con la Srta. Granger?- dijo Dumbledore con paciencia.-

-Sr. De verdad es necesario que hablemos de eso?- dijo la muchacha con tristeza.

-Solo necesito atar los últimos cabos de esa muerte. Se que es muy duro para ud enfrentarse a esa verdad que aún no supera, pero es necesario.

-Es muy difícil para mí. Me cuesta aceptarlo.- dijo la chica mientras Dumbledore la miraba con curiosidad, era la única que no temía confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella sabía que al hacerlo, no era menos fuerte.

-Es ciertamente maravilloso, que ud reconozca el dolor que le dejo esta pérdida. No muchas personas son capaces de reconocerlo.- dijo el director con dulzura.

-Pues no es maravilloso, porque es algo que me duele aún, como si fuese ayer que ella recién se fue, lo único que es cierto, en mi forma de percibir las cosas, es como esta pena nos destruye la vida, acaso no ve a mi hermano y a Harry.- dijo Ginny enfrentado al director.

-Me sorprende que ud no sepa, porque ellos están así- le dijo Dumbledore como si fuera algo normal.

-Pues… porque la querían mas… eso era obvio señor.- dijo ella con autosuficiencia.

-Puede ser uno de los factores, pero da la casualidad que ese no es el problema. El fondo de todo esto, es la forma en como sobrellevan su dolor y como las personas deciden continuar con su vida, a pesar de todo la congoja que tengan en su alma.-

-Se refiere al hecho, que yo decidí seguir por ella y por mí. Y que mi hermano y Harry se murieron con Hermione.- explicó la muchacha, mientras el la veía cada vez mas asombrado.

-No lo pude explicar mejor.- contestó Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Pero de qué me sirve? Igual sigo con el mismo pesar.- replicó con amargura.

-De mucho y me sorprende que aún no lo comprenda.- argumentó el, con mas asombro aún.

-Creo que aun no lo quiero comprender.- se sinceró.

-Precisamente, esa es la parte que aún le falta superar no cree? No niego que el sufrimiento permanezca con ud. y que haya días en los que no tenga ni siquiera las fuerzas para levantarse. Pero de que le sirve a ud y a ella? Medítelo unos segundos, la vida no se ha terminado así lo parezca.-

-Debería decirle estas cosas a otras personas, no a mí.- decía ella confundida.

-No es bueno entrometerse en el dolor ajeno, esta bien dar una ayuda de vez en cuando, como la que ud le dio a su hermano.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras Ginny enrojecía acordándose de cómo le había gritado a Ron.- Pero no es conveniente pelear las batallas de otro.

-Le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto no cree?- le pregunto al director, mientras este le respondía con una carcajada y asentía.- ha sido muy amena la charla, pero lo mejor es que no le quite mas su tiempo y le ayude en lo que pueda.

-Los dos nos estaríamos quitando tiempo de ser verdad.- le dijo acomodándose en su asiento, mientras Phineas le pedía que deje de hablar de idioteces con esa alumna inmadura y cumpla con su trabajo y Ginny reía acusadoramente.- como ud lo ha pedido. Quisiera saber si la Srta Granger tuvo alguna relación sentimental con alguna persona que ud conozca?- la joven se había puesto mas blanca que un papel, pensando que tal vez Rita Skeeter se hubiera apoderado del director y quiera escribir una biografía de Hermione, para que la gente siga pensando en ella como mujer fatal.

-Oh la tome por sorpresa. Necesito que confié en mi y su absoluta discreción.-

-Estoy en lo cierto si pienso que ud no puede decir la razón?- dijo Ginny astutamente.

-Es parte del trato.- dijo el hombre con sonrisa juguetona.

-Pues la verdad, la vida sentimental de Hermione no fue muy extensa señor. Estuvo enamorada de mi hermano sin darse cuenta. Y la única cita que tuvo fue con Victor Krum.-explicó Ginny.

-Y con el Sr. Malfoy?- dudó el anciano en preguntar.

-Pues si se puede llamar sentimientos, a la cachetada que le dio ella y que según mi hermano jamás en la vida olvidará. Los tenía.- le contestó sonriendo.

-Me parecía que Hermione, no se iba a poder contener mucho tiempo.- asintió Dumbledore, mientras Ginny se preguntaba que mas sabía el director, acerca del trío.

-Si Srta. Weasley, se mucho mas que ud me atrevería a decir, e seguido a Harry y compañía toda su estancia en Hogwarts y deje que hagan muchas cosas también, que no las comparto, pero así eran ellos.- dijo con melancolía.- solo una pregunta mas.- pidió mientras Ginny asentía.- cómo fue la última noche en Hogwarts y hasta el último instante en qué ud la vio?-

-Hay cosas que no le van a gustar y que no voy a divulgar como lo hicimos.- dijo Ginny con seguridad.

-No se preocupe, de eso no vamos a hablar.- decía alegremente, mientras Phineas rezongaba en su cuadro y Ginny sonreía abiertamente con malicia en sus ojos.

-Todo empezó, cuando estalló una batalla campal entre Hermione y mi hermano, muy absurda si me lo pregunta.- decía ella con solemnidad mientras Dumbledore reía.- la razón era obvia, Víctor Krum, y cabe recalcar que mi amiga fue la mas bella de todo el colegio.- terminó diciendo con voz amenazante y mirada dura.

-No lo discuto.- comprobó Dumbledore en son de paz, mientras la chica sonreía.

-Pues esto le sentó mal a mi hermano, ver a su pequeña mejor amiga, hecha toda una mujer y no de su mano. Fue una pelea muy dura, ni siquiera Harry intervino ya que el, además estaba ocupado en otros asuntos y cuando llegó, ellos reñían frente a toda la Sala Común. Después de esto, la consolé en mi dormitorio hasta horas mas tarde, en los que escuchamos explosiones en la sala. Al bajar vimos a mis queridos hermanos mayores disfrutando de cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y mil novedades mas. De un rato a otro Hermione los gemelos trataron de convencer a Hermione para ponerse a tomar.-

-Por supuesto la Srta. Granger no aceptó.- la interrumpió el director.

-Por Merlín, tengo la oportunidad de corregirle, no sabe cuanto me halaga estoy como me sube el ego, con su mente tan brillante Sr.- dijo Ginny alegre, mientras Dumbledore no se podía imaginar semejante cuadro y Phineas le decía que era un tonto viejo e inútil, que dejaba emborrachar a los alumnos- Ella se dejo llevar, no sabe como quede frustrada todos estos años, es un trauma que aun no puedo superar. Mi hermano, Ron, ya estaba pasado de copas, en una esquina junto con sus demás compañeros y Harry como siempre velaba que ninguno de los dos se matará, pero al ver a su mejor amiga tomar, que otra salida tenía el. Y así fue como terminaron borrachos, pidiéndose perdón, cometiendo tonterías ya que estoy segura que Ron beso a Hermione y Harry lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, por el atrevimiento, segundos después el cayó dormido y sus amigos también. Y estoy muy segura que Ron no recuerda ese beso.-

-Y donde estaba ud?- preguntó

-No lo quiere saber, se lo aseguró.- atajó la muchacha.- al amanecer comenzó la guerra, lo único que escuchamos todos fueron explosiones y vi como todos con resaca empezaron a pelear. Si ellos eran pequeños en esos momentos imagínese yo. No me dejaron bajar al enfrentamiento, momentos después me anime y me encontré con ella, le aseguró que me dijo que tenía un plan, cinco minutos después llegue al bosque y estaba muerta. Cómo no iba a gritar que era imposible que estuviese muerta con lo que vi Sr.?- le confesó la chica reteniendo las lagrimas, mientras Dumbledore se mostró feliz y Ginny no se creía el rostro del director.

-Lo lamento tanto.- la consoló, pero ella no lo veía de esa forma, tal vez Dumbledore se alegró que aunque sea una noche Harry y los demás, la vivieran sin problemas en los que se encuentre primordialmente salvar al mundo. No pudo seguir divagando una sorpresa enorme se encontraba en la oficina y no precisamente por ser Hagrid.

-Keisha… por la cabeza calva de Merlín… Qué haces aquí? Y con Hagrid?- exclamaba la joven, mientras Keisha abrazaba a Dumbledore y trataba de halarle las plumas a Fawkes.

-Vine a visital a Papa Noel.- le dijo abrazándola y Ginny miraba esos preciosos ojos hinchados y la notaba mas delgada.

-No me preguntes Ginny.- le contestó Hagrid, mientras salía del despacho.

-Sr. Me puede explicar que pasa?- le preguntó cuando lo vio tan alterado.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Ginny prométame que no le va a contar a nadie como apareció la niña. Aun no es tiempo que sepan. Ya llamé a los nuevos aurores. Tenemos que movernos rápido.

-Profesor, eso quiere decir que van atacar Hogwarts de nuevo- dijo con voz temblorosa, apretando a Keisha como acto reflejo por el miedo.

-No pero ya sabía que la niña iba aparecer en estos días, los aurores me servirán, diremos que estuve en una misión con ellos y la rescatamos. No puedo decirle mas por el momento. Keisha acércate.- el profesor le modifico la memoria a la niña y la durmió, Ginny los miraba con la boca abierta y Phineas lo acusaba de haber maltratado a una niña.

-Buenas tardes Director.- dijo una chica muy bonita y esbelta, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Un placer como siempre, Eluney.- dijo Dumbledore, mientras la muchacha asentía.- Ella es la auror que va a estar a cargo del caso de Keira.- le decía a Ginny, mientras Keisha dormía en los brazos de la joven.

-Buenas tardes director.- dijo un joven interrumpiendo por tercera vez, en la habitación. Era tan alto como Ron, tenía el cabello muy corto y de color castaño oscuro y unos profundos ojos miel.- Disculpe la tardanza.

-Daniel es qué nunca puedes llegar temprano a un lugar? Quedamos en encontrarnos hace media hora en Hogsmeade.- replicó Eluney molesta.

-No es hora de discutir, chicos. Es tiempo de llevar a cabo nuestro plan. La Srta. Weasley es parte de nuestro secreto y confío plenamente en ella. puede estar seguro de eso, Daniel.- argumentó Dumbledore, había notado el semblante duro del joven al observar a Ginny.- es hora de que partan con Keisha, pronto llegarán refuerzos. Pueden hacerlo solos?- pregunto el anciano, mientras Eluney asentía con nerviosismo y Daniel muy seguro cogía a Keisha de los brazos de la pelirroja.- Se que no eran nuestros planes, pero han sucedido de esta manera y no es buenos contradecir al destino. Es hora de partir, muchachos pongo toda mi confianza en uds, la vida de la niña es vuestra responsabilidad.-

-No se preocupe director, la niña llegara a su destino, los mortífagos no nos conocen y no hay ni uno por la zona.- aseguró Daniel

-Pero nos pueden ver Dumbledore, pueden estar al acecho en la casa de Keira. Cómo vamos a pasar sin problemas?- preguntó desconcertada Eluney.

-No te preocupes, acérquense.- les dijo mientras les aplicaba un encantamiento desilusionador a los tres.

-Perfecto.- dijo Daniel y Eluney asintió, pero esta vez llena de confianza.

-Una cosa mas.- dijo el anciano, mirando a su reloj y después a la puerta, como si supiera que alguien estuviera apunto de entrar.- La madre de la niña, Keira, no sabe nada de magia por el momento y es lo mejor por ahora, es una manera mas de protegerla. No podrán usar magia y espero Eluney que se haya aprendido el nombre de las cosas muggles como se los recomendé.- le dijo a la muchacha que se había sonrojado por el comentario, mientras Ginny se reía y Daniel la miraba con malicia.- el Sr. Potter, Weasley y Longbottom se reunirán con uds en el lapso de una hora aproximadamente, no aguantarán mucho tiempo sin ver a la niña, ellos también la han pasado mal. Las Srtas. Weasley y Lovegood me temo que no podrán ayudarlos hasta la semana siguiente, no pueden ir todos discúlpeme Ginny, pero es lo mejor para la niña.- le dijo mientras la pelirroja asentía con tristeza.

-No se preocupe Sr. Tuve la dicha de verla yo primero.

-Es hora de irse. Vayan con cuidado, confío en uds.- dijo Dumbledore con premura, mientras Eluney y Daniel partían con la niña siendo completamente invisibles.

-No quiero imaginarme la cara de Ron, Harry y Keira cuando sepan que la niña esta con bien, y no se en que problema se metió profesor cuando se enteren que supuestamente, realizó una misión para encontrar a la niña.- le dijo mientras el director seguía mirando a la puerta con convencimiento.

-Cuento con que estén muy felices para no reclamarme.- le contestó sin quitar la mirada de la puerta, que según Ginny había cambiado hasta parecer de esperanza.

-No se preocupe profesor, van a llegar bien, la tienen muy fácil, solo tienen que salir del colegio y aparecerse en la puerta de la casa y recuerde que son completamente invisibles.- dijo ella con voz tranquilizadora.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado…- el anciano iba a argumentar algo mas, pero se vio interrumpido por cuatro personas.

-Son unos idiotas como entran así, casi me matan de un susto.- gritaba Ginny, mientras Harry parecía muy contento de sí mismo y Ron jadeaba con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, a su lado, Neville y Luna tomados de la mano y esta última fruncía la nariz como si estuviera olfateando.

-Harry no estaba seguro de haberte dado la contraseña.- dijo Dumbledore con dulzura.

-No… este… vera… la adiviné.- dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.- Me supuse que ud la había usado.-

-Melo de mora?- preguntó Ron aún mas confundido.

-Oh si… Tu querida Keira.- le contestó Harry mientras Ron fruncía el ceño ante el comentario e inmediatamente como acto reflejo se llevó las manos a la entrepierna.

-Francamente Ron, debes de dejar de hacer eso, es muy desagradable ver como te tocas esa minúscula parte de tu cuerpo, cada vez que mencionan a Keira.- dijo Ginny mientras todos se rieron ante el comentario y Dumbledore empezó a carraspear.

-Me imaginé que la había usado, porque me di cuenta que le gusto ese caramelo que le brindó mi amiga. Y ese era el nombre del empaque "Melo de mora"- dijo Harry astutamente.

-Aun no me han dicho que les trae hasta acá.- preguntó el hombre, mientras todos miraron a Ron de forma sospechosa.

-Profesor, este… vera…- quiso ayudar Neville.

-Si?-

-A Ronald le dio por venir corriendo como un loco, justo cuando íbamos a visitar a Harry, como si el bosque estuviera infestado de heliophats.- contestó Luna vagamente, mientras Ron bajaba la cabeza y a Harry le pareció ver como el director contenía una sonrisa.

-Estamos claros que Ron, no conoce mucho de los heliophats porque sino se hubiera dado cuenta que ellos habrían ocasionado un gran incendio.- contestó el anciano y todos lo miraban de hito en hito sin poder comprender como el profesor hablaba de esos temas con Luna y con esa naturalidad.

-Es lo que yo le grité, pero siguió corriendo como si un rushier lo estuviera persiguiendo.- contestó ella posando sus locos ojos en Ron mientras Neville se debatía entre reír o refutar.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, mientras Harry le sonreía y ella le viraba la cara de forma brusca.

-Es un animal parecido a los pollos recién nacidos, que huele de forma dulce y les gusta perseguir gente pelirroja y usa sus cabezas en forma de nido. Puede llegar a ser una mascota leal y juguetona.- contestó el anciano.

-Nos esta tomando el pelo verdad?- contestó la joven.

-Nos estamos saltando del tema. Profesor hay alguna novedad?- preguntó Harry con tristeza y cierta nota de esperanza, mientras Ron se paseaba desesperado por el despacho, como si tratara de encontrar algo perdido.

-La niña apareció.- dijo mientras Ron gritaba y pegaba un puñete en el aire y los demás se reían.-

**o-o-o-o**

**Hooola a todos, por fin actualice ya me estaba estresando, fue un capítulo mas largo así que nada de quejas y sobretodo porque si Merlin lo permite de viernes a lunes mas tardar tienen un nuevo cap, este lo iba a ser mas largo pero hubieran tenido que esperar mas tiempo y creo que este tiene suficiente información o pistas, se podría decir, como para que saquen sus propias teorías o las comprueben, que si las tienen por fa ponganlas en el review me encanta leerlas y algunas hasta me dan miedo porque se acercan muchísimo.**

**El próximo cap, " No es mas fácil, si Ron es mago." va a estar muy interesante, ya que este era mas de transición pero así mismo era necesario. No los aburro mas. Espero que les haya gustado y me comenten en los reviews y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**Muchas gracias a Jime Lupin por aclararme la cabeza. Nos leemos en estos días un besote grande.**

**Le contestó a los anónimos:**

**naty: Hooola Srta. Review # 40 jeje me dio mucha risa los dos reviews que dejaste gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me dijiste y por leerme, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Me lleno de orgullo jaja cuando me dijiste que siempre leías dramiones y el mio era la excepción wao! En serio gracias y por tu review largo, amo los reviews largos. Sabes? nunca e leído un dramione, mejor dicho nunca terminó de leerlos porque casi siempre ponen a mi Ron de malo. No te olvides de estar pendiente para el próximo cap. Nos leemos pronto un besoootoote!**

**Ainhochu: Hoola. No es la historia la que se complica soy yo jaja, me encanta siempre hacer un embrollo de todo y esta no era la excepción como ves, todo tiene que ser negro o blanco que mal verdad? Pd: No te rindas tan fácil con tus teorías. Espero que te guste el cap. un besote**

**naraujo: Holap.. ¬¬ Cómo qué a todos les chocó que Draco sea el padre de la niña no? jaja que malvada me he vuelto. Me da mucho gusto que leas mi fic y sobretodo que te agrade. Nos leemos, un beo.**

**Luisa: Espero que te guste el cap, hasta que al fin actualice verdad? jeje pues aquí está y muy buena teoría la que dejaste en el review. Un beso, nos leemos.**


	11. Acosadora

**Disclaimer: Nada mio! sory!**

Sus planes habían fallado, cada intento que tuvieron, fracasó al instante, el poder al que ella le temía tanto, la derrotaba cada vez con mas fuerzas y sin piedad, de una forma tan limpia que sino hubiera sido por el alma tan malvada que tenía, estuviera tentada a seguir por el buen camino. Pero eso no sucedería jamás con ella, estaba arrastrada por su maldad y se llevaba consigo al que mas podía. La dosis de venganza que corría por sus venas, era cada vez mas fuerte y poderosa, tenía la fuerza de una cascada, en la cual muchos deberían estar ahogados, en vez de estar luchando contra la corriente, era una de las maneras mas fáciles de comprobar como las personas, tienden a dejarse llevar por el camino del mal, cuando muchas veces el camino del bien es tan fácil y con mas recompensas.

-Maldito Draco! Todo fue mi culpa, nunca debí darle albergue. Estaría mejor muerto, que siendo un estorbo.- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Si mi Sra. Bella, todo esta a punto de sucumbir en cualquier momento nos puede traicionar y desarmar la farsa.

-Primero muerta, antes que darles un poco de felicidad a esos asquerosos.

-Pero no hay manera de separarlos no cree? Se han vuelto a encontrar, inclusive en el mundo muggle.-

-No me dirás que crees en esas idioteces sobre el destino.

-Esta es una prueba fiel.

-Cállate, pareces un asqueroso sangre sucia creyente. Draco no sabe en que se metió al darme la espalda. La pagará junto a ellos. Será una estocada fácil y morirá junto a su hija, así que debería quedar agradecido después de todo.

-La sangre sucia quedara sola después de todo. Muy sola!

**o-o-o**

Había muchas pistas que recoger, pero todas muy bien escondidas, la nueva jefa, no le llegaba ni a los talones a su amo y esto le hacía las cosas mas fáciles a él. Muchas pistas lo comprobaban, tenía que ser ella. Solo faltaba unir algunos cabos sueltos y desamarrar otros. Las reacciones, los presentimientos y los sentimientos encontrados, hacían que las cosas sean mas predecibles aún, estaba muy emocionado para continuar, sus propios sentimientos le podría nublar la claridad de las cosas hasta llegar el punto de confundirlas el mismo; no se podía dar este lujo, ni que la chochez de un viejo les infunda falsas esperanzas. Todo a su debido tiempo, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y esperaba que esta no fuese la excepción.

**o-o-o**

Reinaba un ambiente de alegría y locura por toda la casa, la felicidad de la Sra. Weasley y Keira por la aparición de la niña, infestaba cada metro de la mansión. Risas y gritos se escuchaban por doquier y no había caras mas contentas que las de madre e hija.

-Dónde está mi bebé?... Me muero por verla…-

-Lon!- dijo la pequeña soltándose dulcemente de los brazos de su madre mientras corría a abrazar al pelirrojo.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe y el alivio que tengo de verte aquí conmigo, sana y salva.- dijo el chico apretándola contra si, mientras que su madre lo veía con orgullo y poco a poco el ceño fruncido de Keira iba cediendo. El chico posó su frente en la de ella y la reacción de Keisha fue increíble para todos, la niña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándose al muchacho con fuerza, desde que había llegado, no había mostrado signos de debilidad.

-No llores mi vida, por favor. No quise hacerte llorar.- respondió el joven con la voz quebrada, mientras la Sra. Weasley trataba de coger a Keisha de los brazos de su hijo, porque advertía los ojos vidriosos del chico.

-Hola bonita!- se escucho a una tercera voz, lo que hizo que la niña estallé en llanto de nuevo.

-Oh no. Eres un idiota, Harry.-

-Qué haces aquí enana? Y si eres un idiota, Harry!-

-El idiota eres tú, Ron. Hiciste llorar a la niña primero y no le digas así a tu hermana.- replicó Keira enojada, Harry se reía por lo bajo y Ron fruncía el ceño y suspiraba.

-Por qué suspiras? Estas cansado de mí, si recién me ves.-

-Qué te traes conmigo? Deja de agredirme.-

-Pobrecito, siempre eres la victima. Pareces la Cenicienta!-

-Esto es tremendamente ridículo. No crees?- le comentó Harry a Ginny mientras la niña escuchaba atentamente y Keira y Ron se mataban entre ellos.-

-A ti no te importa, es problema de ellos.- dijo Ginny con fastidio.

-Qué es la Cenicienta?- preguntó Ron.

-No te hagas.- dijo Keira con reproche. Mientras la niña reía a carcajadas en los brazos de Ron y todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

-Estas bien, Keith?- preguntó Harry suavemente.

-Sí… pelo Uds. son unos tontos.- dijo a carcajadas.- Y tú mas, Lon.- le dijo dándole un beso, mientras todos se reían.

-Lamento interrumpir.- dijo Daniel, mientras entraba en la sala, rascándose la cabeza confundido.- La niña debe ser llevada al médico, por eso está aquí Ginebra.-

-Ginny, sino te molesta.- replicó la aludida, enojada.- Buenas tardes, Daniel.- dijo con desdén.- Un placer verte como siempre.- Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-De dónde lo conoces?- dijo muy de repente con cara de confusión, como si el que hubiese hablando no fuese él, Keira lo miró impresionada, mientras la niña volvía a reír.-

-Puedo terminar de darles la noticia, o es necesario escuchar sus peleas de adolescentes con las hormonas en ebullición.- dijo Daniel enojado.

-No tienes porque ser grosero y pedante todos los días.- dijo dándole un codazo, Eluney.

-Mami mayol pon olden, o se van a matal todos.-

-Cómo es eso que Ginny va a llevar a mi hija al médico? Por qué no puedo ir yo?-

-Es obvio querida, sacarlas a las dos de la casa, es buscarse algo peor de lo que ya nos sucedió.- le contestó la Sra. Weasley con calma.

-Pero no pueden hacerme esto, es mi hija.-

-Amiga no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, yo voy a ir con ellas y me imagino que mas personas nos acompañarán. Además tú también debes acudir al médico. Los desmayos han seguido, no me lo puedes negar.- le dijo Harry y Keira dirigía una mirada acusadora a Molly.- No confías en mí?- preguntó mientras le alzaba una ceja.

-Tu sabes que sí. Pero es algo que va más allá de la confianza que ponga en ti. Simplemente me sentiría más segura si voy con ella.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, tiene que ser así, es por el bien de tu hija y debes comprenderlo.- dijo Daniel.

-Hay veces, en el que eres un animal para decir las cosas!- le dijo Eluney con retintín y lo desafiaba con sus ojos a que le replicará, sin embargo Daniel quedo impasible e imperturbable a su lado- Solo te puedo pedir que lo hagas por la niña, va a estar bien cuidada. Te lo prometo.- añadió Eluney.

-Además ya mismo llega Luna, que nos acompañara también.- acotó Ginny alegremente, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro.

Una criatura si me permites opinar.- concluyó Daniel.

-Una criatura que se sabe defender y nadie te pidió tu opinión maldito idiota.-gritó la muchacha con furia dirigiéndose a Daniel que se limitaba a mirar a Keisha, como si los demás ni siquiera estuvieran en la sala.

-Es bueno ver como Ginny trata mal a alguien mas que nos seamos tu y yo.- le susurró Harry a Ron, pero fue en vano la mayoría escuchaba.

-Ojala Keira encuentre alguien mas para que lo trate así, tu crees que la tome contra Neville?- le pregunto Ron con ilusión en la cara.

-Keira, te entiendo completamente, yo también pase por esto y es mejor escuchar y entender las cosas, que dárnoslas de madres sobre protectoras que al final no podemos ayudar como quisiéramos.- intervino la Sra. Weasley, sentía que a conversación estaba cambiando de giro y por precaución. Las caras de Ginny y Keira no eran muy felices y Harry y Ron tampoco ayudaban mucho.

-Quién me acompañará al medico?- preguntó la muchacha con resignación.

-Yo.- musitó débilmente y con miedo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

-Hola.- dijo alegremente Luna.

-Lamento habernos tardado tanto.- dijo Neville apenado.- Tuvimos que librarnos de Dean que no dejaba de preguntar por Ginny.- la pelirroja frunció el ceño y Harry aun mas, si es que esto era posible.

-Hermione!- dijo Luna mirando por primera vez a Keira.- Por qué no me dijeron que había vuelto?- preguntó Luna con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca.

-No…- Te equivocas, ella es Keira.- contestó Ron, mientras veía a todos alarmados buscando a su amiga.- Ella es la mamá de la niña que habían secuestrado.

-No…- replicó la rubia abrazando a Keira.- Ella es Hermione.- no sabían quien tenía la cara mas sorprendida de todos.

-Amor.- dijo Neville con mucho tacto.- Ella es Keira, Hermione esta muerta recuerdas?- pregunto Neville suavemente.

-Es que no lo ven? Es ella. detrás del cabello rubio, que le sienta muy bien por cierto, es ella.- contestó la chica apunto de llorar.- Es ella.

-Ven Luna acompáñame.- le dijo Ginny a su amiga, tratando de soltarla de Keira.

-Tú me crees verdad?- le preguntó.- Tu siempre lo haces y confías en mí.-

-Todos confiamos en ti. Pero es imposible creerte esto.- le dijo Harry.

-Y tu Ronald?- le dijo ella con la mirada fija.- Tú tampoco lo vas hacer? Aunque te este sucediendo lo mismo?- terminó diciéndole con reproche, mientras Keisha que había estado muy ocupada escuchando, le susurraba a Harry " De veldad la mami es Mione?"

-Quisiera hacerlo.- le contestó el, con dolor en su voz, mientras miraba a Keira con dulzura.- No sabes cuanto.

**o-o-o**

Las horas pasaban y Luna seguía firmemente convencida de que no estaba en un error, que hasta Keira se había acostumbrado a que la llame de ese modo, ya que la muchacha no se despegaba de ella con el pretexto de querer recuperar el tiempo. Harry seguía en sus intentos por acercarse a Ginny pero eran en vano, la muchacha lo esquivaba siempre y evitaba a toda costa que la dejaran a sola con el.

Keira y Ron se miraban con cautela cada cierto tiempo, en un lenguaje en que las palabras no hacen falta, pero si te las dicen, de cierta forma, valen más.

Todos se encontraban muy sorprendidos, Daniel, se acercaba mucho a la niña y no era hiriente con ella ni mucho menos, hasta se había puesto a jugar con ella. Eluney estaba asombrada, pero lo miraba con buenos ojos, después de la coraza dura que siempre le presentó este, no era tan duro como aparentaba. Aunque un poco siniestro.

Molly cocinaba de forma muggle aunque algunas veces se ayudaba con la magia. Estuvo a punto muchas veces de ser descubierta por Keira, e incluso intuía que la muchacha sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero se hacía la desentendida. Ella tenía que actuar con la mayor naturalidad, mientras trataba de darles la poción multijugo a los gemelos, que de incógnitos iban a seguir a Keira y Ron en su visita al médico.

-Hora de partir niños.- anunció.

-Ya ela hola, me estaba muliendo de abulimiento.- dijo la niña mientras saltaba con Luna.

-Vámonos bonita.- le dijo Harry tomando de la mano a la niña.- Vamos Ginny.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella rechazó, mientras la niña se burlaba de Harry.

-Quieres jugar a la familia feliz?- le dijo Ginny burlona.- Ten tus propios hijos.-

-Quieres tenerlos conmigo, preciosa?- le dijo siguiéndole el juego haciéndola sonrojar mientras Ron carraspeaba y Keira lo miraba ceñuda.

-Yo quielo tenel plimitos.- le dijo feliz la niña a Ginny que estaba tan roja como su cabello.

-Claro Keith serían tus primos.- dijo Harry pícaro.- Porque Ron se casaría con tu mamá.

-Obvio Hermione se casaría con el verdad?- le contestó Luna con ensoñación.- Verdad Hermy?

-Yooo…- dijo confundida mientras Ron la miraba impresionado.

-Lo dudaste amiga.- le dijo Harry riendo.- Ya no se repriman mas chicos.-

-Mucha charla niños. Eluney y Daniel ya están afuera esperando. Ron y Keira deberán esperar media hora para irse. Tengo que ir a recoger unas cuantas cosas a la Madriguera, no se asusten sino me encuentran aquí, iré con Sirius y Lupín. Todos se despidieron aunque costo bastante, alejar a Keira de la niña y a su vez a Luna de Keira.

**o-o-o**

- Dónde vive el médico?- le preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Es un poco lejos, pero iremos en mi coche.- le contestó ella mientras percibió como el cuerpo de Ron se tensaba y ella se reía por lo bajo.

-Muy lejos, o solo lejos?-

-Muy, muy, muy lejos.- le mintió para hacerlo asustar.

-Ok.- le contestó mientras le rascaba la barriga a Snitch.

-Estas asustado.- y no se lo preguntaba, se lo estaba afirmando.

-Debería estarlo?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Si y mucho.- le dijo de forma coqueta mientras Ron tragaba en seco.- Ya vengo, me voy a cambiar.

-Pero si estas bien así.- se lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera y se sonrojó, pero la chica ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba distraída en un asunto.- Solo lo digo porque en quince ya nos vamos.- de pronto Ron ya no pudo mas y se tapó su entrepierna, Keira no le quitaba la mirada de ese punto.

-Qué te pasa?- le preguntó ella, mientras Ron pensaba que era mas cínica que Lavender, la había sorprendido fisgoneando descaradamente y se atrevía a preguntarle.- Por qué te tapas?.- el muchacho retrocedió alarmado, con las manos en alto.

-A ti! Que te sucede?- le gritó, sin embargo ella regresaba su mirada a ese punto y el se volvía a tapar horrorizado.

-Te duele algo.- le dijo ella sin mezcla de pudor, Ron no necesitó escuchar más, caminó hacia donde se encontraba la sala y se fue a tapar la mitad del cuerpo, con el sofá.

-Basta… me escuchaste… basta!-

-Por qué te pones así?- le replicó ella molesta.

-Por qué me estas viendo? Por qué mas!- le dijo con furia y ella se sonrojó. A Ron no le pudo dar mas rabia, había pasado como cinco minutos viéndole su entrepierna y recién se empezaba a sonrojar.

-Eres un idiota. Qué te crees que estas tan bueno como para que te quede mirando… eso?- gritaba como loca, mientras le apuntaba con el dedo a la entrepierna y Ron se volvía a tapar con miedo. Keira soltó un gruñido.

-Entonces que se supone que estabas mirando.- le contestó incrédulo.

-Pues trataba de descifrar que era ese palo de madera que sobresale de tu bolsillo, se lo e visto a tu madre también, a Ginny y a los gemelos, hasta a Harry se lo e visto y e tratado de descifrar que es eso o si es una costumbre familiar, porque todos hacen cosas raras con eso.- al muchacho se le dibujo una o de sorpresa en los labios.

-Perdóname… no pensé que fuera eso.- le dijo apenado.

-Y qué pensabas que te estaba acosando? Jamás en tu vida pienses que llegaré hacerte eso. No te voy a esperar toda la vida.- le gritó con enojo.

-Discúlpame pero me asusté… No quise herirte… Espera qué dijiste?-

-Qué eres un idiota?- le contestó ella incrédula.

-No eso no, lo otro.-

-En fin, tu me vas a decir que hacen con ese palo.- le dijo amenazante.- Me lo debes como una disculpa.-

-Pregúntale a Harry.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah no! Tú me lo vas a decir!-

-No!- le dijo rotundamente.

-Lo vas hacer por las buenas Ron. Te lo advierto.

-Para que quieres que te diga algo que no me vas a creer?- le preguntó, mientras ella se tomo un tiempo para responder.

-Pruébame?- le dijo en doble sentido que le hizo a Ron retroceder y a ella reírse con suficiencia.- lo único que entiendo es que cada vez que sacan eso, hacen cosas raras, tu madre es increíble no me cabe duda… pero realiza cosas inconcebibles.

-No es nada del otro mundo, es solo práctica.- le contestó.

-No me estas diciendo la verdad. Te conozco!- le acusó Keira, con las manos puestas en la cadera.

-Cómo sabes?-

-Porque me bajas la mirada, cada vez que me mientes y como conmigo lo haces mucho, pues ya conozco tus mañas.

-Yo no soy un mentiroso.

-Si lo eres, a mi solo me mientes o me utilizas.- le dijo ella acercándose a Ron.

-Basta Keira me estas lastimando.-

-Tú me has lastimado más y el hecho de que mi hija te adore, no implica que yo tenga que hacerlo cuando solo me haces daño.-

-Dime en que te he lastimado?- le preguntó el muchacho, pero esta vez quien se acercó a ella era él.

-No empecemos, porque eso es mucha tela que cortar y nos estamos desviando del tema.-

-Dime las cosas, tanto que te quejas y eres incapaz de hablar claro, de una vez por todas maldita sea y dejar de enviarme tus indirectas.- Ron gritaba, estaba enfurecido, le había guardado muchas cosas y aguantado muchas mas.

-Dime que haces con ese estúpido palo?-

-Es una varita mágica, somos magos contenta?-

-De todas las idioteces que has dicho, esta es la mayor.- le dijo riendo.

-Te dije que no me ibas a creer, no se ni porque me esfuerzo contigo. Apuesto que si Harry te lo dice si le vas a creer?-

-A Harry le creo el Padre Nuestro en arameo así no le entienda!- sus miradas se chocaban con intensidad, no sabían quien de los dos estaba mas enfadado. Aunque claramente el chico no había entendido todo el contenido de la frase.

-Claro a tu amigo Harry.-

-Esta celoso?- preguntó ella con maldad.

-No me hagas reír si!- y resopló mientras Keira se reía por lo bajo.

-Déjame ver tu varita David Copperfield?- le dijo, mientras les trataba de quitársela, en medio del forcejeo y Ron con miedo de lastimarla, la muchacha aprovechó su ventaja y le quito la varita, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta expresión que le causo cierta sulfuración a Ron, fue sustituída por un rostro pálido y desesperado que lo miró exigiéndole ayuda. El pelirrojo con la desesperación a flor de piel, la sacó en sus brazos sin saber a donde llevarla, siempre que la muchacha se desmayaba, no era por más de un minuto y esta vez se veía tan débil y desprotegida.

-Vamos Keira! Levántate, no me puedes dejar tu también.Vamos!- el muchacho le golpeaba las mejillas con frenesí.- vamos linda, aún tienes muchas cosas que reclamarme. Mierda. Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí solo.- no podía perder mas el tiempo, la tomo en sus brazos, la llevaría al hospital mas cercano que encontrase así tuviera que correr por todo el Londres muggle y a pie.

Llevaba más de cinco cuadras corridas y con la joven aún en sus brazos, su único consuelo era que a la medida que se alejaban de la mansión, la muchacha recuperaba más su color. Las personas lo miraban sin ni siquiera ayudarle, tenía una chica inconsciente en sus brazos y ni una sola persona tuvo la suficiente empatía de acercársele a preguntar que le pasaba. Estaba solo y desesperado. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor. Justo cuando encontraba un policlínico cerca y se veía así mismo salvado y con suerte, cinco figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en el lugar, justo en el momento en que los párpados débiles de Keira se abrían con suavemente.

-Danos a la sangre sucia y sigue tu camino pelirrojo pobretón.-

-Primero me matas… tranquila linda, no pasa nada, han venido a jugar.- le contestó con dulzura a Keira, mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y la ponía en pie, con miedo de que la muchacha estuviera débil aún, la recostó sobre el mientras le pasaba el brazo hasta llegar a su estómago y con la otra mano sostenía su varita firmemente.

-Ron qué pasa?- dijo ella aturdida.

-Que ha llegado tu fin, maldita asquerosa.- soltó uno de los encapuchados con repugnancia, mientras Ron se llenaba de enfado al escuchar los insultos contra la muchacha.

-Imperio!- le dijo sin mas haciéndolo retorcerse, en frente de muchas personas.

-Oh mierda! Eres un mago!- dijo Keira mientras sentía que empezaba a desmayarse de nuevo.

-No Keira! No otra vez por favor!- le pidió el muchacho con la voz llena de miedo.- No puedo luchar si estas inconciente, ayúdame. Tienes que ser fuerte. Ya te traje con los muggles eso que Harry me enseño que curan a la gente ya nos falta poco.

-Dame a la sangre sucia pelirrojo, no tienes mas opciones, estas solo.- le aseguró un mortífago.

-Ron, escúchame.- le dijo la chica, poniendo su mano en la mejilla del joven para que le prestará atención, mientras este se asustaba por el contacto helado que ella le proporcionaba.- Déjame ir con ellos, estamos solos, no quiero que te hagan daño. Además alguien tiene que cuidar de Keisha mientras yo no este.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el muchacho no comprendía como podía bromear en esta situación.

-No estamos solos. Estamos juntos en esto y es todo lo que yo necesito.

o-o-o

**Niños perdonenme la vida en serio! No tenía inspiración y no podía escribir x escribir es la unica excusa que tengo. y contarles que ya estoy trabajando, pero voy a seguir con la historia se los prometo, no les digo cuando voy a actualizar, lo que si les digo es que todos los dias que llego, escribo algo. TEngo un horario muy pesado y les imploro compasión, uds saben que no me gusta fallarles y dejarlos esperando, pero no podía escribir sin inspiración.**

**No tengo tiempo de contestarle a los anónimos, pero si les mando mil besos, en serio los quiero gracias x todas las cosas lindas que me dicen. Les iba a traer un cap mas largo, pero es suficiente como para darles mas pistas y crearles mas dudas jeje. Gracias a todos. **

**Disculpen las faltas hoy no e revisado como de costumbre, me caigo de sueño. Y cualquier cosa nada que ver, perdonenme en serio!**

**Los quiero a todos.**

**Mua.. espero leerlos pronto! y q sigan aki conmigo **


	12. Un refugio para dos

**Disclaimer: Todo de la Sra. Rowling y la Warner.**

**_Un refugio para dos_**

-Daniel! Ya me vas a decir donde vamos.- dijo Eluney mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfurruñada.

-A ti no te importa.- le contestó irritado y arrugando la nariz, como clara muestra de fastidio.- te debe bastar con llegar bien y ayudarme a proteger a estos niños.

-Niños!- dijo Ginny enfadada.- Qué te pasa imbécil?-

-Ginny no le hables así.- dijo Neville con miedo.- Parece que tiene mas ganas de matarnos que de cuidarnos.

-Que se atreva a hacerme algo y no vivirá para contarlo.-

-Detrás de esa cara de perro enjaulado es buen chico.- dijo Eluney sonriente.- Solo un poco cascarrabias.

-No se como lo aguantas!- replicó Ginny, mientras Keisha y Harry se reían. –Ustedes dejen de reirse de mí. Este idiota nos trata mal.

-Tia, a mi no me tlata mal.- repuso Keisha, mientras Daniel le sonreía. – Es verdad _tía.- _alegó Harry burlón, mientras Ginny le dedicaba una mirada de puro odio.

-Caminen, NIÑOS.- comenzó Daniel, que se le había hecho un hobby enfadar a Ginny y ver celoso a Harry. – oye tu el de ojos verdes…

-Que quieres?- dijo el aludido con gesto ceñudo.

-Ya te sabes aparecer?- dijo con duda.

-Si y Neville también.-le contestó con coraje, mientras Neville temblaba al ver a Daniel posar sus ojos en el con curiosidad.- Entonces cada uno se lleva consigo a las niñas, yo me encargó de la bebé.

-Ok genio pero te has olvidado de decirnos a donde vamos.- replicó Harry, mientras Neville tomaba de la mano a Luna, Eluney desaparecía y Daniel aupaba a Keisha, quien se encontraba feliz en los brazos del muchacho.

-Hogwarts!- dicho esto desapareció, dejándolo anonadado.

-Que bruto que es!- dijo Harry burlón, alzando la ceja derecha.- Cómo la niña va entrar al colegio, si es una muggle?-

-Vas a quedarte analizando las cosas o nos vamos.- dijo la pelirroja impaciente.- La niña es tan bruja como Hermione.- replicó Luna, mientras el muchacho bufaba y se llevaba a Ginny. No estaban preparados para la escena que encontraron, una batalla campal en las afueras de Hogwarts.

-Es una emboscada.- gritaba Daniel a todo pulmón, con la niña a su espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta, idiota!- contestó Ginny, sacando su varita y los demás la imitaron al instante.

-Controle su vocabulario Srta.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, mientras esquivaba un maleficio.

-No entienden, es una emboscada, Keira y Ron están en peligro, justo en estos momentos.- gritaba desesperado, mientras a Harry se le hundía el corazón de miedo, sus dos mejores amigos en problemas, SOLOS. Eluney corrió hacia el colegio aprovechando la distracción, con la niña en sus brazos, seguida de un puñado de mortífagos. Los muchachos, junto al Sr. Weasley y los gemelos acudieron en su ayuda y Harry era detenido por Ginny, ya que este quería irse solo a ayudar a sus amigos. Todo transcurrió en una milésima de segundo, como si de una película se tratase, en la típica situación en que todo pasa en cámara lenta y sientes que estas viendo tu vida desde otro ángulo mas no del de tus ojos, llegó un patronus de Ron, que paralizó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a los mortífagos.

-Logramos escapar, no nos busquen, Salven a Keisha.- fue lo único que el morocho necesitó escuchar, para poder respirar sin la opresión en el pecho y de inmediato soltó una carcajada. Los mortífagos que estaban fuera del perímetro del colegio desaparecieron al instante maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras que otros quedaron atrapados a manos de la Orden.

* * *

-Dónde se supone que estamos genio?- preguntó Keira por enésima vez, mientras Ron la llevaba del brazo caminando apresuradamente.- "Estamos juntos en esto"- dijo arremedándolo.- Juntos y perdidos, eso es lo que estamos.-

-Quieres dejar de replicar y mejor darme las gracias por haberte salvado la vida.- le contestó cansino.- Estamos en NewCastle, para que sepas tuve que buscar una ciudad muggle, donde esos imbéciles se van a tardar en encontrarnos.- dijo Ron esquivando la mirada de Keira, era difícil mirarla sin perderse y seguir coordinando las ideas.- Todavía me duele el trasero de todo lo que viajamos en tren.- contestó sin desgana.-

-¡Ni que tuvieras bastante! Y que no tienen alfombras mágicas tipo Aladino, magos estúpidos.- replicó ella con burla.

-¿Qué es Aladino?- dijo el mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido.- Le preguntas a Keisha cuando lleguemos a casa, si es que regresamos algún día.- respondió la rubia con desgana.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y listo.- agregó Ron.

-Pero no tenemos dinero.- dijo la muchacha asustada.- Que vamos hacer, yo no saque mi bolsa porque me desmaye.- el muchacho estaba disfrutando de su angustia.- Espera… a los magos se les permite robar?- preguntó ella con inocencia, mientras el muchacho contenía la risa.- Ya que es un caso extremo Ron, si podemos robar, es nuestra vida la que necesitamos salvar y debemos escondernos en diferentes hoteles cada día y no tenemos ropa.- el joven la miraba de hito en hito, no podía creer que ella estuviese pensando en eso, justo en estos momentos donde estaban huyendo, Hermione era tan diferente, no se hubiera complicado tanto.

-Saque tu billetera, con eso es suficiente no.-

-Y las tarjetas de crédito? Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado, tu comes por tres hombres, yo puedo aguantarme sin comer, pero tu no.- le acusó ella con indignación.

-Yo no se de tarjetas de lo que sea que inventan ustedes los muggles locos y mira quien habla, por lo menos yo me quejo por comida, tu eres tan frívola que lo primero que se te ocurrió fue pensar en ropa. Dime que ser humano con sentido común piensa en ropa mientras huye por salvar su vida?!- resoplaba el chico con enfado.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar de Ron, para entender el porque de cada cosa que hacía y dejaba de hacer, fue un toque de queda para ella, simplemente quería que el día o los días que tenga que pasar a su lado, se vayan tan rápido como deseaba, para al fin volver con las personas que de verdad sentían aprecio por ella, extrañaba mucho a Molly, si pasaba algo, no había tenido tiempo de decir adiós, ni de darle gracias por ser lo mas parecido a una madre que haya tenido en su vida y de preguntarle en que momento engendro a una criatura tan inhumana e insensible como Ron.

A Harry, al único amigo que tuvo, a el y a todas sus locuras, sus problemas, sus inseguridades, sus debilidades y preocupaciones, ahora ya podría comprenderlo mas y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de darle un abrazo como se lo merecía. A Ginny y su carácter especial, que aunque estuviese echando fuego por los ojos, siempre tenía una expresión tierna para ella. Sentía pena por no haber podido conocer mas al dulce y tímido de Neville, ni poder ser una amiga de la intrépida de Eluney, ni de preguntarle a Daniel porque siempre estaba tan enojado para todos menos para su hija. Necesitaba tanto a los gemelos en esos momentos para que le saquen alguna sonrisa con sus locuras y ocurrencias, hasta a Luna que parecía disfrutar cada momento que pasaba con ella como si fuese el último y le tenía tanta fe.

En su hija no quería pensar sabía que estuviese donde estuviese, siempre iban a estar juntas y no había manera de separarlas. Los que se aman siempre están juntos, no importan las distancias, ni los problemas, en el corazón caben muchas personas y cada una de ellas tiene un lugar importante en el mismo, así pasen los años el lugar esta ahí perenne para ti. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió su cuello mojado, por tantas lágrimas, no sabía en que momento todas estas personas se habían ganado un lugar especial en su corazón, ni el dolor que le causaba estar lejos de todos ellos.

-¿Me estás escuchando? Diablos ¿por qué lloras? ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó Ron, tomándole la barbilla entre sus dedos.

-A ti eso no te importa, limítate a buscar un hotel es muy tarde y no podemos estar confiados en que no nos siguen.- dijo ella soltándose de forma hosca.

-Como quieras.- dijo con impaciencia.- Es imposible hablar contigo, cuando te pones de esa forma. Sabes? Hay muchas veces que no te entiendo.- le dijo el de forma dulce.- Es como si hablaras en otra frecuencia en la que no te puedo dar alcance.- ella lo miró alzándole una ceja.- Es tan frustrante.

-Porque a veces eres un idiota, insensible.- contestó la muchacha con enojo y tristeza a la vez, mientras Ron le impedía hablar poniéndole su mano en los labios.- A veces te comportas como una malcriada.- le replicó el chico de forma juguetona y ella se relajaba.- Si quitó la mano, no habrá ninguna agresión, ni insulto.- le preguntó el muchacho, mientras ella trataba de responder, pero el sonido de sus palabras quedaba amortiguado por la palma de Ron y el se limitaba a burlársele, lo que consiguió fue que la muchacha enojada le frunza el ceño.- No te enojes, princesa, solo estaba jugando contigo.- le explicó mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Y con tus besos crees que arreglas todo?- preguntó con descaro, entretanto el muchacho rió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro asombrado.

-Te han dicho que eres una caja de sorpresas?- le contestó el, mientras se fijaba en un hotel llamado Cairn.- Y ahora que hice?- dijo Keira

-Si te trato bien, me agredes, si te trato mal simplemente te quedas callada, acaso me quieres volver loco, no se porque eres tan complicada.- no sabía ni como actuar, sentía un gusto profundo, pero muchas veces le molestaba no entenderla, con Hermione, el sabía las razones por las que peleaba con ella, en cambio con Keira ni siquiera las tenía, la admiraba, pero parecía que lo que sentía, era mas parecido a un imán, había algo mas fuerte que los unía. Como si la conociese de toda la vida y simplemente sus almas habían viajado largamente hasta encontrarse. Podría ser amor?

-Podemos entrar ahí muero de frío.- dijo ella cambiando el tema, mientras el joven la miraba con ternura.- Si, pero mañana tendremos que encontrar otro hotel debemos mantenernos en movimiento. Ademas Keira esto es huir con estilo. Se sincera y dime quien huye y se esconde en un hotel?.- dijo Ron.- Lo que sea solo quiero chocolate caliente, una frazada y…-

-Y???- le preguntó con ansiedad.

-Nada! Solo quiero regresar a casa y ver a mi hija, a Molly y a Harry.- terminó diciendo con pena.

-Claro a Harry.- dijo el pelirrojo con enojo en su voz.- Qué tu no lo extrañas?- preguntó la joven.- Obvio lo extraño, es mi hermano.

-No quieras ocupar el lugar que tiene el en mi corazón, te has ganado el tuyo a pesar de lo que hemos vivido.- le dijo ella mientras pedía una -habitación matrimonial, dejando a Ron mudo de la impresión.

-Detente.- dijo el recuperando el habla y cogiéndole la mano antes que la muchacha le entregue la tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista, quien miraba todo muy atenta, sobretodo lo miraba a Ron, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

-Si mi amor, esto segura que quiero esa habitación.- dijo ella fijándose directamente en la recepcionista, dejando a un Ron mudo de la impresión.

-Vamos a pedir nuestra cena a la habitación y por favor que nadie nos interrumpa a mi esposo y a mí.- Ron miraba de hito en hito de Keira a la recepcionista, esta última dirigiéndole la mirad mas coqueta que tenía.

-Un placer señor. Que pasen buena noche.- dijo la muchacha solo refiriéndose a Ron y entregándole la tarjeta muy coquetamente, y dejándolo con las orejas encendidas.

-No tenga duda que la pasaremos.- contestó con enojo Keira, mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por la cintura y el muchacho reía por lo bajo.

-Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes la mente muy retorcida?- le preguntó posando su brazo en el hombro de ella.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- contestó ella con sorna.- Vamos esposo, tenemos una noche pendiente.- le dijo de forma coqueta, guiñándole un ojo mientras Ron tragaba en seco.

-Como quiera Sra. Weasley.- dijo el muchacho siguiéndole el juego, mientras Keira pensaba que el apellido no le sentaba mal.

* * *

Perdón.... perdón y mil perdones niños, de verdad no tengo palabras para excusarme esta vez. Mi estado de ánimo no me ha permitido actualizar siendo lo mas sincera posible, es mi unica respuesta. Es un pequeñ0 capitulo, creo que el mas pequeño de todos, pero pasan muchas cosas no se quejen eh? Comprendo sino envian reviews, solo quiero que lo lean y que terminen la historia conmigo y que para estos capis todas las dudas se hayan despejado y sepan quien es Keira.

Amiga este capítulo es para ti, todo el esfuerzo, todo los dolores de cabeza que tuve por el y todo lo que tuve que pasar, inclusive porque si fanfiction antes era raro para subir historias ahora es peor jaja? Pero este es tu regalo de NAvidad, se que no es mucho pero es el fruto de mi esfuerzo y se que querias leer un capitulo de la historia. " Un verdadero amigo es alguien capaz de tocar tu corazon desde el otro lado del mundo." Muy cierto verdad?! Lei esa frase y me acorde de ti. En todo caso Feliz Navidad. Tequiero un mundo.

Para todos Feliz NAvidad y Feliz año niños que todos sus sueños se cumplan.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos


End file.
